


Stop being cute, you brat.

by shihagami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Eren Yeager, Dog! eren jaeger, Fluff, Humor, Levi has Low self-esteem issues, M/M, Mostly focuses on Eren's and Levi's relationship, My OC is in here, Neonatologist Levi, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Sometimes Eren is an asshole without noticing, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, originally posted on Quotev, self-conscious Levi, shapeshifter eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihagami/pseuds/shihagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is insecure and self-conscious. he has a really low self-esteem but he still has a blunt bitter mouth. So to stop him from being self conscious Hanji has an idea. On Christmas Levi receives a birthday present from Hanji! And its a German shepherd puppy. but not just any puppy. Eren Jaeger. Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ereri story and it isn't the best writing style you've ever read but hopefully you like it. Right now it's Levi's birthday and guess what. He never took care of an animal before. or even better. A shape shifter

 

 "Levi~! Open my present first before me and Erwin leave!" Hanji whined, cake smeared all over her face.

"Yeah Levi! I got to leave to since my brother is waiting for me. Plus I really want to know what Hanji and Erwin got you." Audrey smirked, shaking my arm in the process. I rolled my eyes at those two idiots and begged with my eyes to get Erwin to help. But he also admitted he wanted to see what Hanji got.

"Levi! C'mon! Please!" Hanji whined again, now shaking me back and forth.

"ALRIGHT! alright! Let go of me shitty-glasses!" I snapped, pushing both girls away. Hanji then hopped to her feet and went to some random place in my house to get her 'present'. Last time she got me a present I forced her to clean every speck of my house since her gift exploded and dirtied the damn place. In my opinion Erwin and Audrey were way cleaner and much less annoying that shitty nerd. In no less than a spare second, Hanji pushed an enormous box into the living room.

"Here it is! Open it birthday grump!" Hanji teased, practically jumping out of her socks. I sent her a suspicious glare as Audrey and Erwin giggled in the background like middle school girls.

"What the hell is in there?" I snarled, eyeing the box that was strangely moving.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" She laughed "now for the last time open it!" I sighed but cautiously crawled over to the mystery box. I narrowed my eyes towards Hanji and back to the box.

"Open it Levi!" Erwin smiled as he inched closer, making Audrey burst out laughing which made me roll my eyes at the idiot pair. I inhaled a deep breath before gripping onto the Christmassy looking wrapping paper. It had little doodles of wonky looking snowmen. I started ripping a huge chunk which was the second biggest mistake I've ever done. A person flew into my arms, making me fall hard onto my back.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled as I felt the contact of my back with the floor. I then felt a tongue licking my face, a Fucking human tongue! I pushed off this person and backed away, making it whimper. 

 

"HANJI! What the fuck is this?" I yelled at her, but typical Hanji was laughing her shitty ass off.

"Oh my gosh! Your reaction was hilarious! Ahahahaha!" She laughed, earning a few giggles and chuckles from Audrey and Erwin. After her laughter died down she explain who the hell this person with pointy German shepherd ears and a fluffy tail was.

"Well happy birthday Levi! This is a petaloid! And well this little guy is a total cutie! His name is Jaeger spelled like J-A-E-G-E-R and well he is a German shepherd." Hanji half ass explained. I was about to yelled at her when Audrey skipped over to where the human dog thing was and started petting him. Well this dog thing is a guy (obviously!) and really big sparkling eyes and brown hair that reached up to his full eyebrows. This dog thing had the body of a teenager but at least he wasn't butt naked. He had on a plain white-v shirt and adidas soccer training pants.

"Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" Audrey squealed, petting the so-called 'Jaeger' and smothering it in hugs. For some unknown reason, I wanted to name him but Hanji has put 'jäger' for his name.

"Oi! Hanji isn't he mine!? How come you named him?" I growled, not noticing my sudden outburst for the petaloid.

"Yeah! But I thought you weren't going to keep him for that long so I gave him a temporary name." Hanji smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Audrey and the dog human, I literally didn't want that mutt but Audrey looked like she was find of that dog thing. 'His name should be fart face, or shit head.' I thought, going through all my bathroom jokes. Audrey then interrupted my thinking with her obnoxious whining.  

"Hey Levi! Levi! Can I name him! Pleeeaaasee! I don't want you putting him a name like shit face" Audrey pleaded. How the hell did she know I was going to name the dog thing like that?

"Fine, what do you want to name him?" I sighed once more, leaning back against the couch behind me. Audrey cupped the dog thing's cheeks and squished them together. The cuteness of those two almost made me smile.  _'Almost._  

"Erm...um...oh! Eren! Your name is Eren Jaeger but it's going to be spelt like J-ä-g-e-r because it's shorter and looks more German!" She smiled, hugging 'Eren' and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Oh! That's a cute name and an awesome idea!" Hanji perked up.

"It suits him. What do you think Levi?" Erwin popped up, nodding in agreement to the new name.

"It's fine. And it does kinda suit him..." I trailed on, looking straight at Eren's sparkling Caribbean-green eyes. Eren's smiled widened and he tackled me to the ground, licking my face once more. I felt disgusted with someone's tongue on me, so I pushed him away but not completely, just enough so he so he wouldn't be placing his spit all over my face.

"So now that we settled on a name me and Hanji are taking our leave" Erwin smiled as he got up from the white couch and got his coat from the coat hanger.

"Wait! Aren't you guys going to help me!?" I yelled as they started hurrying out the door.

"There's a manual in the box to help you with him! Good luck!" Hanji yelled back as both Erwin and she ran away. I growled in displeasure and pinch the bridge of my nose. I then realized that Audrey was still there.

"Oi brat. You are going to help me take care of this mutt if it's the last thing I do." I glared straight at her. Audrey and the dog were now holding each other, trembling in fear because of my glare.

"I don't wanna!" She squeaked, holding Eren in front of her for protection.

"Well at least tell me how to take care of him!" I sighed, now making my way to sit on my white couch.

"He's pretty much easy to take care of if you already know how to take care of a puppy, Plus you're a doctor so you can do it." Audrey explained as as she threaded her fingers through Eren's hair as he laid his head on her lap. I froze after she said that. Ever since I was a kid I never had a dog. I was never allowed to have one when I was a kid since my mom didn't have enough money to take care of one.

"I...never had a dog. " I mumbled just barely under my breath. I was embarrassed; I felt a small wave of heat growing to my cheeks.

"Aww! Poor Levi-wevi! He doesn't know how to take care of you!" She cooed to Eren, making him wag his tail in delight. I rolled my eyes in irritation of the nickname Audrey gave me.

"Shut up!" I snapped, furrowing my eyebrows in annoyance. She could be so damn annoying just like Hanji.

"Okay, okay! Well you should read the manual as well if some of the stuff I say isn't correct. Well for a dog you have to train him, give him a lot of love and attention, feed him, take him to use the bathroom, wash him and go on walks with him." Audrey explained.

"Wait! What do you mean wash him!?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes at her scared figure.

"I mean that you have to bathe him! Like strip him butt naked and wash his body! You do that everyday of your life and to babies" She squeaked, gently clutching Eren's hair before releasing it.

“Hell no! I am not going to undress him and clean his dirty ass!" I complained, now maneuvering my self to sit criss cross. 

"Well, it's your choice if you want him smelling like a walking garbage can." Audrey shrugged as she started making small braids in Eren's hair. Her phone then started ringing with that familiar ring tone of The Legend of Zelda theme .

"Hello? You're here already? Ok I'll be out in a minute." She said into the receiver then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously. 

"My brother, Any ways bye Levi! Happy 28th birthday, and merry Christmas. Love you mom!" Audrey teased as she went over and hugged me. I didn't hesitate to hug back since I was quite comfortable with being with her. She ruffled my hair and went to bid bye to Eren.

"Bye Eren, be good to Levi or he'll be really scary." She giggled and pecked the Boy's cheek. Eren barked happily and licked her cheek.

"Ewww! Okay, now I have to disinfect my face with bleach or something." She complained but walked out smiling. 

"Call me when you need help!" She waved and closed the door behind her. I watched her leave and enter the car before it zoomed off. My gazed lingered out the window until the car wasn't insight, making it my cue to face my new roommate.

I was now left alone with Eren.


	2. Why Are There Butterflies In my Tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the first day. What Is Levi feeling already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make you guys suffer until Friday but... I just had to. Maybe I'll update every Monday?

  
        The New Brat stared at me with big bright eyes that were filled with a spark of curiosity. He started crawling over to where I was and hopped on to the couch next to me. He started nuzzling my arm, and making whining noises indicating he wanted me to pet him. I scrunched my nose in disgust. How the hell am I supposed to take care of a dog human when I'm a busy doctor? I get home till very late and/or I don’t go home at all since I’m piled with a lot of work. I sighed but cautiously put my hand on Eren’s head. His pointy ears twitched as his put my hand between them, gently rubbing his brunette head. Eren closed his eyes in pleasure, moving into the touch, which I though was adorable but I wasn't going to admit it.

        Once I removed my hand Eren opened his eyes and smiled happily to me, him panting exactly like how a real dog does. It disgusted me so I stood up and walked away from him and went over to his box to find that damn manual. Eventually I found the book and opened it up to the first page:  
     
 ** _Hello my fellow costumer! Thank you for adopting the one and only unique Petaloid or if you may want to call it, An animal shape shifter. but saying petaloid is much more fun so we''ll stick with petaloid.  
_**          **** _Petaloids are all unique, none of them look the same, and they each have different traits, likings, dislikes, and habits. But all of them will be affectionate and loving to you! We hope you love your Petaloid and take good care of her/him. P1_  
  
       That was useless. I sighed, and went to go get my glasses so I could read the damn manual. They were black wide rimmed, glasses since I didn’t want anything spectacular. I slipped them on and went back to sit on the couch, continuing on reading this weirdly written info book.  
   
 ** _P2.  How to take care of your Petaloid  
Taking care of a Petaloid is quite easy in fact! Petaloids are exactly like taking care of a pet. But if you never had a pet… then I feel sorry for you dude, like have you been living under a rock or something? Oh well, Moving on~! Petaloids can also get hungry, sleepy, the need of using the toilet, and need to bathe. You HAVE to bathe, feed, let them use the toilet and give them a place to sleep because it can change the attitude_** ** _wtf? Have you been living under a rock or something? Oh well. Anyways to take care of your Petaloid you must take them out for walks and give them lots of love and attention. Petaloids_** **** _of the Petaloid plus you don’t want a pet that makes accidents around the house and smells bad. Petaloids will give you clues on their dislikes so don’t force them to eat or do anything they don’t like. Petaloids can also get sick (only colds) and get injured as well. The way to treat them is by taking care of them like a human but don’t give them medicine because it ruins their stomach since they aren't used to the weird chemicals that are inside it. Well, that’s all! ****_

         
     Tch. Of course I will clean the brat! He’ll be fucking disgusting if I don’t. I turned my head to see if Eren was still sitting in his spot but he was nowhere to be found. If he breaks, dirties or destroys anything he’s dead meat. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose to keep them from slipping and went back to grazing the book.  
  
 _**Page 3 Training**_  
 ** _If you have a dog Petaloid you can train your Petaloid to potty train, guard the house and listen to your command too! By doing so is to give them treats and teach them how to. You should complement on their good work as well to make them feel Happy and proud that they could please their master.  
_**  
 **_Page 4_**  
 **_You Petaloid can talk. It doesn't matter what breed or species it is. It can talk. They can understand you as well. That all._**  
 **_Page five. WARNINGS_**  
 _Your Petaloid has the same characteristics like an animal but there are some things you should be cautious of Li —_  
          
        My reading was cut off by a crash and a yelp in the kitchen. I groaned, already knowing what happened before I even got to the kitchen. Eren was whimpering on the floor with a broken clear glass cup. I furrowed my eyebrows toward Eren, making him tuck his tail between his legs and his ears droop.  
“Stay there and don’t fucking move.” I glared, not wanting to deal with another problem after learning he could get hurt. I got a dustpan and broom from my own personal closet of my cleaning necessities and walked back, mumbling undecipherable words under my breath. I then grabbed a pair of gloves and picked up the huge chunks of shards first before sweeping.  

        After cleaning up the mess that Eren did, I stood up and glared straight into his eyes. He whined sadly, putting his head down and looking straight back at me. Usually I would yell at Hanji whenever she broke one of my dishes but for some unknown reason I couldn't bring myself to scold him. I sighed in defeat and crouched down, with my arm stretched out ward. I wiggled my fingers to get his attention

  
“Eren, come here. I’m not mad at you.” I half ass cooed, not wanting him to be scared for eternity since I may get mad if he is trembling all the time. Eren’s ears perked up and he slowly raised his gaze to look at me.  _Fuck, he looks adorable. Wait. What am I thinking?_  I sighed but continued to try to get him to come back. Eren cautiously walked over to me on his two feet, his head still bowing down. He was a lot taller than I thought which kind of irritated me. Eren stood right in front of me, not turning his gaze to face me. I really didn't want to do this but I placed my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his brown hair. Eren flinched but then relaxed into the touch, unconsciously leaning closer. His tail started gently wagging and his ears were perking up once again. I retracted my hand from his head once I saw that he was happy and comfortable around me. He really was cute. He green blue eyes glistened with happiness as he stared at me. It made me feel self-conscious or as people say, insecure, of my appearance. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked to the floor as Eren stared happily to me. I didn't noticed when Eren leaned in and licked my left cheek, making me jump in surprise.  
  
“W-What do you think you’re doing ?!” I Stuttered, a blush reached up and lightly touched my cheeks, leaving me with pink cheeks.  _What the hell was that? I never stutter!_  Eren just smiled dumbly and started panting. I tried glaring again but my cheeks were too pink to make me look at least a little intimidating. I huffed and walked away back into the living room to clean up the mess that was made by those three Idiots (mostly Hanji). Even they were total idiots they were my closest friends I could open up to. I am a self-conscious, insecure, person. I have self-esteem issues even though I am a professional doctor.

But for some reason I could open up to Eren without getting scared or shy. I could be myself with him. I gave Eren one last glance and went to cleaning up the wrapping paper.

  
          Cleaning that mess wasn't as time consuming I thought was going to be, Even though Eren kept whining with his dog noises to make me give him attention.

I then came upon the presents that were given to me.

I opened the rest of the gifts that people gave and dropped off to me, like Petra’s who she gave me a poster of a band I liked; Oluo and some other people gave me money. Audrey gave me a painted portrait of me, a Cd of the music I wanted her to play on piano for me, a card signed by everyone, and a new baggy hoody for me. And the last present was Eren that both Erwin and Hanji gave. I grabbed the CD and went over to where I had my shelf full of CDs. I didn't have any room for putting it at the bottom so I had to struggle with putting it as the very top shelf.  _Why the fuck did I buy this tall ass shelf? And how the hell do I have so many damn CDs?_  
       I groaned in annoyance and walked over to the shelf. I stretched my arm up but I couldn't reach it, I then did tippy toes but I still couldn't reach. I growled under my breath,  _why am I so short?_  As I continued struggling, Eren came from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist and took the CD from my hand, effortlessly placing it to its spot. As I felt the contact of his chest touching my back and his arm around my waist, it made butterflies flutter in my stomach. I stood frozen in place as well as Eren who wrapped both arms around me and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I started panicking not knowing what to do so I just let him hug me.

      The only people I usually let me hug me was either Petra or Audrey since they both knew how to comfort me but I never let anybody else touch me. But I felt comfortable in his arms so I let the moment last a little longer before pushing him away.  Eren whimpered once I walked away from his grasp, it felt cold without the contact but I ignored it, knowing that it may be because I wasn't wearing a baggy sweater like I usually do.

      Today both Hanji and Audrey wanted me to wear a long sleeved shirt instead of a baggy hoody or sweater that reached to mid-thigh. After all their whining and convincing, I finally agreed.

  
       I walked to my room, leaving Eren in the living room, since I felt like taking a quick shower. I grabbed my night clothes, a sweater and pajama pants, and my towel. I then quickly walked to the bathroom, closing the door but forgetting to lock it and turned on the water to a warm temperature. I stripped off my clothing and entered the shower, letting the water hit my sensitive, porcelain skin. I never liked to show of my body since it’s disgustingly ugly. I can’t even bare to look at myself in the mirror.

  
        I relaxed my muscles in the water, letting it patter upon my back, reliving the tension on them. I grabbed my shampoo and squirted a small handful on my hand to put on my hair. I lathered the liquid into my hair, massaging my scalp. God, it was heaven. I rinsed out the shampoo and then lathered on conditioner. I hate it when my hair feels dry. After I was done with my hair I washed every single part of my body.(I brushed my teeth as well) I turned off the water and dried myself with my towel then, I slipped on my sweater that covered most of my body except my legs.

  
       I was just about to slip on my black brief boxers when Eren walked in unexpectedly. It scared me badly that I actually yelped and dropped my underwear because it was that surprising.  
  
And so naturally, I got mad.  
  
“Eren! What the hell are you doing?! Where do you think you’re looking at too?! Don’t fucking look at me!” I yelled, backing away from him. Eren didn't obey me and started walking towards me, enveloping me into a tight hug, nuzzling my damp hair.  _Why the fuck his he so damn touchy and affectionate?_  A scowled at his action and tried to push his away, especially since I’m practically naked excluding the sweater.

  
“Fucking kid! Let go of me!” I struggled, but Eren kept a firm hold and started nuzzling my neck, making me blush. I was feeling self-conscious and insecure by the second. I started trembling and buried my face into the Eren’s chest, feeling scared. _I don't want him to see me like this. He shouldn't be hugging me. I bet he's doing this out of pitty because I'm that horrible looking_

My heart was beating at a high speed which I think is because I was still frightened. I guess that Eren took notice because he loosened his grip and looked at me with those bright eyes, fill with concern. I took the chance to push him away and started speed walking back to my room.  
        I hid under the covers of my bed, curling into a ball, not caring that I was naked.  _Why am I feeling warm inside when he touches me? And those green eyes! Why are they captivating?_  
  
Why are there butterflies in my tummy?  
  
I was left in my own confusion for the night…

* * *

~comments appreciated~  
♡ dino ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all. Hope you liked it and well... I'll see you on Monday!  
> ~comments appreciated~


	3. His Eyes are gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has an unexpected guest.

 

   For once in my damned life I woke up feeling relaxed and actually happy. I didn't have work today as well so that made the day a whole lot better. I snuggled deeper into the warm, crisp blankets, letting them wrap me in a warm embrace. But it wasn't the blankets hugging me... It was another fucking person. I was horrified to find that Eren was sleeping right next to me, holding me tightly. I sat up, trying to get as far away from him as possible but he forcefully pulled me back with him and hugged me tighter. So by instinct, I raised my elbow and struck him on the ribs, making Eren yelped in pain (Oddly like a girl yelp) and immediately let go.

I hopped off the bed and ran over to my wardrobe before Eren could notice my appearance. I snatched up a pair of grey sweats and a white baggy t-shirt and a burgundy jacked that was past my butt with my towel in hand.

    I immediately scrambled to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind me. What was that? Why the fuck was Eren in my bed? I went over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face to clear my thoughts out. I looked up to face my reflection. 'Disgusting as always...' I thought, grimacing at my reflection. I ran a hand through my hair and went to turn on the shower. I quickly entered the cold water and started washing off the sleep and sweat from the previous night.

I was trembling, but not from the cold. I was trembling because Eren was in my bed. Holding me. Like a pillow or a child with a teddy bear. I hugged myself, letting the water beat on my back. 

  I soon finished my shower, and finished brushing my teeth. I grabbed my towel and dried my body off, slipping on my clothing and walked out. I cautiously walked into my room and noticed nobody was in there. I grabbed a pair of black socks and slipped them on, now walking down stairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly I heard Daft Punk ,'Lose Yourself to Dance' playing in from the kitchen. And the only two people I know (excluding me) who like daft punk were either Hanji or Audrey. And my best bet on who was in the kitchen was Audrey.  
    Luckily, I was correct. Audrey was in the kitchen making pancakes.

    For some unknown reason she was wearing my clothes that fit huge on her Petite body. She wore my navy blue jacket and a pair of black sweats. Her black hair was up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling to the sides of her face, as she emotionlessly cooked the pancakes.

"Audrey? What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. She flicked her odd colored eyes towards me, sending me a quick death glare, before going back to cooking. I then turned to see Eren happily sitting at the kitchen counter with a gentle smile drawn upon his face. He didn't look hurt or scared, then that must mean... Oh. I immediately regret elbowing the person who was next to me on the bed. I walked up next to Audrey and rested my elbow on her shoulder since she was shorter than me by 3 inches. Audrey immediately flinched at the sudden contact then relaxed as quickly. She sent a quick glare before putting a pancake on a plate

"Go sit with Eren, I'm mad at you." She glared. I quickly stole a glance at Eren who was tracing his finger along the rim of a glass of water, having a bored expression plastered on his face.  I nervously turned back to Audrey and shook my head.

"No." I pouted

 "Go. I'm almost finished with cooking so once you're seated you can explain the bruise you created on my ribs" she growled, sounding irritated, as she flipped the golden brown cake. I sighed tiredly, too lazy to deal with Audrey's arguments in the morning.

    I sat at the table with Eren, the farthest seat from him. Eren Smiled at me, His giant green eyes filled with excitement and happiness. I just sent him a small glare and went back to watching Audrey cook, Not noticing Eren drooping his ears and dropping his smile. The daft punk song ended and started playing ‘Arabella’ by the Arctic Monkeys. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, flowing into my ears.

     Sometimes Audrey has good taste in music. Most of the time it’s either dubstep or Alternative music, which can get annoying as hell with all those weird loops and bass drops or whatever you call them.

“Eren, can you reach something for me?” Audrey called for the dog. I am now just remembering that Audrey is shorter than me, but one thing I want to know is that, why doesn't Hanji make fun of Audrey for  _her_ height but she makes fun of me? I will never know.

     I watched as Eren walked over to Audrey as she pointed out what she wanted from my cabinets. It was tea. Typical her, usually I’d though that she’d get coffee but, She always gets tea when it’s just me and her. Eren swiftly got a mint tea for Audrey, and passed it to her.

    They looked adorable working together but I felt this nagging feeling that something was not right with her. Her face was stoic, no smile lit on her face. A frown, exactly like mine.

    I was caught up in my own thoughts for a pretty long time because when I was brought back in consciousness I saw to huge green eyes right in front of my face. I glared at Eren and pushed his face away with my hand, making him yelp. I then huffed and turned away from him, not wanting to deal with him either. Eren still didn't get the memo. He came closer and started sniffing my hair.

“Get the fuck away from me.” I snapped, startling Eren. Eren backed away from me and walked over to Audrey, ears drooping. I didn't really care that I snapped at him but something inside me felt like I shouldn't have done that. And well that something was right. Next thing you knew, Audrey was scolding me of using vulgar language and for yelling at Eren for no apparent reason. I rolled my eyes at her yapping and blacked her out. Fucking kid acts like a mom.

    Once her yelling session was over for once and for all, she handed me, Eren and herself a plate of pancakes.

“Syrup or berries?” she asked. We always had homemade berry syrup in the house, hand-made by yours truly.

“Berries.” I plainly answered, taking the jar from her hand.

“Eren, do you want some too? You should try both since it’s your first time trying them.” Audrey suggested, as he walked over to him and placed a bottle of syrup in front of him.

"Tell me why you're here? and Why the hell were you and Eren sleeping in my bed?" I asked as she sat in front of me. Audrey glared at me but then started.

"So my brother took me to this weird ass party yesterday after my brother picked me up from here, a total slut I was getting me pissed because she kept saying to get away from MY brother saying that I didn't deserve him and ‘I was like what the fuck!? Stop being a skanky slutty ass bitch’. But I guess she was stupid as hell thinking we were a couple which is grodey as fuck. And so yeah I threatened her to smack me because she thought she could be my ass and I was like try me. She did and now she's in the hospital like I did to the other sluts who did the same exact thing. And so I was left with bruises and scratched from the fight and I didn't want to go home, upset with my brother for taking me to a trashy ass place so I came here because Erwin's house is too far, I'm terrified of Hanji trying to get blood and saliva samples, Petra will freak out and the rest are at their college dorms or family. So my only choice was to come here. So after I came here Eren was still awake and so he opened the door, not before checking who it was. Smart little guy."

 She explained and looked over to the blushing Eren. I sucked on my teeth and motioned her to continue. She did the most, cutest dramatic hand motions as she explained her rant/story

," and so I grabbed your first aid kit and cleaned myself up, took a shower, and disinfected the scratches. Eren also helped me bandage up and so I change into your clothes" she raised her arms to show me," and so me and Eren were engaged into a conversation and watching TV. I was starting to get tired so I went up to your room with Eren following and so I slept in the middle, close to you and hugging you. And Eren slept next to me. And so I fell asleep until the morning when you fucking gave me a codazaso on my ribs. After you left running I was screaming in pain with Eren helping me and checking for broken ribs and when I check in the mirror I saw a purple-black bruise on the left side of my ribs. We then walked to the kitchen and like we started breakfast, and my ribs still fucking hurt because of you!" She cried. I motioned her to come over to where I was.

"Show me the bruise I made." I bluntly ordered. She reluctantly walked over to me and lifted her shirt, just enough to show me how big it was. It shocked me on how it looked on her delicate skin. I knew she had sensitive skin but I never thought it would be this ugly of a bruise. It was blotchy, purplish blackish and was huge. It scared me on how I hurt her. I gingerly trailed the bruise with my thumb, careful not to put pressure on it.

"Can I go eat now?" She asked, still irritated.

"Audrey, I'm sorry... I was stupid for not checking who it was. I'm a terrible, disgusting person." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Levi, don't talk like that. You're gorgeous and you have a perfect clean body. You just didn't know that I was there" Audrey reassured as she ruffled my hair. I hate the fact that she always says that I'm pretty and that I shouldn't be ashamed of myself. Those are all lies. I bet she secretly thinks I'm ugly as fuck.

Anyways I continued eating and looked over at Eren who had a concern expression on his face. I just shot him a glare and went back to eating in silence.

~

  Once we finished eating, Audrey poured tea for herself and I, and she gave Eren water.

"Can I be your assistant nurse after I finish my last year of college?" Audrey asked, pleading eyes. She was studying for being a nurse since she like taking care of people so I kinda promised her if she impressed me I might consider it.

"I already told you that you have to convince me." I answered, sipping on the tea.

"Why? I know how to handle it." She whined. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I already told you that you have to observe the one I have right now since I'm more strict as a doctor" I rolled my eyes at her when she huffed and stood up to wash the dishes. I saw that Eren was going to go back to the kitchen but I grabbed him before he could leave, sitting him down next to me. I grabbed a napkin and started cleaning his face since it looked disgusting with the red and brown syrup all over his face. 

"Don't, fucking leave syrup all over your face like a fucking pig. It looked disgusting, you little shit." I growled as I scrubbed his cheeks. I didn't notice that I was close up to his face, as I was cleaning; my eyes fell upon his lips. They were plump and were painted a pretty rose color. I kept starting at them, they looked soft. I accidentally traced my thumb on his lips, and then started cleaning around it with a napkin _. I wonder what it would feel like to have my own on them. Wait what the hell am I thinking? He’s a fucking dog._ I quickly let go of Eren and averted my eyes away from him. Eren sent me a concern look and scooted closer to me, tugging on my jacket to get my attention. I shrugged him off, getting up from my chair and started to walk away until he grabbed onto my wrist.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled, making him immediately let go, scared of me doing something to him. 

"Tch. Stupid brat." I muttered and walked off into the living room. I sat down at the couch and turned on the TV to check the weather. I'm not sure why it's entertaining to watch the news. It's just good knowing what has some to this world and how stupid it can get.  
   Audrey plopped onto the couch next to me after she finished, with Eren following behind. Eren immediately laid his head on her lap and started whining for attention. She pinched his nose to stop him and he quickly did, which I thought was quite smart. She started petting him, letting him hum in happiness. 

"When did you guys get so close?" I asked, face disgusted of their interaction.

"It's because I don't insult him and push him away." Audrey snapped "you should really talk to him. He'll get lonely and when you leave for work it'll be just me and him until I go back to school. Then he'll be home alone." I raised an eye brow at her then looked back at Eren who looks content with her.

"I’ll consider it, any ways we have to get new clothes for him. And I don't want to change clothes, Then after that I’m dropping you off at your house because I don’t want to deal with you and your shitty tactics today since it’s my last day of vacation until I go back on Thursday. Now let's go." I said getting up from the couch to get my keys and phone. Audrey rolled her eyes at me and shook Eren to get up, Which he reluctantly did.  _Lazy-ass dog. He can’t even fucking get up to go buy his damned clothes._ I started walking out the door to my car which was a dodge charger, 2014. Audrey must have given Eren one of my jackets because he wasn't wearing one yesterday, but it’s not like I care even though it was the same colored jacket that I was wearing, except it had a white zipper line and a white hoodie string and it fitted him almost perfectly. I opened the garage door and then went to turn off the alarm of the car.  
                We all slipped into the car, Audrey in the front, Eren in the back and me driving, like always. I started the vehicle; Audrey plugged in her Ipod and played her music (I don’t know why she even brought it when she has a phone) and Eren, smartly, buckled in his seat belt.

“Audrey, you better put on your fucking seat belt too.” I growled, crossing my arms, not starting the car until she does.

“I know that! How can I not after what happened last time? That fucking hurt you know.” She snapped, aggressively clicking the belt in.

“Yeah I do know, why you think I did that you shitty brat? Plus don’t fucking cuss at me or I’m washing that dirty mouth of yours with a bar of soap.” I threatened as I started the car and drove out of the garage.

“But you’re cussing at me!” She retorted, starting her music at low, again with daft punk but this time it’s ‘Get Lucky’.

“That’s because I’m old and I could do what I want, you little shit.” I rolled my eyes at her and flicked my eyes to the upper mirror to see that Eren was laughing quietly in the back seat.

“And then the shit in the back is laughing at you because you’re dumb enough to not put on your seat belt on” I smirked, as I stopped at a stop sign and turned right. Eren stopped laughing to stare at me for a few moments until bursting into audible giggles again. He had an adorable laugh. And what surprised me is that he didn't say anything about the insult I accidentally threw at him. Now that I'm thinking about it, he hasn't talked to me and from the story that Audrey told me earlier, he was having a conversation with her. How come he hasn't talked to me yet?  
 I shook my head at the thought and then smirked over to the scowling girl to my left.

“You lost that fighting power already?” I chuckled, as I merged the car to go into the freeway lane.

“Yeah, because you never admit to being a vampire, you aren't even aging! And you stay up late as hell!” She muttered, turning her body towards her side of the window.

“That’s because I'm not a vampire and I don’t waste my time on the computer reading those gay fanfics you read for your entertainment. Especially that weird fanfic about personified countries fucking each other 24/7” I retorted, now driving peacefully since it’s not very busy this time around in the freeway.

“HEY!  They’re interesting and adorable as hell. Plus it’s good ref, to know what you do will do when you get yourself a sexy mate and start going at it like bunnies.” She snickered, making me scowl at her crude humor.

“Stop being disgusting, and I’m not getting any fucking man to touch or let anyone see my fucking body. Who the hell would like me?  I mean like, I don’t think I'm good enough for anybody since I have like, the crappiest body, personality and habits in the world.” I sighed sadly, running a hand through my hair while holding the wheel with my other hand. ‘This is gospel’ By Panic! At the disco Started playing just exactly when I said that.

“Well, the song already said what I was going to say. you're just scared to get hurt. Levi, you’re gorgeous as hell, right Eren?” Audrey chuckled, turning her head to a blushing Eren. He meekly nodded his head, his cheeks getting darker.  _God damn, He is adorable. His cheeks look cute with that color. Damn it Levi! Get yourself together. I can’t fucking think of him that way. you only knew him for one day and now you're thinking of him in that way._  
   
“See! He agrees, now don’t get yourself down. Anyways, are we there yet?” Audrey whined, leaning back into her seat.

“No. And don’t force him to say something he doesn’t believe. I bet he thinks I'm fucking gross.” I angrily retorted. I don’t want any fucking pity from them. I know that they both think I'm ugly as hell, so I'm not going to believe the lies they tell me.

 

“Levi, I didn’t force him to say anything. He said it on his own will. Stop telling me that I force people to complement you” Audrey started  
“Shut up. You know it’s all fucking lies. I don’t give a damn, tell me what you really fucking think of me. Tell me I’m Ugly, Tell me I'm disgusting, Tell me that I'm a shitty person, A shitty ass doctor. C’mon don’t be fucking scared to tell me.” I barked, as I exited the freeway. I heard nothing coming from Audrey’s side of the car, neither from the back. Eren was quiet, scared, and not looking towards the front. Audrey's bangs covered her face, she being quiet.  The atmosphere was tense, making me grip tightly onto the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white..   _Shit. I did it again. I made her pissed._

a few moments of silence passed before I broke it.

“Audrey, don’t hate me. I didn't let you speak and I was getting mad for no reason” I started, now feeling bad for yelling at her when she was trying to help.

“Levi, it’s okay. I was being stupid to get into that conversation in the first place, so I should be the one to blame.” She said, her voice sounding stuffy. I just kept quiet and entered the mall’s parking lot.  _Thanks a lot me. I’m stupid for getting mad again._

     I found a perfect parking spot, turned off the car and got out. Audrey was slowing going back to her usual happy self by the second as we entered the mall, her nose still a little red. This mall was just a normal mall, nothing spectacular about it. Mostly locals go to it and teenagers having part-time jobs here.

“Let’s go to JC penny’s!” Audrey cheered as she tugged Eren but the sleeve to the store nearest to us. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and followed the pair into the store. Both Eren and her were Excited to be in the store, looking at clothes, getting, jeans, hoods, t-shirts, sweaters, sweats, underwear.

     Once they finished getting the stuff, Audrey and I split the bill and paid for it. And it was not a pretty price. When we got out of that store, we went to the next to get shoes and socks for Eren. They were both having fun shopping, unlike me who was getting bored with all of this. And once again, we bought him vans; Converse, Toms and I secretly bought myself a pair of dark, short cut, Louis Vuitton shoes and a pair of navy blue toms as well. I noticed Audrey did the same, buying herself a pair of black 6 ring elephant Jordans. Sneaky-kid. Once we finished our shopping spree, I was filled with guilt. We spent so much time and money, that I could just fucking return everything right then and there.

“Well that was fun!” Audrey was smirking evilly at me which made me feel like strangling her right then and there.

“You two are Shit holes.” I growled, making both Eren and Audrey burst into laughter. They both got in the car but this time Eren was in the front and Audrey was sitting in the back, which was weird because I'm used to Audrey sitting next to me when I drive. She’s probably trying to get me to get used to Eren sitting next to me.

~@~  
        I dropped off Audrey at her house, not minding that she still had my clothes on since she visits me frequently.

“au revoir Levi, Be nice to Eren. Ciao Eren, You also be good with Levi and I’ll see you tomorrow at 2:30 in the afternoon so you’ll be alone all morning. Ciao!” Audrey smiled and ran off into her house with her new shoes. She took her phone but I guess she forgot her ipod on her seat. I sighed but kept it since she’s going to be with Eren tomorrow. I turned to look at Eren who was looking out the window, towards the house. I really want him to talk to me but I'm scared. I’m not sure why. Maybe, because of rejection? He hangs out with Audrey a lot and he might seem to like her better than me. His green eyes were contrasting with the setting sun, making a beautiful gleam through them. I became so captivated of them, not ripping my eyes away from his face.  _Now this is gorgeous. I can never be this pretty like him._ Eren suddenly turned to face me, ears perking up with curiosity. I hate him. Not real hate, playful hate.

“…you have gorgeous eyes…” I accidentally whispered, just barely enough for him to hear me.  _Fuck me sideways with a traffic light pole. What the hell did I say?_  Eren smiled brightly and wagged his tail, leaning closer to me.  _Don’t tell me he’s trying to lick my face again. I am not going to let him fucking lick me again._

“Eren, sit you ass down and put on your fucking seat belt.” I growled, now starting the car again, and moving the stick to drive. Eren obediently sat down, not before placing soft lips onto my temple. I flinched at the sudden touch; Eren smiled and sat down back in his seat.

“Shitty brat.” I scowled and smacked the back of his head, and started driving. I hid the blush that was forcing it self onto my cheeks, but it didn't keep Eren from staring and smiling dumbly at me. He  **really** is adorable.  
  
 _...What have I gotten myself into?_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I did it. :) well there's more of This quirky child. next chapter... A surprise <3  
> ~comment's appreciated~  
> ♡ dino ♡


	4. His smile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking Levi and Bath time for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.  
> It's a short thingy...

 

     
        Right now I'm cooking. Well I don’t know if you can call it cooking so let me rephrase it...

I'm making a Chicken Cesar Salad. It's still pretty early in the day, like maybe around 2 or 3 pm, I'm not sure. But now, Eren is being a little shit while I'm cooking.

~

“Eren, go away.” I glared, as Eren eyed the chicken I was cooking on a pan. He started protesting, and whining, tugging my hoodie for attention and food. I shot him many mean looks but he didn't move.

“Eren, Stop. You’re being fucking annoying” I glared more intensely. He was getting on my nerves and if he accidentally pushes my arm, it either me or him getting burned. But I couldn't blame Eren, the smell of the food was awesome but we can’t eat raw chicken or we'll get salmonella or some shit like that. 

"Hnnnn!" He fussed as I flipped the two chicken breast.

"Eren if you are just going to whine and not help me then leave." I sighed, getting mad with his annoying behavior. He then poked my side, making me flinch and almost burn myself.  
"EREN! What the fuck are you doing!? You almost made me fucking burn myself, you piece of shit!" I yelled, making Eren scared, back away and shield himself with his arms. He was trembling in fear, terrified that I might hit him. I instantly regretted yelling at him. I looked over to the chicken that it was already finished cooking so I quickly turned off the stove and placed them on a meat-cutting board. I turned back to Eren and slowly started walking towards his frightened figure. Eren stared at me, those big green eyes staring intensely at me, full of fear. It felt familiar when he stared at me like that for some reason. But I shook off the thought and slowly walked over to Eren. He backed away one step, when I took a step towards him. 

"Eren... I'm not going to do anything to you." I reassured as I put out my right hand in front of me, opened. I stared straight into his green eyes, not showing any emotion of a threat. Eren looked down at my hand and then back to my face, a worried expression plastered on his face. I slowly took a step closer to Eren, cautious not to scare him even more. Why the hell is it so fucking easy to scare him? And it's hard to make him it scare of you? Goddamnit Eren!  
"Eren. For goodness sake, I'm not mad at you, and I'm not going to hurt you. " I sighed irritably, taking another step closer. Eren took another step back but his back hit against the white wall of the kitchen. I got him trapped, now... But How do I convince him? I just stood there not knowing what to do. The aura in the air became tense for both Eren and I. Eren was staring down at the floor with a  nervous expression, his hands were balled into tight fists, making his knuckles turn white. Stared at his face structure, at how pretty he was, his skin was a gorgeous Turkish tan, with a hint of German features. I always noticed how his eyes were full of spark, and his hair looked so soft. Out of curiosity I slowly raised my hand and cautiously placed it on his head, between his ears. Eren flinched at first, hitting his head against the wall but then relaxed, though he didn't move at all. He flicked his eyes over to mine, watching my every move. I gently threaded my fingers through Eren's brown hair. My dull nails grazing on his scalp, making him shudder in pleasure. 

      Eren's eyes changed emotion, from being scared to something affectionate,and caring. I smirked at his cute expression, now gently rubbing the hair at the back of his head. Eren let out a whine, him biting his bottom lip and furrowing his eye brows in nervousness. I smirked and started moving my hand until I traced his jaw. I touched the soft skin of his face for the first time. It felt so right to do this. I ran my index and middle fingers down his jaw until I touched his chin. I tipped his chin down to my level so I can look at Eren in the eye in a better manner. Eren was now being attacked with a soft blush tinted on his tanned cheeks. It gave out a gorgeous color, contrasting his beautiful skin. 

      Yes, Eren Jaeger, is a perfect person. It made me jealous that he was perfect. He had a pretty face, unlike mine, which is more of a sharp, ugly, old face with sharp eyes that could scare anyone. I look up at Eren's rosy, chapped lips and gently graze my thumb over them. Eren stared intensely at me. Maybe he's scared? But, What I didn't expect from Eren, is that he opened his mouth and licked my thumb. I gasped at the sudden action and tried to pull my hand away, but Eren grasped my wrist and put my thumb in his mouth.

"Eren! Stop!" I ordered but he didn't listen and continue to nibbled on my thumb, swirling his tongue around it. I started struggling my hand away but Eren had a good grip.  
"Fucking Eren! Stop." I growled but Eren didn't stop, being the little shit he is. Eren started licking my whole hand, which was fucking disgusting because I don't think he brushed his teeth. Now that I'm thinking about it, Audrey didn't brush her teeth either. Disgusting brats. Eren gently grazed his teeth on every finger on my hand, licking it in the process. He was acting like an actual dog now, and it disgusted me to the point where I had to use force to rip out my hand from his mouth.   
    Once taking out my hand from his grasp, My whole hand was smothered in saliva. Like a lot of saliva. This brat has a whole truck load of saliva in his fucking system, which grosses me out even more. Anyways, my hand was dripping, so I plastered my slobbered hand on his face, wiping it off and not caring that I smacked his forehead.

"You little shit. Now I don't want to fucking make a salad anymore! I making you go to take a fucking bath" I growled as I grabbed Eren by the arm and started tugging him toward the damned bathroom.   
    I opened the bathroom and threw him in there, closing the door behind me. I walked up to the shower faucet and turned on the water until it was warm enough for him. I turned back towards Eren and glared at him.

"Strip." I ordered. Eren cocked his head to the side with a confused face.

"Take off your fucking clothes." I rephrased, a sharper tone than before. Eren didn't hesitate knowing what might happen to him. He slipped off his white shirt to reveal his tan body. But I didn't give a single shit about it at this moment since he looks disgusting. Eren then slipped off his bottom but hesitated to take off his boxers. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger as Eren stared back at me with pleading eyes.

"Eren. Take. it. off." I glared ," I'm not going to fucking look at you because you look like a pig." Eren blushed heavily and slowly slipped off the boxers.

"Get inside the shower." I pointed to the running water. Eren whimpered and shook his head, not wanting to enter the water.  
"Get the fuck inside" I growled, losing patience with his hesitance. But typical Eren started making a break for it, running towards the door. I took ahold of Eren by the waist right before he escaped and forcefully placed him in the shower. Eren was whimpering and struggling to get out after the sudden contact of the warm water. He was trying to climb over me but I pushed him away, into the water. 

~ few moments later~

     Right now I'm pissed. I'm fucking soaked and now this brat is signaling that he doesn't even fucking know how to clean his ass.  
" I'm not going to clean your dirty ass, you stupid brat! Did Hanji even wash you when she brought you here!?" I snapped as Eren whimpered inside the shower. His big green eyes were pleading for me to clean him. I looked him up and down his body, until I saw his part. Unfazed by it i turned back up to make eye contact with Eren once again.  
"If I'm washing you. I'm not touching your dick." I deadpanned, glaring to Eren, as the water lightly beat on his back. Eren smiled widely and nodded eagerly. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my sponge thingy and started cleaning the dirt and grime from his smooth skin. I gently scrubbed him off with a 'bath and body works ' shower gel (which was probably Audrey or Petra's) that smelt heavenly. After the first task was completed I scrubbed his face clean, and eliminated any dirt on him. Once I finished rinsing his body off (for the most part after forcing him to clean his part), I poured some of my shampoo into my hand and scrubbed his hair to destroy the dirt in his hair and tail. Once I done that I rinsed it off and poured conditioner on his head to make his hair soft and not like a damned broom. I lathered it into his hair, capturing every inch of his head and tail, being careful with his ears and leaving the conditioner in for a minute or two.

       At this point I didn't want to make any eye contact with him, part which is because I'm embarrassed of him being butt naked in front of me. 

"Eren, rinse out the conditioner yourself. I'm done here." I sighed tiredly as I turned around and started walking away. But I was stopped by Eren grabbing me by the wrist, spinning me around and pulling me back into his chest. A huge blush filled my cheeks with a pink color, as my face was now in contact with Eren's bare chest. I started struggling against his death lock around me but my hands kept on slipping because of the conditioner.

     "JAEGER! Let Go Of Me!" I yelled, which startled him, making him immediately remove his arms from around me. I almost slipped face first but I grabbed on to Eren's waist, at the same time Eren caught me. My face was against his abdomen, as water fell on my head and wetting me more than I was before. I felt Eren's giggles bubble out from his mouth as he helped stand up. But the worst part is that I felt something graze lightly against my chest. Fucking hell. I immediately got up and backed away from Eren. He can't! He cannot not be happy because the skin contact! I was too afraid to look at his friend down there but I had to make sure that he wasn't... My eyes slowly trailed down his body, starting from his face. His skin was actually sparkling after the wash I gave him which made me quite proud of myself. Eren had tanned skin which looked nice on him. My eyes settled on to his stomach which wasn't very toned but was still pretty nice.

     At this point I terrified to find out if it was actually true. My eyes slowly but cautiously looked down to where the light doesn't shine. But all I saw there was the sponge thingy that had a handle connected to it. I looked back to Eren who was smugly smirking. Where the hell did he get that from!? Eren burst into laughter as I glared at him.  
"You little shit!" I yelled and walked out the door, a full blush on my cheeks.

    After I changed into warm clothes again, I walked back to the kitchen and went back to making the salad to take my mind off of what happened. But it was practically impossible. Images went through my head as I thought deeper into what just happened.  
"Jesus Christ... What am I going to do?" I sighed as I cut the lettuce into medium-sized pieces into a blue, medium sized, plastic bowl. I carefully placed the Lettuce with the tomatoes, croutons and ripped up chicken, so all I needed to do is make the Caesar dressing. I got out the anchovies, a garlic clove, a small block of Parmesan, a jar of mayo and white wine vinegar. I started mashing the anchovies and bashing the garlic after I peeled off the white skin. I put the mashed pieces in a small bowl mixing it with the rest of the ingredients. I seasoned it and mixed it until it was the consistency of yogurt. I finished right before Eren walked into the kitchen...shirtless. I glared at Eren who was drying his hair with a white towel in hand.

"Eren. You have clothes. Go put a fucking shirt on." I ordered but Eren being stupid, just shrugged and walked over behind me, resting his chin on my head. After scaring him twice, he still hasn't learnt his lesson. - _Arrogant dog, thinking he can do what ever he wants._ \- I drew my hand behind my back and pinched Eren's side, making him squeal in pain. He jumped away from me and pouted, rubbing his bare side. I shooed him as I mixed the salad with cheese and put them on plates.

     I brought the plates to the dining room table and placed them in their spots. I then went back to get my dressing and a spoon and placed the two things as well at the table.  
 I heard Eren's footsteps as he walked into the dining room with no shirt on. Kind of. Eren's head was through the red shirt hole. That was all. The shirt wasn't even properly on him. 

"Eren, put your shirt on right." I glared, as I placed the bowl down. Eren just shrugged his shoulders and blankly stared at me. We just stood there staring at each other until I broke the silence.  
"Are you telling me that you don't know how to put on your shirt?" I narrowed my eyes at the strange male. Eren blushed and meekly nodded his head. I rolled my eyes at him for the fiftieth time and motioned him to come.  
     Eren reluctantly walked over and stood in front of me, a blush still spread across his tan cheeks. I took a hold of the hem of the red shirt and pulled it down.

"You put your arms through these smaller holes here" I notified him, as he pulled out his hands from the inside and to the outside.   
I quickly taught him how to do it and was just about finished went I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. I flinched and pushed Eren away. I scowled and wiped it off with my hand.

    "Stop being disgusting and eat." I deadpanned, Turing around and sitting on a chair. Before I sat, I though I saw a glint of hurt in Eren's eyes but I paid no mind to it. Eren walked to his seat and sat, grabbing the fork and stabbing the lettuce and slowly putting it in his mouth. I started eating which was quite awkward because it was to damned silent. Usually I wouldn't care because I'm home alone most of the time. But this is different. Someone was here but wasn't talking which felt weird since usually when I have people over they are very talkative. I looked over at Eren and saw that he looked like he had something on his mind. His eyebrows were scrunched as he glared straight at his plate of food. His left ear twitched in annoyance like something was making him irritated. Maybe i ask him to tell me since he hasn't talked to me ever since he came here.

"Eren. What are you thinking about?" 

     Well that came out more disinterested than I intended to make it seem. Eren perked his eyes up to make eye contact with me. He smiled and just shook his head, going back to eating the salad. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to stare at him.  
     It was silent for a few moments until I felt like breaking the quietness, once more.

"Eren." I caught his attention once more and he gave me a -what is it Levi?- look. I just blankly stared back and continued.

"Why don't you talk to me?" I asked. Eren look startled with that question. I cocked my head to the side, letting my bangs swish along to the side. Why is he blushing? A Red blush was planted on his tan cheeks, as he shook his head. He shifted nervously in his seat , turning his gaze back to the salad. I stared at him confusedly. Was he shy? But why wasn't he shy when he does that overly affectionate shit to me. I stared straight at his blushing face, noticing that his lips were moving, like he was saying something. I raised and eyebrow at him and glared.

"Speak up." I ordered, crossing my arms across my chest. Eren jumped at my sudden out burst, keeping his eyes on his plate but obediently listening to me.  
"...it's embarrassing..." He whispered, an even darker blush filled his cheeks, if that was even possible.

      The edges of my mouth lifted up and then were immediately back to their original frown. He was fucking adorable.  
"Tch. Go eat already. Your blushing face is irritating me." I huffed and continued eating my food. - _finally the stupid brat talked to me_ - I smirked internally to myself. Eren, had a small smile raised up upon his lips and started eating again.

 

    _He has a nice smile..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh... :) welp here is the fourth Demon chapter (which is extremely short. I'm sorry!)  
> I want to say that for those of you who commented and put kudos here :) Well it's my first ereri Story i ever published, and i may be planning to have another story for you guys but it'll come out once i get to my goal of getting through half of this story. anyways Thank you!  
> ~comments are appreciated~


	5. The imagination is an Interesting Subject...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well Let's just say there is smut(?) i don't know... masturbation! yeah so someone is quite happy(?).  
> I Still feel bad for writing such short chapters... So again! I'm sorry!! I love you!

 

      I woke up at 6 in the morning to find that Eren was curled up right beside me. -at least he isn't clinging onto me- I got up and went over to my wardrobe to get my towel. I walked to the bathroom and stripped off my sweats and baggy sweater, entering the cold shower.   
     I did my usual shower routine of washing my body first and then my hair. I let the cold water wash away the morning sweat after wearing big clothing and having the heater on almost all night. For some reason, R U Mine, from the arctic monkeys was stuck in my head, so I started singing it in the shower to get it out of my head. 

    I let the melody of the song gently escape from my lips, sounding through out the whole bathroom.  
  
    I start rinsing out the shampoo out of my hair, letting the watery suds run down my small body. My favorite part of the song came into my head so I started sing it when I squirted a small hand full of conditioner on my petite hand. I continued singing getting close to the bridge but then it hits me...  
    The image of Eren came into my mind after I sang the last part, which creep me out because it was a dog I was thinking about. _Why am i thinking about a dirty mutt?_ I let my mind wander for a bit until I continued to the next part of the song.

_‘I go crazy ‘cause here isn’t where I wanna be_  
 And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can’t help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is “Are you mine?”’

   Why? Why does Eren’s face appear when I sing this song? I sucked on my teeth, making a ‘tch’ sound as kept the conditioner lingering a little bit on my head before I rinsed it off, letting my mind trance off once more, but it came to the image of what had happened yesterday night.   
 

   The vision of Eren’s body while I washed it was in my head. The way the water droplets stuck to his tan skin, practically making it glisten in the bathroom light. His skin was so smooth, so soft. He had a defined body. His face was also beautiful. Strong, youthful, features blessed his face. But, His eyes. Those fucking bright green eyes. I can never rip my own sharp grey ones away from his giant, Caribbean-green, orbs that looked like it held fire in them. I can always see a glint of spark in them, never losing its vibrant, exotic colour. I looked how and saw something that i would have thought that would have been impossible for someone in could water to have.

... _oh crap. I can’t be. Why? Plus I'm in cold water_. I got fucking turned on by thinking about the dog. I can’t leave it like this though since it’s going to be impossible to put on my clothes without moaning and shit. I sighed and started to take care of this problem, not wanting to deal with it later. Either way i couldn't deal with it at all.  
  
    I closed my eyes and tried imaging someone other than Eren as I grasped the base. But only the teenage boy appeared in my mind. I started imagining him doing all kinds of things to me. I felt as if Eren were kissing me, his tongue inside my mouth as his hands wandered up my whole body, leaving a burning feeling where he touched. I moaned into the kiss, feeling the sensation jolting through my mouth and into my hard on.  
His hands wandered over my bare body as I gently tugged on his hair with my own pair of hands. I wanted to place my lips back onto his pink plump lip once more but his mouth attached its self on my neck. I shivered underneath him as his nipped the middle of my throat.  
“Eren…” I panted, catching his attention. He lifts his head to face me with those Giant Gorgeous eyes of his.  
“Be mine. I want you.” Eren Breathed, clashing his lips onto mine, pinning me against the wall of the shower, as the water fell on top of us.  
        He started kissing down my neck and chest, giving occasional nips here and there. I let a hum of satisfaction, threading my finger through his soft brown locks, feeling him get closer to my erection.

       He looked up at me as if he were asking permission. I have him a curt nod, Face flushed and impatient. His eyes were glazed over with lust, as he stared at my twitching erection.  
       I never let anyone see my body before, nor did I ever get a blow job, so I imagined it to be what it should be like, Good. I looked down towards Eren who dipped his head down and licked the top, cleaning off the precum with his tongue before placing his lips over the head and started gently sucking.

       I whipped my head back, magically not hitting my head against the wall. I let out a loud-ish moan, making Eren feel even more excited and take more of me into his mouth.  
Once felt myself hit the back of Eren’s throat, Eren removed his mouth from me, taking a breath and combing his hair back, before returning to giving me pleasure.  
       I looked down to Eren to see that he started to touch himself as he took me all the way to the base, he inhaled my sent, letting out a small hum of happiness, making me get turned on even more.  
   
Eren swallowed me making me moan out his name, tugging on his wet hair.  
“Eren, Fucking hell… How the fuck… Are you so...good… nggh…!” I gasped, my voice sounding even more shaky.

     I guess that crappy complement made a lot of effect on Eren because he started bobbing his head up and down in me, pumping himself as the exact same time.

     I tighten my grip on his hair, my breathing becoming more raggity. I unconsciously started bucking into Eren’s mouth, my moans getting louder every time I felt him bring his head down. I didn’t notice that Eren’s eyes were watering, but there was a happy glint in them. I felt the vibrations of his own moans around my erection. I was close. I let out higher, louder pitched moans escape from my lips.

“E-Eren… I’m going…!” I gasped. Eren smiled mischievously and continued moaning and sucking around me.  
The next thing I know is that I saw white flashing across my sight. I came with Eren’s name on my lips, pumping myself till no end.  
My body tingled with a shock of electricity, my toes curled letting the pleasure wash through me like a fucking wave of the ocean.  
~  
     My hand slowed down and I saw that I had disgusting cum on the shower floor and on my hand. I grimaced at the disgusting sight made by me.  
“Fucking disgusting.” I growled as I washed off the lingering conditioner and waste.  
     Finishing up, I turned off the water of the shower, and got out, quickly wrapping myself up on my towel. I hurried into my room and grabbed a pair of black boxers. I quickly slipped them on and started drying off my hair with my towel, until it was half dry and half wet. I then looked over to Eren’s sleeping figure and saw that he was now sleeping on my side of the bed. He looked so innocent. W _hat the fuck are you thinking levi? You just jacked off to a human dog and now your prancing around on how cute he looks when he’s asleep!? Now that’s bestiality and your pedophile. How about finding a real human being? Oh wait. You’re too fucking ugly!_  My self-consciousness got the best of me. I’m a disgusting person.

     A frown took over my relaxed face and turned to where my work clothes were. I picked out my black work-pants, a white dress shirt and my black tie and the ironing board (table) placing my clothing there. I grabbed the iron and turned it on to start ironing my clothes to perfection.  
Once I was done with ironing I grabbed a fitting white t-shirt and slipped it on before slipping on my dress shirt. I slipped on the white dress shirt and quickly buttoned it up. I then put on the pants and slipped on some black socks. Finished with dressing myself up, I quickly put on my tie and grabbed a small toothed comb. I combed my damp hair back as I walked over to a mirror to check myself out. Disgusting. I tucked in my shirt and fixed my tie before going to go get one pair of my Louis Vuitton shoes. I grabbed my shoes and went over to sit at the bed next to Eren’s sleeping body. I glanced over to him, lingering my gaze before slipping on the shoes, put on cologne and make lunch for myself. I never knew that Eren could be such a heavy sleeper.

     I walked to the kitchen and made a quick turkey wrap and placed it in a Tupper ware box. I should pass by the Starbucks near the hospital after… I thought as I went to my ‘office’ to get my bag. I grabbed the black leather satchel(?) and slung it on my shoulder. I really didn’t want to go to work and face everyone there. Especially Hanji and Erwin. They would start talking shit about how I'm living with Eren, and the same goes for Isabel, Audrey, and Petra, those three are fucking annoying if they’re together. As I walked back down the hallway I went to check on Eren once more. He was still sleeping, sprawled cross the bed, his left leg sticking out of the bed, sleeping on his stomach. I entered the room and inched over to him. His dog ear twitched in annoyance, which got me curious of touching it. I cautiously reached over to touch the soft-looking ear, letting my fingers near him. I was a centimeter away from touching the furry ear until he stirred in his sleep, making me jolt back, frightened from his sudden movement.

“Tch. Forget about it” I muttered under my breath as I walked away and closed the door of the room, not looking back to Eren. I grabbed my car keys, black button up trench coat, not bothering to put it on. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to where my car was, turned it on and made my way to the hospital, UCSf Medical center.  
It was ranked one of the top ten best hospitals in the U.S. which may because of Erwin’s ‘good looking’ face. I drove down the busy streets of San Francisco, tapping my fingers along the steering wheel. I don’t like hearing music early in the morning since my ears are sensitive to that weird dubjog stuff. San Francisco is a really nice city but I hate how it’s cold every single day and sometimes it’s just fucking disgusting, well not as much as New York or Las Vegas. But this city is very welcoming in every way, it also gets really pretty during this time of year since it’s the holidays but it’s torture for us doctors since a lot of people get sick. It also gets crowded with tourists but unlike New York, where it’s packed as fuck, everyone in San Francisco goes to the freezing beaches, pier 39, the golden gate bridge, golden gate park, Petra Isabel and Audrey (Even me) go to mission and Powell Street to shop for food and gifts. I turned to see all the tall ass buildings as I entered the freeway. The sun was just rising since it’s just 6:55 right now, and it looked pretty. It wasn’t anything new to me since I’ve seen this scenery many times, But it never seized to amaze me sometimes.

     After a few miles of driving, I finally got to my exit. I really don’t want to come in today but, I have to be there for those little guys. I am a neonatologist. Surprising, I know. I don’t really look like the type of person to be working with premature and sick new born babies, but it’s interesting to take care of them even though they’re loud, shit their diapers and eat a lot. And I meant A lot. But they can’t help it since they’re tiny and helpless. But taking care of them resulted of me not coming home very often.  
 I entered the employee parking lot and found my parking spot. After parking I unbuckled myself and slipped on my coat, and grabbed my bag. I got out of the car and put the alarm, making my way to the elevator

“LEEEEEVIIIIII~~!!” Hanji was practically screaming as she ran over to me, and tackled me to the ground.  
"What the fuck!? Get your fat ass off of me shitty glasses!" I glared as she crushed me under her weight. I forcefully kicked her off of me and got up, dusting myself off. I sent Hanji a death glare as she was laughing on the floor, whole body sprawled.  
"Oh my gosh!! You should have seen the look on your face!! It was priceless! AHAHA!!" Hanji laughing as she mimicked my expression when she practically attacked me. I sent her one of my death glares but typical Hanji was already immune to it.  
"Fucking irritating. Anyways what the fuck are you doing here?" I glared as I pressed the button of the elevator to go down on the ground level since the employee parking was on the third level.  
"Levi! I can't believe that you forgot that I work here too!” Hanji joked as she stood on her own two feet, waiting next to me for the elevator to come. “Plus we work in the same department!!” I scrunched my nose in disgust. Why did Hanji become an Obstetrical gynecologist? Oh because she likes to annoy the fuck out of me whenever she waltzes in with a new crying kid or to check up on one so she could inform the parents.  
“I didn’t forget. Today isn’t even your shift.” I growled as a ‘ding’ came from the elevator, indicating that it was here. I quickly entered it with Hanji following closely behind.  
“Well it’s because Mike has to go work at another hospital for a few weeks and so I have to take his shift along with Moblit helping me.” Hanji smiled as the elevator doors closed and now started moving down.  
“tch, I bet he’ll make a shit ton of money sniffing babies than delivering them.” I snorted, thinking about how Mike has this weird habit of sniffing people he just met.  
“I can agree with that but won’t the different smells mesh together and create this disgusting smell in his nostril component?” Hanji wondered, leaning against the elevator wall as he clutched tighter on to her bag.  
“Probably not, that guy can smell various things from one sniff. Remember the time he said I smelled like rainbows and flowers and said you smelled like dog sh-“I started but Hanji loudly interrupted.  
“NO he Did not! He just said I smelled like grass!” Hanji retorted before I finished my sentence. I just shrugged and saw that the elevator doors opened to the outside gate. Well I guess I have to cope for the rest of the week until New Year’s.  
   
~End of Levi Pov~

~start of Eren’s Pov~

    Holy crap. Master is loud when he’s cleaning himself up. I sat up on the bed right after hearing the front door close behind Master. I then suddenly blushed, remembering that master almost touched me. He’s really weird. I slipped out of the bed, wearing green mountain dew pajama pants and a white plain t-shirt. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to start breakfast. I’m not that stupid, I can cook, and I cook better that a 5 star restaurant chef and make chef Ramsey actually stop cussing for once.  
 I raided the refrigerator and made the decision to make omelets. I got two eggs, Mozzarella cheese, spinach, and onions and started making my omelet.  
   
After like about twenty minutes, Audrey walked in through the front door, wearing some odd pajama clothes.  
   
"Oh! Eren! I didn't think you would have been awake right now. I wanted to cook before you woke up but you beat me to it" Audrey chuckled as she skipped over to me as I place an omelet on her plate.   
"Thanks Eren! And why are you looking at me like I just murdered someone? I swear I didn't do anything *cough*this time*cough*" she commented as she sat in front of me at the dining room table. I laughing at her humor and shook my head.  
"Don't worry, I'm just looking at your weird clothes. Is that a onesie?" I asked, talking casually with her.

   
"Oi! This red panda onesie is fabulous as hell. I'm going to get you a pikachu or totoro one later on so we could go to LA or all the way down to San Diego for anime and comic con." She smiled as she cut the omelet and started eating it. I nervously watched her take a bite of it. Well of course you would be nervous of what people might think of your cooking. But in this situation I don't think I should be nervous about her opinion since she looked like she enjoyed it. I smiled warmly at her, gently waging my brown tail.  
   
"Are you one of those chef gods? You cook like a bad ass! It reminds me of my mom's cooking." She smiled brightly as she continued scarfing down the meal. I laughed at her cute complement and thanked her. I continued watching Audrey eat. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun, revealing her tanned face and bright hazel eyes, that resembled Master's but hers were much more feminine and had an excited, mischievous spark in them.   
   
"Do you want me to make tea for you, Audrey?" I asked, still watching her happily eat. She nodded happily and looked up at me with a happy spark.  
"Can you make me the peppermint one?" She begged, showing me her giant brown puppy eyes. I nodded and went to get the box of tea she picked out yesterday. I noticed that Audrey also had some weird habits just like Master has. Like having a potty mouth, though her’s, is more tamed than master's. She also has this strange habit of keeping everything spotless, even though she looks like she could be a total slob. I opened the cabinets and easily grabbed the tea. I then searched for a tea kettle, which was magically in front of me. I poured water into the kettle and put on the stove to heat it up, right before going back to finish the last bit of my food.   
   
As I walked in, Audrey was using her phone, a very low volume song playing from it. It kind of sounded like a song from a music box.  
"What song is that?" I questioned as I walked over to the table, sitting right back in front of her.  
"Hmm, I think it's a Swedish song but I'm not sure. You want me to put it on speaker?" She replied, not looking up at me and continued to browse through her phone. I smiled at her concentrated face she made as she stared into the digital screen.  
"Sure, but can you tell me the name?" I asked once more.  
   
"I don't know if I'm going to pronounce it right so I'm showing it to you." Audrey replied, flipping her phone around so the screen faced me. It did look like Swedish. It read as 'Nattöppet by Detektivbyrån'. I only knew what the first word said and that was 'night open.'  But, I'm not quite sure since I only speak two languages.  
"Hmm, play it!" I smiled, wagging my tail excitedly. She smiled at my enthusiasm and magically played the song, which started playing around the house. I was amazed at what Audrey did, now thinking that she may be a wizard or a magician.  
"Are you a wizard?" I asked as I heard the soft, beautiful music play around the whole house.  
   
"No. That's the art of technology." She smirked and ruffled my hair.   
   
"Now let's clean up. Everything looks disgusting after you cooked." She commented as she started picking up the plates and went to the kitchen. I happily followed Audrey into the kitchen, watching her clean the dishes in no time flat. Well maybe the record of five minutes since it was a lot of dishes.  
"Don't lie to me Audrey, You are a wizard" I laughed as she put the plates on the dish rack. She turned to look at me and then rolled her eyes.  
   
"I'm not a damned wizard. You can call me the spawn of Satan if you want since Levi calls me that when I do something really bad, and I mean REALLY bad" She commented as she rinsed one of the last dishes. I just laughed and started my way to the living room to find something to do since it was quite boring.  
   
"Oi Eren, before you go. Change clothes because we're going somewhere." Audrey smiled, not really caring about her weird grammar. I just gave her a thumbs up and walked to Levi's room.  
        I quickly picked out a dark grey t-shirt and a dark gray and red plaid button up shirt to put over. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and red high top converse that Audrey picked out when we were shopping. I then found a red and white patterned beanie that had a little fluffy red ball on the top, so I slipped it on. I look good in this Outfit, I thought to myself as I straightened out my shirt. Once I was sure I was ok, I walked out of the room to find Audrey lying on the hallway floor, using some type of game system, if I recall, a 3Ds and she had a thermo-cup.  
“Um… Audrey? Why are you on the floor?” I asked, crouching down to poke her cheek.  
   
“I have to get this stupid villager for my village. Anyways let’s go, I already have my car and so we are leaving the city for now.” Audrey explained, standing up and walking to the living room to drop off her Ds on the couch and grab her phone, cup and keys.  
“Okay, you’re all set?” Audrey asked, turning towards me, giant brown eyes sparkling with excitement.  
   
“Yeah! Let’s go!” I smiled, making my ears and tail disappear for the time being.  
   
“Good, and cool trick. I never knew shape shifters could do that. Are you a wizard?” Audrey teased as she walked out the door to her car.  
“No, I’m a Person.” I laughed, locking the door and following Audrey.  
“Suuuuree you are.” She laughed.  
“Dude, I’m positive. Look, I’m adorable.” I smirked, motioning to myself.  
   
“Yeah, and Levi gets turned on by you. Pfft like that would ever happen.” She snickered, opening the door to the silver car. I froze up at the moment.  _Was that why Master was being so loud in the bathroom this morning?_   _And if I recall I heard my name_ … Audrey must have noticed my panicking expression.  
“Wait. Don’t freaking tell me that he…” she started, waiting for my response, as she got in the car. I slipped in as well, sitting in the passenger seat, blushing furiously.  
   
“NO FREAKING WAYYY!!!” She burst out yelling, making me wince at the sound. “Dude, Eren! It’s only been two days and he already has the hot’s for you!? Are you a god or something!?” I covered my face with my hands, hiding the red blush that painted over my cheeks.  
“Well I’m not sure if Master does because he acted quite cold to me yesterday.” I nervously answered, my voice sounding shaky. Wow. I sound like a middle school girl talking about their crush.  
“But Eren, You are like the master of getting people to have crushes on you. You liked Levi ever since you met him on his birthday and now you got yourself a free ticket to get yourself laid!” Audrey commented as she backed out the car and started driving.  
   
“But, Audrey! I don’t know if he really does like me! Well I'm just a pet for him so it may be impossible for him to have any other feeling for me than man’s best friend.” I whined. It’s true that Master may never have those types of feelings for me. It’s literally impossible to like your pet, or a shape shifter alone. I looked down at my lap and started playing around with my fingers. I really did like Master at first glance. Once he opened the box that I was in, I was amazed at how gorgeous his face was. Those sharp grey blue eyes captured my own green ones. Master’s black hair looked silky and soft. His face was perfect, it was godlike. His skin looked so smooth and soft, it’s a beautiful porcelain colour. And when his cheeks burn up in embarrassment it looks so adorable how the pink tinted cheeks light up his poker face.  
         
At that moment, I felt my own cheeks heating up at the cuteness Master brought out.  
   
“Oi, don’t you dare get turned on in my car or I will kick you out at a curb so you will never see Princess Grumpy-pants-Levi ever again.” Audrey threatened, taking me out of my thoughts that were filled up with My Master. I blushed even deeper, earning a giggle from the dark haired girl.

“I wasn’t thinking about him! I was…erm… Thinking about… Kittens! Yeah Kittens.” I retorted, crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at her.

“Nah, I bet you were thinking about Levi with Cat ears and tail. With a little bow tied up on the top of his tail and a giant white one at his neck” She teased, poking my side with her right hand as she held the steering wheel with her left. Well, that left an image in my head. Master with fluffy black cat ears and a black tail with a white bow, that would be a sight to see.

“If I get turned on right now, it’s your fault because you made me think about it” I smirked over to Audrey. She scrunched her face in disgust and started turning the car.

“You are so disgusting. And It’s not my fault because I wasn’t the one who told you to think about it.” She huffed, as she exited out in to the freeway.

“It’s your fault for giving me the idea.” I comebacked, smirking at her. Audrey just rolled her eyes and flipped me off. She pressed onto the touch screen of the car stereo and played this weird electronic song. On the screen it said End of Line - Daft Punk (Remix by Photek) And it had the album title as Tron.  
   
“You still like Tron? It’s 2013.” I inquired, stifling a laugh.

“Shut the fuck up. I am in love with the tracks. They make me feel bad ass every time I drive through the San Mateo or Bay Bridge, especially this song. I can always put Morte Et Dabo By Asking Alexandria. And I won’t hesitate to put the volume loud as hell.” She growled, sounding a bit like Master for a moment. I may confirm my Intuition, they are the same person.

“No. Please don’t. I’m fine with this. Anyways, now that you mentioned bridges, what bridge are we going to?” I asked, looking out the window to admire the enormous buildings.  
   
“Well, since rush hour is over around this time (10:30am) we’re going through the bay bridge because it’s gorgeous” She smiled, changing the song to a Panic! At the Disco song, ‘Collar Full’. I smiled at how considerate she was, even though she was still wearing a red panda pajama onesie, with the hoodie on as well. She looked even tinier than before, making it seem adorable but I knew that she was older than me by two years, Audrey being 20 and me being 18 in human years.    
   
Audrey was singing along to the song, making it seem that the song was something she, herself has created.  
   
“You sing like a pro…” I gasped, captivated by her voice. She looked over at me like I was crazy.  
“Are you deaf? I sing like a freaking monkey getting an orgasm. You should hear Levi when he sings. He is a fucking music god.” She laughed as she entered a bridge like tunnel.

“I hope to hear it then.” I beamed, as I looked back out the window, to see the dark blue ocean. The Grey clouds hovered over the horizon, like a blanket over the sea. But it had to come to an end as we entered a tunnel.  
   
“Eren, get ready. This bridge is gorgeous. I love how they built it.” Audrey smiled, as she merged to the middle lane.  
       We came closer and closer to the exit and the sunlight was shining brightly. I saw the beautiful white bridge, practically shining in the sunlight. The way it was built was like a curtain affect with the white bridge strings, creating an image of a viola. My breath was taken away by the scenery, the way the strings drape gently over the pole amazes me of how it gives off a gentle aura.  
“Wow…it’s gorgeous.” I gasped, as we passed it.  
   
“Well, Oakland and San Francisco did their best to make this bridge beautiful. And well, they succeeded.” Audrey smiled.  
   
“Anyways, can you tell me where we are going?” I asked after we came to an end of the bridge.  
“I wanted to keep it a surprise but oh well! We are going to the Oakland Ice ring!” Audrey cheered. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her with a confused expression plastered on my face.  
   
“What’s an ice ring?” I wondered, waiting for an answer.  
   
“It’s this cool place where you can skate on ice. But it’s cold so we need to buy you a hoodie!” Audrey smirked. I chuckled at her explaining method like if I were 5 years old.  
“I'm not five Audrey, but you better get me something.” I ordered, shifting in my seat.  
   
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get you a hot chocolate or something. But my main goal is to get to skate on that ice” she waved me off.  
“Sure. But why couldn’t you go to the San Francisco ice ring? Don’t they have one?” I chuckled.  
“Oi, don’t push it. The San Francisco one is too crowded and loud. The Oakland one is usually quieter and more space to teach you” She grunted.  
   
“M’kay mom.” I snickered.  
   
“You’re not getting your chocolate anymore!”  
   
“Why!?”  
   
“You’re being a butt hole.”  
   
“Nuh uh!”  
   
“Yeah you are! You’re acting like a baby right now. Anyways I'm doing this ice ring hang out for a reason. You need to get Levi to take you here with him and make him go with you. And I'm teaching you so you can teach him and it’s going to be the perfect date!” Audrey proudly recited. I rolled my eyes once again at her and sarcastically clapped.  
   
“Bravo! Best idea in the world! I give it 10 out of 10. But this thing is that Master will not listen to me since… I'm still shy to talk to him…and I'm still his ‘pet’” I sighed with a little pout added to it.  
   
“Don’t worry I’ll get Hanji, Erwin and those other friends I mentioned about to help you get that frenchy ass” Audrey giggled. I rolled my eyes for about the third time this whole ride.  
   
“Shut up” I puffed my cheeks, but couldn't help but laugh at the joke.  
   
 _Well, look who’s going to learn how to ice skate! I don’t want to though..._


	6. Ice skating and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice skating, meeting old friends and new, and learning new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. There isn't any ereri moments in this chapter but i will promise you that there WILL be next chapter!!! so hold on.

 

 

"Holy crap!" I slipped on the slippery ice and fell on my ass.

"Ha. You fell on your butt. Ha-ha." Audrey teased in a monotone voice, skating to where my location was, which was in the middle of the ice rink. She stopped and crouched over to help me, a frustrated expression on her face.

"Eren, tell me how many times you fell on your ass today?" Audrey demanded as she pulled me up to my feet. I blushed in embarrassment and started rubbing my now numb butt.

"Fifteen times..." I answered, covering my face with my hands. She still wore her onesie which still confused me but I paid no mind to it. Audrey Pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply.

" Well, at least you tried. You wanna go to a café and warm up?" Audrey asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded, still embarrassed at the scene I made. Audrey started skating away until she stopped and looked towards me, eyeing me to see why I was just standing in the middle of the ice rink. I blushed again, averting my green eyes away from  her hazel ones.

"You need help. Don't you?" Audrey broke the silence, still staring at me, as I awkwardly stared back. I let out a dog-like whine and nodded. Audrey shook her head, crouched a bit and just patted her thighs. "C'mere boy! C'mon Eren!" Audrey cooed, as she made kissy sounds. I started whining even more, letting my dog instincts come out. I swiftly skated over to her and tackled her, making even more whining noises. Good thing we didn't fall or I would have crushed her under my weight.

"EREN~~! You're heavy!" Audrey whined, as she started to skate backwards, towards the exit of the arena. I nuzzled my face into the downy smelling onesie, not caring that she whined.

"It's your fault for doing that. You know that I’m still pretty much a dog!" I retorted as I still clung to her onesie for my dear life. As poor little Audrey skated, practically carrying me, to the exit until some stupid person fell on her, making all three of us tumble to the ground.

"What THE HELL!!!" Audrey yelled before even I could. I was sprawled somewhere away from her, searching for where she was until I found a tall guy on top of her small body. I quickly got up to my feet and skated towards them, somehow snatching Audrey away from under the guy, like a protective dad would do to his child. I noticed that this guy looked familiar, with his undercut and dirty blond hair, long face…

"I'm so Sorry! I- Um- wasn't looking where I was going a- Wait. Eren?" Yup. I was right. Horse face is here. I frowned at the one person who can piss me off.

"Get the fuck away from her." I growled at Jean, keeping my grasp on Audrey tight. Audrey just had a bored look on her face and just stared at Jean.

"Oh goodie! A reunion! Now, Can you let me go? My fucking waist is killing me because of this death grip." Audrey ordered in monotone as she was getting ready to hit me with her elbow. Is this how she is when she's pissed? I quickly let go of her backing away but cautiously eyeing Jean.

"Oi, You. Blondie. Tell me... How the heck you bumped into me? You have five seconds to tell me before I get even more pissed than I'm already am. Five... Four... Thre-" Audrey started as she skated forward in front of Jean, a furious expression taking over her face instead of her usual smiling one. She looked like a midget in front of him, but holy crap, she scared the living shit out of him.

"Jean! What did you get into this time?" Another familiar voice called, skating over to our little group. I tilted my head to see who it was. It was Marco. Well my mood moved up ten marks since it was the person who always held Jean back when it came to arguing with me.

"Oh! Is that you, freckled messiah!?" Audrey called as Marco skated over next to Jean. Marco blushed and started laughing.

"Audrey? What are you doing here? And what are you doing with Eren?" Marco asked, breaking the tense atmosphere that surrounded our group. "I'm taking care of Eren. Well, he’s not actually mine; he’s my friend’s Petaloid and well. Hanji adopted him and gave him to my friend that’s pretty much family to me. So that friend pushed Eren onto me, since he’s a doctor of UCSF" Audrey explained as a smile flew back onto her face. I have gotten used to Audrey smile so much that it was weird for her to get furious but I guess she had quite a low temper. I continued glaring at Jean as he glared right back at me. We probably glared at each other for a pretty long time because the next thing I knew was that I felt Audrey pinching my right cheek, affectionately. I scowled at the sudden touch of her cold hand, pinching my numb cheek. I then, once again, remembered that she was wearing the onesie. Why isn't Marco questioning about her onesie? Is this normal? I just shrugged off the thought and started listening to their conversation.

"And so yeah. Anyways I never saw this guy at the shelter when I visited with Hanji. Is he yours" Audrey asked, referring to jean.

"He was actually there the whole time. But I think he was outside, around the times you and Hanji visited or he was hiding." Marco explained, patting a scowling Jean’s head.

"Ha-ha wimp!" Audrey teased as she pointed at Jean right smack in the face. Jean just blushed and scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. I snickered at Audrey humiliating him, earning a fierce glare from Jean himself.

"Shut up jaeger!" Jean snapped, making me laugh even harder. Both Marco and Audrey were confused but just shrugged at our weird argument.

"Okay...Um... I think we'll take our leave. Good bye Holy Freckled Jesus and peasant." Audrey smiled as she took a hold of my upper arm and pulled me away.

"Bye Audrey, Eren. Hopefully we'll see each other again!" Marco waved, not fazed by his nickname, unlike Jean who scowled. I laughed and waved, as I was dragged away by Audrey. As soon as we got to firm ground, I waddled over to one of the freezing cold metal benches and untied my ice skates there, slipping back on my shoes. Audrey did the same, putting back on her black slip on Vans, and standing up to get my skates. “Stay. I’ll be back and then we’ll go to the Café.” Audrey ordered. I nodded and obediently waited for three minutes. She then came back and motioned for me to walk over, which resulted in me wobbling as I walked. Audrey was covering her mouth to keep from laughing but she could help it.

“Pffft! I’m sorry but it’s funny seeing you struggle! Ahaha!” She laughed as she skipped to me and helped me walk.

“It’s your fault. You brought me here so I blame you!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Shut up and let's go. I'm feeling up for an iced tea." She sighed as we walked back to the car that was far away from the rink.

"But you just drank tea when we were at home!" I retorted, wanting to make her get irritated.

"Shut the fuck up Eren. Now let's go and get my tea and I'll get you a caramel frappuccino." She growled as she dragged me to her car.

~

We somehow got to the car safely. Even though she was a tiny person, that girl is strong! I sat in the car, wiggling my feet to get them to work again, which magically helped. Audrey then entered the car and turned it on, now starting to drive to our destination.

"Okay, well now we are going to a café, like I said earlier. My best friend works there today and it's called Café Sina. I think it's a cool name in my opinion, I don't know about you. But any who, this friend has been with me through good and bad and neutral, pretty much my whole life." Audrey started as she drove through the city of Oakland to find this Café. I think it's quite sweet that she's taking me somewhere that has a meaning to her. I smiled to myself. _Has Master ever been there before?_ It would be nice to go somewhere that Master has been. I looked out the window and saw that we were getting near a place called Jack London square. It looked quite pretty with the giant Christmas tree, sparkling brightly from the sun. The area was all Christmassy looking, making it look pretty. It took a while to find a parking spot but we eventually found one that was near the Christmas tree.

"It's really pretty around here..." I commented as I got out of the silver car. Audrey smiled back at me, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, it's my favorite time of the year. It's filled with this happy atmosphere." She nodded as she started walking away. I jogged over to catch up to her, not wanting to get lost and never go back home to Master's warm home. I got to where Audrey was walking and looked over to her as she had a small smile on her face.

"So, where is this place?" I curiously asked, twiddling with the hem of my plaid shirt.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!" Audrey evilly smirked, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her onesie.

"Hanji said that on Master's birthday..." I pointed out, remembering that Hanji said that when I was about to be freed from that terrible box.

"Shut up. It goes the same for you. Now C'mon! I want my drink!" Audrey laughed as she skipped along the pavement. The chilly ocean air nipped at my nose and cheeks as I followed Audrey to this mysterious place. Well, it wasn't that mysterious but you get me. You know that nervous or that weird feeling you get, going to someplace you know nothing about and you have a weird friend that you might think is a serial killer? Yeah, that's the feeling right now but I actually have trust in this dark haired girl, unlike the other one with the glasses, she kind of scares me. We passed many cute stores around the area and also passed this weird locked up tiny house which had little old kitchen and bed items inside of it.

"Hey Audrey, is that your house?" I snickered as we passed it.

"Heck yeah it is. Now c'mon! We're almost there!" She squealed excitedly, like a girl talking about her crush or celebrity crush. I smiled at how the tail on the onesie bounced whenever Audrey hopped or skipped, especially with she had the hood on. - _what if Master wore one like that? Will he look adorable like this?_ \- I imagined Master in a cute onesie that loosely fitted him, making him look tiny and cute.  

      Well, Audrey was right we did get there fast. I pushed the thoughts away and entered the Café that was called ' Café Sina'. The atmosphere has this homey feeling, like you were actually at home. I smiled and breathed in the warm smell of sweets and coffee. I took in the gorgeous setting, how it was decorated to enchant you to take a seat, especially with the cold weather. There weren't very many people in here which makes it even ten times better. I looked over to Audrey who happily walked over to the counter and started chatting with the baristas. I kind of felt awkward since I didn't know anybody here.

     "Eren~! Come here and meet my best friend" Audrey called, motioning for me to go over where she was. I laughed at her excitement and walked over, noticing a girl with gorgeous ginger hair and hazel-orange eyes. The girl had a gentle smile on her face, compared to Audrey's overly excited one.

"Is this the Famous Eren Jäger that is stuck with Mr. Grumpy-Levi?" The girl giggled, her laugh sounding very angelic. I smiled at her, walking up to the counter and leaning against it.

"Yee. And well, I became his baby sitter for the vacation until I go to school. Any who don't you think he's adorable?" Audrey laughed, draping her left arm around my shoulders. I blushed at the complement. I usually never get called cute. Most people just brushed me off because I usually got in fights with Jean at the shelter, scaring the people who were adopting but somehow I didn't scare the crap out of hanji, audrey and that tall blond guy when they adopted me.

"Yeah, he is. Hi Eren, my name is Petra." The orange haired girl smiled, bringing out her hand for a hand shake. I took her small hand in mine and smiled at her. Petra then retracted her hand and turned to look at both of us.

"So, what would you guys like?" She smiled. I stood there confused as Audrey named out what she wanted.

"The usual, Pet." Audrey replied, waving a hand to add a more dramatic phase.

"Shaken iced blackberry mojito tea lemonade?" Petra asked, a small giggle to accompany her question.

"Yes. Don’t you know Petra! Oh my gosh! I am going to tell your manager what crazy stuff you say!" Audrey burst out in the most dramatic way possible. I chuckled at how her hand movements flew all over the place.

"Noo~! Not the manager! Anyways, what about you Eren? What would you like to order?" Petra laughed. Her hazel eyes sparkled with happiness, as she asked me. She was quite adorable too, reminding me of an actual puppy.

"I'm not quite sure what to get but Audrey told me to get a frappuccino." I shrugged, not caring what it is unless it's coffee. I then saw Petra turning to Audrey and sent her a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Audrey dumbfoundedly answered, not knowing what happening. I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. She looks quite serious. "Wait... Oh! Yeah, sure. But you better make the awesome version though." Audrey remarked as she paid for our treats. “Thanks Petra!"

    We both walked away and sat at a private booth which I don't understand why they have it. Audrey and I sat from across each other, just sitting quietly, observing our surroundings. Audrey was slightly fidgeting in her seat, like she was nervous about something.

"Audrey? Is something wrong?" I asked. In my case, it wasn't normal for Audrey to act so distant and nervous. Her big brown eyes made contact with mine will with a worrisome expression.

“Well, I'm just nervous..." She started, taking a napkin from the dispenser and placing it right in front of herself.

"Why?" I asked, inching closer to the edge of my seat.

"Remember on Tuesday, Christmas Day, when I got to the house late and when we were talking you wanted to know what type of relationship me and Levi had?" Audrey removed her gaze from me and looked down at the table. I nodded to show that I was following along and to let Audrey continue. "... Well I'm going to tell you my story. Let's start from when I was just at the age of four." I gazed at her crestfallen expression as she inhaled and started her story.

"I lived the typical happy family of four people. Only My mom, Dad, brother and me living in a single house. In the middle of the woods. Yeah, my parents were total hippies so they lived in the woods in a big house... They were weird people now that I think of it... And pretty rich." Audrey slightly laughed. For some reason I felt as if Audrey didn't want to talk about her back story.

    "Audrey you don't have to sha-" I started but I was interrupted by her.

"Eren shut up and let me tell you my life. I know we only just talked for two days but I just was to get it out to you before I have to hide it. Just let me tell you without you and your big mouth interrupt me." She huffed, puffing her cheeks. I smiled and motioned for her to continue. She just rolled her eyes at me and started once more.

  "Any who, so we were just a normal typical first class family, living the typical peaceful life. But what I didn't know is that my mom was part of a powerful gang and she owed a debt to them since she got out when my brother was born. And so... That's when that happy family breaks apart and gets destroyed because of one debt." Audrey sighed and continued "It was a sunny day. My mom was hanging out the sheets to dry. My dad was just outside fixing something at the house, and me and my brother were passing a soccer ball around, enjoying the sunny spring day...

"That's when a group of men started walking towards my mother where she was with the damp sheets. Everyone stopped what they were doing, we just stood there and watched, cautious of what might happen. As they confronted my mom, they started threatening her until my dad came and told her to run. At that time me and my brother were scared, we were confused and didn't know what was happening? Who were those people? Why did they come here? Many questions ran through my mind that day as my mom grabbed me and my brother's arms and started running into the forest." Audrey fiddled with her fingers, trying to keep her composition. I saw her looking like she was about to break down but she held it in.

"After a while of running, we stop in front of a creek and my mom said something to my brother in English, which I didn't know around that time since they only taught me Italian and Spanish. But if I recall, she said something about taking care of me and go to the city. And after that she hugged and kissed us and left. I never got to see my mother and father again." Audrey sighed and took her dark hair out of it's bun and let it's waves slowly fall into place. She isn't putting much detail into her story, is what I noticed. Maybe she's hiding some harsh stuff that she doesn't want to talk about? I focused my eyes at the petite girl as she sighed in dismay.

"So my big brother and I survived two weeks. Don't ask how because not even I know. And well one day... I was asleep and well, my brother was keeping watch. My brother then saw two of the men we saw that confronted my mom so he woke me up and told me to run. I was confused at the time so I just did what he told me. Well my brother was right, there were tall men chasing us... And at that time... I just HAD to trip." Audrey sneered, running a hand through her dark locks, brown eyes just glaring at the table.

“I fell on my fucking face. And you know what? My brother had to risk his life for me. He told me to run. To leave him to confront the men. I didn't want to listen to him but he forced me to leave him. And so I ran. I ran leaving him. I ran away like the scared being I was. I was scared. I could do anything to make him run with me. And so I left. I never got to see my brother after that.” She raised her eyes to look back at my own green ones.

“but I thought you lived with your brother” I retorted, confused of the story since she mentioned her brother in many occasions.

“…He’s not the same… he is not my brother! My brother was someone who was nice. Someone who had dreams! Someone who I can actually rely on and not be scared to talk to them! That Man. He is not my brother! That man is an alcoholic, a drug addict! A disgusting man who bangs different girl every day of the week! This is why I live in the dorms with Petra. This is why I go to either Levi’s or Erwin’s houses because I don’t want to be around him!!” Audrey was fighting back tears at this point, running her hands in her hair.

“Audrey… Please calm down.” I stood up to stop her from exploding into rage. And thank god that she can control it. Her eyes stared at me full of anger before going into tears.

“I just want the old him back. The one person who I used to love, my only blood related family. But now, the only family I have, are people who I just ran into. And now that I think about it… that’s the only family I need. A family that loves me, who cares about me; that’s the only family that can comfort me, that can make me feel accepted…” Audrey trailed on. The fact that hit me is that the way Audrey depicted her sadness. Like if she felt lonely. But how I see it is that she wants somebody to be there for her since everyone she knows either has work or school on days she has free time. I can relate my own poor excuse for a life to her; Since I too, lost most of my family. I reached out my hand and gently patted Audrey’s head. Audrey raised her head up and stared at me like I was crazy, hazel eyes and small nose still red. Her tan redden cheeks were stained by streams of dried out tears. She looked like a puppy that got kicked which made it even more irresistible to squish her cheeks right then and there. “Eren… Why are you patting my head like if I were a dog?” Audrey asked, staring right into my eyes as if she was searching for my soul.

“Um…” I started out, quickly taking my hand off of her head but I was interrupted by Petra skipping over and placing our drinks on the table. Thank god that Petra saved the day. Petra sent me a smile and then ruffled Audrey’s hair, whispering to me, “You did a great job calming her down Eren. Now all you need is to master calming down Levi.” Petra giggled as she walked away. I was left dumbfounded. So this means that…It was all a set up? I turned to look at a smiling Audrey.

“Well, I really want to set you up with Levi so… I had to say my story and my feelings… but that was just the beginning of it Eren. You can ask anytime if you want to know how I met Erwin, Levi, Hanji, or Petra. But just so you know... I actually feel like that. I never thought I'd get carried away with telling you all this. It really hurts me and i can't really describe my feeling towards my situation right now. but what im going to say is That Levi can have is rants like i did. I accidentally picked it up from him. but you have to be cautious.” Audrey then took her iced tea and started sipping it out of the straw.

“So you’re saying that my Master can breakdown any moment and I have to be there to comfort him?” I asked, now taking a seat again. Curiosity always got the best of me. It really catches my senses on why do I need to know this.

“Well, it’s unsure of because it becomes at random, mostly when he’s home. And you know my little scenario that happened… Well let’s point out that it’s going to be worse. More tears, curse words, yelling and stuff. And well Eren, Hanji chose you for a reason (with help from me and erwin). Since we saw that you put up with many fights, you could probably, hopefully, be able to control Rivaille’s emotions cause fucking hell! It’s hard to get him to calm down. Oh and if you’re out of ideas, just kiss him smack on the lips” Audrey dead panned standing up and started walking. Surprised, I scurried behind her with my own drink.

“WAIT! What do you mean kiss him!?” I panicked.

“I mean what I said. You have to kiss him. That’s only when you’re out of ideas.” A heavy silence fell over us. I stared straight into audrey's eyes and eyed her.

 “… Have you kissed him?” I stupidly asked. Audrey whipped her head to look at me once we were standing outside.

“Did your mom drop you on your head? I will never EVER kiss him. That’s just gross. Would you kiss your cousin right on the lips if they were sad?” Audrey glared. We silently walked down the street, the cold wind gently blowing.

“No.” I replied.

“See that’s how I feel. With you it’s different but I'm trying to set you up with Levi since it would be adorable as fuck for him to be happy with you and giving little kissies to you.” Audrey smiled, looking up to the grey clouds that hovered over us. “I love levi. He is like one of the most important people who changed my life to be like this. That’s why I'm so playful and happy and not quiet and stoic. With levi in my life, especially Erwin and hanji, I would be able to look up at the sky like this, I wouldn’t be able to see the world in this point of view. A view so fulfilling. I wouldn’t even be with you at this moment, speaking to you about my life. This is why I want to also give Levi happiness since Erwin is already satisfied with my presence but I want to give Levi somebody who he too can rely on. This is why I want you, Eren Jaeger, to make Levi happy. This is why I chose you because I know that you will be able to accomplish this difficult task. I believe in you and I will support you until you can win this challenge.” Audrey. She can be the most happiest of people but she has defeated her past demons. And now, she is able to give love to those who cherish. She is able to start a fresh page instead of lingering in her own depression. She couldn’t have done it without her family. I stared at Audrey in awe. The way she could still live on even though she has went through more worse things than I can imagine amazes me how she can still live on. She hasn’t told me her whole story but I know by the way she can live on maybe because she is strong enough to hold onto her sanity and live her life, her way. I smiled towards the small girl, who was slipping on her hood to cover her dark hair. This is the girl that Master has supported and helped pick up all the pieces of her heart. This is the person that Master has spent his life with to help her pick her battles. This is the person Master has molded to make her into someone strong, someone who can confront their inner monsters and erase them for eternity. I turned to look at Audrey waving a hand in front of my face.

“Heellooo~! Earth to Eren! Are you in there?” Audrey called as she waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out on my internal speech and blinked my eyes several times.

“es tut mir leid, ich Abstand…” I muttered in german. Audrey just started at me dumbfounded.

“Dude, I know I said I spoke three languages including English but German isn’t one of them. I only speak Italian, Spanish and the language I'm speaking right now so you have to translate.” Audrey just started skipping to the car again. Now that I think about it she said that she didn't know English when she was young. But she speaks English fluently… I just shrugged off the thought and jogged over to Audrey, careful with the drink in hand.

~

     We were inside the car… going to the hospital. No! Don’t worry! Nothing happened it’s just that Audrey suggested that we go and bother Master since he was going on his break in 45 minutes, enough time to get there. And well, right now a dubstep song was playing. I think it’s called ‘Bouncer’ by Showtek and Ookay which sounded pretty cool especially since we were on the golden gate bridge this time. It was really pretty since it was already turning into noon and the clouds were moving out of the way for the sun to shine.

“Lemme see you do that bounce!” Audrey sang, doing a small head bang.

“Don’t stop turn it up!” I laughed along with her doing some ridiculous dance to the beat. The song was quite catchy especially since it wasn't on the radio and it had a good beat to it. Any who enough with music, the sun was finally shining, the birds were singing~! And look! There is a shit load of traffic. But at least we’re having a bit of fun but I really want to see Master.

“Three two one Go!” Audrey suddenly yelled out, and then traffic started moving fast again. *few moments of silence*

“You are a wizard.” I muttered, in awe that we were moving fast again. I pressed my face against the cold window.

“stop calling me a wizard. I am the spawn of our dark lord satanas!” Audrey laughed as she made a curved turn. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her weirdness.

“Anyways what are you going to do when you see Levi? Are you going to give him a hello kiss?” The dark hair girl snickered, her tan hands gripping the wheel tighter as we went through a dim lighted tunnel. I blushed and rapidly shook my head.

“No! It’s too embarrassing. Plus what if he pushes me away! Gahh! I don’t know it’s just the fact that if he doesn’t like me the way I like him, do I have to go back to the shelter or do I move in with you or hanji?” I panicked. Audrey sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“You act like a fucking love sick middle school girl. It disgusts me. Stop worrying about it, you can take it slow and build your relationship with him, making him feel more attracted towards you. Plus you have people who support this ship and want it to be sailing already. Or perhaps it already did with the story of him wanking to you this morning” Audrey smirked. A huge blush fumed over my cheeks, making me cover my face with my hands.

“Why did you have to remind me!? Now I'm going to be blushing when I'm near him~!” I whined, now just remembering about that event. Just then Audrey’s phone started ringing. “Eren get that for me” Audrey ordered. I nodded and put the phone to my ear. “H-Hallo?” I Greeted nervously since I accidently didn’t see who called.

“Eren!? IS THAT YOU!?” Hanji enthusiastically yelled into the phone,

“You sound so cute!!”

“Ja… und danke?” I replied in german because I was too scared to speak in english, especially to hanji.

“Eren, Speak English! Also put it on speaker” Audrey called out as she exited the freeway and went out to the city. I put the phone on speaker and let hanji continue on blabbing about my voice.

“Hanji! What do you want” Audrey asked as she turned to go on another street.

“Well… Its Le-.” Hanji started but Audrey interrupted her “I'm already 2 steps ahead of you hanji.” She retorted, honking at some other car. “YES! Is Eren coming too!!?” Hanji Abnormally squealed, hurting both of our ears and being even more loud than the music that was playing.

“Si, now la paciencia es la clave~!” Audrey sang, “Bye Hanji see you in 5 minutes!” Audrey then hung up before Hanji could start talking again. I slightly laughed as how cold-hearted Audrey was when she hung up.

 

_We’re seeing master…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this piece of crap??? Ugh sorry it's a few hours late. I had school and you know what? Updates are going to be slow. I am so freaking sorry.
> 
> Oh and also. Thank you for your comments and kudos and 800+ reads! Its awesome that people are reading it. Especially since today I saw something saying that my style of writing isn't good at all. But your comments and kudos and the readings from you guys make me feel confidant of writing so, once again, THANK YOU!  
> *scouting legion salute*


	7. Weebos and Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a pleasant surprise..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter. eheh I'm quite okay with the humour in this I just have to warn that there may be many anime references, shipping and a lot of swearing so please be careful, eheh B)

~Levi~ (chapter seven All Levi pov)  
  
        I took some last minute notes on a baby (who was my favourite) before I left. I was tired of all the cleaning up and checking up on the babies, so I was ready for my break that started in about ten to five minutes. I'm so tired and hungry. I just want to go the fuck to sleep. I don’t like being here in the hospital with everyone with their eyes on me. I feel as though if I do something wrong everyone will start criticizing what I do. I sighed and continued writing down the heart beat number, blood pressure and other important stuff I had to report to the parents after this little guy gets out.  
        Sometimes, I have weird thoughts like; I wish I were a baby. Yeah it’s quite weird of me to talk about that but it’s true. Children have no worries; they don’t have to care about what anyone thinks of them, well except for a certain one who went through a lot. But kids usually have nothing to care about. But then once they grow up they start thinking that they are weird and they shouldn’t belong in this world and all that stupid shit. I sometimes wonder where all those thoughts come from. Who even started thinking of that? Humans are weird.  
        I looked back down at the crystal blue orbs of the baby that stared straight back at me, practically having a staring contest. After a few moments of starting into each other’s souls, I then blinked because of the lack of water in my eyes. The baby then smiled and starts flailing its small pink arms and legs.  
   
“You won this time” I chuckled, letting a small tender smile capture my lips. I then walked out of the baby room and down the hall of the hospital. Not many people were around this area because of the babies and the woman who gave labor here. I liked the silence of this section of the hospital, no nurses rushing around and doctors yelling out orders, it was pretty quite with out the exception of screaming women and crying babies. I stretched my arms, my feet padding against the smooth white floors as I started walking towards the break room.  
“Levi~!” an energetic woman called as she skipped over to me. I didn't dare look back, already knowing who it was.  
   
“What the fuck do you want, shitty glasses” I ran a hand through my dark hair, already getting annoyed by the insane doctor.  
   
“Well! I have a surprise for you~!” She chirped, walking next to me and slinging an arm around me, pulling me close. Feeling grossed out of her hugging, I pushed her away and crossed my arms.  
   
“I hate surprises.” I huffed and started to walk faster, But Hanji quickly caught up to me.  
   
“But Shorty! You might like this surprise!”   
   
“I hate everybody. And don’t call me Shorty, it sounds disgusting coming from your mouth” I  scowled even more, getting more annoyed by the second. I need to get to the break room, like now.  
   
“So you hate me? Everybody loves me!” She whined, tugging on my lab jacket sleeve.  
   
“Yeah. You’re the first person on the ‘People I hate’ list.” I furrowed my eyebrows at her and entered the break room where I found the guy who looks like captain America, Tells dad jokes and has no sense of style.  
   
 “Hey Levi, Hanji!’ Erwin smiled, blue eyes shining with happiness.  
   
“And Erwin is the second person on that list” I pointed out as I went to the refrigerator to get my food.  
   
“What list?” Erwin asked as he fiddled with his phone.  
   
“On the people he hates! Erwin, He said I'm the first person on that list~!” Hanji whined, plopping next to Erwin. Ha. Those two are weird as heck when it comes to me insulting them. Erwin dramatically gasped and then started laughing. I rolled my eyes at them as I sat at their table, opening my box of food. Hanji and Erwin both looked towards me and sent smiles towards me.  
   
“So, what happened with Eliot?” Erwin asked, referring to the baby I had a staring contest with. This was a normal conversation between us. We ask each other what’s up with their part of their job and discuss it.  
 “He’s doing great for a premature. He looks really healthy and shit, that kid is going to win staring contests” I pointed out, taking a bite out of my turkey wrap.  
   
“Aww so you’re getting chummy with a baby! That’s so cute!!” Hanji squealed, raising her fists up to her face and slightly squealing   
   
“Shut up. What about you Erwin?” I asked since Erwin was less talkative.  
   
“I just had to do a kidney transplant. It was successful.” Erwin smiled, giving off an aura of a god. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to see Hanji’s response. She just snickered and started at me with big brown eyes.  
   
“what?” I questioned, knitting my eyebrows, tilting my head to the side. I then felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a nose nuzzling my hair. A huge chill went down my spine, my fingertips ran cold. No, He can’t be here, he’s at home. I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize that were closed and saw Audrey waving at me as she sat next to Erwin. I was shocked…  _no…it’s just a dream Levi, you’re hallucinating Eren can’t be here._  I slightly turned my head to the right to see Eren smiling. He leaned into my ear and whispered,  
   
“Master…” he did it in a loving way, like he was desperate. So I smacked him on the fore head.

 

~ two minutes later~

  
        Everyone was sitting in a circle; Hanji to my left, then Erwin, Audrey and Eren on my right, who pouting because I smacked him. Erwin, Hanji and Audrey were all giggling as Eren whined in pain.  
 

“Audrey, I told you to take care of Eren. Not turn him into a thirsty dog.” I glared at her as she nervously smiled.  
 

“Well it’s not my fault that you make Eren feel lonely. He really loves you.” She smiled, staring straight into my grey eyes.  
   
“Fuck you. You and Eren are tied for third on my list.” I glared, now starting to eat again. Both Eren and Audrey looked shocked.  
   
“First of all, Ew no I'm not going to have sex with a family member and second of all, why are you putting me and Eren on a list?” Audrey gasped as she scooted closer to the table. I quirked an eyebrow at her and shook my head.  
   
“I wanna answer it! Can I answer it!?” Hanji chirped as she practically jumped out of her chair. I shrugged and continued eating, Eren eyeing my food.  
   
“Well he has a list of people he hates! AND HE SAID I WAS THE FIRST ONE ON THAT LIST!!” Hanji practically screamed, making everyone at our group wince in pain.  
   
“Hanji! Calm your ass down!” I Sneered. freaking hell, she was annoying. I placed my food back in the box, crossing my arms infront of me, turning to look over at Erwin who looked all spacey.  
   
“I think I went deaf on my right ear…” Erwin muttered  
   
“I'm BLINNNNDDD!!!” Audrey laughed, putting her head down at the table and gently banging her fist on the white table. Ok, now I'm im annoyed.  
   
“Audrey you’re going to medical school and you don’t know the difference between blind and deaf? Jagerbombastic over here is practically mute, and Hanji is deaf, making Erwin blind as fuck and when it comes to you, I don’t know” I snapped, as she scowled at me.  
   
“I think I'm fully deaf on both ears…” Erwin muttered again, his bottom lip sticking out. Audrey looked over to Erwin and patted his shoulder.  
   
“Oi, how many fingers do I have?” Audrey asked as she held up two fingers to Erwin face.  
   
“Two?”  
   
“No. I have ten. But now we know you aren't deaf!” Audrey beamed stupidly. I snorted at the joke and rolled my eyes at the two interacting idiots. Where does Audrey even get those stupid jokes? Oh yeah, Erwin tells a lot of dad jokes.  
   
"Okay I have another one."  
   
"Shoot." Erwin replied.  
   
"There were five fish in the ocean. Three of them drowned. How many fish are left?" Audrey smirked, a mischievous glint shown in her eyes. I liked how she interacts with Erwin. Whenever they're together they give off this calm, cozy aura of happiness. When they talk to each other, it's like a father and daughter chatting casually and playing.   
   
"Why is there only five fish in the ocean? Aren't there like a billion or something?" Hanji asked, knitting her eyebrows together.  
   
“Hanji, I want an answer not a question." Audrey rolled her eyes and waited for the answer. As they were chatting, Eren whined and tugged on my jacket, asking for attention  
   
"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the bright eyed boy. Eren’s eyes flicked to my half eaten food and back to me.  
   
“If you want some you have to ask me with your voice or I’m not giving you shit.” I turned back and started eating again, which only caused the brat to whine even more. Eren scooted closer to me, clinging onto my jacket and nuzzling my upper arm.  
   
“Please?” Eren vaguely whispered, gently shaking me. I sent him an unnoticeable smirk and looked over to him.  
   
“What was that? Can you repeat that just a tad bit louder?” I mocked as I looked over to the desperate dog. A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked up to me, making the blood rush up to my own cheeks as well.  _He looks so fucking adorable. But what happened to his tail and ears?_ I noticed that he didn't have them but right now it wasn't the problem because Eren was now hugging me tightly and nose gently nuzzling my cheek.  
   
“Please~” Eren practically breathed like he was desperate, clinging tightly, his warm breath tickling my skin.  _Where did all this confidence come from? Just yesterday he was shy as fuck and look at this shit now! He just sounds so desperate!_ I pushed away Eren into his seat and gave him the other half of my food… I accidentally gave him the one that I already bit. Eren just sent me an evil smirk and bit the wrap exactly where I took my bite, wiggling his dark eye brows.  
   
“Oi Audrey, I told you to take care of my dog. Not make him into a flirt trying to woo me. This is the second time I'm saying this.” I scowled catching everyone’s attention at our table. Audrey whipped her head towards me and rolled her eyes.  
   
“Levi, I didn’t do anything… He did it on his own free will… But I bet you like it” Audrey wiggled her eyebrows and rested her chin on her hands. I rolled my eyes at her weirdness.  _I think the bleach killed her brain cells when I put her to clean the bathroom as a punishment on Christmas eve._  I face palmed and looked back at her.  
   
“So what was the answer for the question?” I asked, now changing the subject. Hanji was just laughing in her seat as Erwin looked devastated.  
   
“Fishes can’t drown.” Audrey deadpanned, trying to look stoic but let small giggles escape from her lips. I just sat there confused, furrowing my eyebrows.  
   
“Hah?” Eren slightly cocked his head to the side, looking confused as well. Audrey just poked Eren fore head and continued.  
   
“Let me repeat the joke. Five FISH live in the OCEAN. Three of them DROWNED. Ring a bell?” Audrey sighed, sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she ran a hand through her hair. The whole group just sat there staring at Audrey, except for Erwin.  
   
“OOHHHH!!!!!” Hanji suddenly yelled, hopping from her seat and slamming her hands on the table, making everyone flinch.  
   
“Ohhhh!” Audrey mocked in an obnoxious voice, making a dumb face expression. I snorted at the two and motioned for Audrey to say. She just stared at me with a stoic expression and said,  
   
“Fish can’t drown.”  
 Everyone was quiet once again, but this time an aura of depression was draped over us.  
   
“What the fuck…” I glared. That literally was the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard.  
   
“I know…I have failed my people…” Erwin sighed, as Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder.  
   
“Them feels…” Hanji sighed, a fake sad face plastered on her face.  
   
“I have more jokes but all of them are nasty, Spanish or both nasty and in Spanish…” Audrey pointed out, “But I'm too lazy to tell them.”  
“Tell! Tell! First tell in Spanish! And then translate it!” Hanji hopped in her seat, Eren just as excited except he wasn't talking. I sucked on my teeth and scooted closer to Eren to hear the joke since I was also secretly curious of the joke. Eren then turned to look at me and smiled. A warm feeling started in the pit of my stomach, I felt warm whenever he smiled at me. I waved Eren off and started listening to the joke that Audrey started saying, though I couldn't understand it because I don’t speak Spanish.  
“Okay so this one is a simple joke made for kids 4 and up;  

¿Por qué está triste el cuaderno de matemáticas?  
\- Porque tiene muchos problemas.

Why is the math note book sad?

\- Because it has alot of problems

” Audrey bit her lip to keep from smiling as she leaned her head against Erwin's arm inspecting her rather short nails. I continued keeping my focus on her not anmused by the crappy joke she told. On the other hand, Hanji was having a blast with the joke, saying that 'it was so cool' and 'teach me spinach' 

“HAnji! it's called spanish! Also, Er-Bear, What day can I go to your house?” Audrey asked.  
   
“I’m not sure Audrey but hopefully I’ll be free for New Year’s Eve” Erwin sighed, ruffling her dark hair.  
   
“hmm… It’s rare being together these days since work has been harsh on you.” I saw the sorrow gleam in Erwin’s eyes. It was true that this was the longest Erwin has gone without being next to her. Audrey hangs out with Erwin 24/7 whenever she has the time but since Erwin is not with her, she just hangs out at my house just to annoy me.  _I wonder how can Erwin handle being with her?_  Well it is true that Erwin practically raised her for most of her life and has been attached to her, so he may just be used to it.  
I then turned to Eren who looked content with eating the food I made. I gently placed a hand on his head, my fingertips grazing his scalp, making him shiver in delight. He leaned into the touch, eyes half lidded, a lazy smile draped on his face. The corners of my lips gently lifted up but then immediately went down went Hanji yelled.  
   
“Levi! You’re Smiling!!!” Hanji pointed out, she having her finger in my face. I smacked her nasty hand out of my face and looked away.  
   
“Shut the fuck up, glasses” I scowled, turning my face away from them to hide a small blush that started dusting my cheeks.  
   
“aww~!” Erwin and Audrey cooed.  _Idiots_. I hid my face behind Eren, not caring that it gives more fan service to the three of them.  
   
“I so Trucking ship it…” Audrey gasped, earning laughs from both Erwin and Hanji.  
   
“They are so cute together! Look at how small and cute Levi is when he’s with Eren!” Hanji squealed. Audrey had the same crazed expression as Hanji and squealed as well. Erwin was just laughing.  
   
“Shut Up!” I spat, Shooting them glares, but it had no effect on them except for Eren who practically was cowering in fear.  
   
“Aww but, Levi~! You guys look bonito together!” Audrey smiled, making a pouty face.  
   
“Tch. Yeah right” I huffed but then was pulled into a tight but warm hug.  
   
“AWWW!” Both girls started fangirling as Eren was nuzzling my hair. I was amazed that they took out their phones and started snapping pictures, even Erwin took some.  
   
“This is going to be my lock screen.” Erwin said to himself. This is Erwin. Fucking. Smith, we are talking about right now. I rolled my eyes and tried getting out of Eren’s grip but he wouldn't let go.  
   
“Eren, let go.” I ordered but Eren was being Eren, hugging me and nuzzling me. In reality I was quite happy with the love I'm receiving but… I can’t have this. I don’t deserve this at all. Plus we’re at a hospital…  
   
“Master…Master…” Eren silently chanted, sneaking little giggles in his voice.  
   
“You’re so weird.” I sighed, awkwardly patting Eren’s brown hair.  
   
“Kawaii desu ne~!” Hanji smiled  
   
“weebo trash.” Audrey snickered.  
   
“Watashi wa offended desu~!” Hanji dramatically gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.  
   
“Kesesese~! The awesome Audrey is too awesome for you! Kesesese~!”  _wait? Are they doing that weird anime roll play thingy again? Fucking hell. SO damn annoying_  
   
“Eren desu ne~” Eren whispered, lightly giggling as he had his arms around me. Hell no, another weebo?  
   
“Oi Levi! You have to watch my gay countries with me! You have to support Spamano!”  
   
“Noo! It’s all about Gerita!” Hanji whined  
   
“What about UsUk?” Erwin piped up. Everyone turned to look at a blushing Erwin.  
   
“…”  
   
“Yes” both girls smiled and turned back to their conversation.  
   
“Oh Hanji, Is you finished watchin tha swimmin anime I recommended ta yo slick ass??” Audrey asked in the most ghetto way possible as well as being a total weebo.  
   
“Yes yes y'all. dopest anime eva n' shit. I shizzle Rin n' Makoto they Best n' cutest couple eva brought ta mankind..” Hanji smirked, Mimicking Audrey's way of speaking.  
   
“Fuck dat shit, Dude itz all bout Rin n' Haru fo'sho. Yo ass saw when they hugged all up in tha regionals, biatch? Dat shiznit was thugged-out as hell. ” Audrey Retorted, still keeping with the ghetto talk.  
   
“Both of yo ass is wrong. It aint nuthin but all bout reigisa!” a nurse called out as she walked pass the break room, making them silent for a few seconds before continuing on.  _How the hell does that nurse know about that and why did she talk ghetto like them??_ I just sat there confused, still watching the two idiots chatter on about their weird Japanese cartoons they obsess over.  
   
“But dude! Don’t you think Nitori is a cutie pie?!” Audrey smiled, now standing up. I just noticed that she has on her red panda onesie she whined so badly for me to get it for her, like a month ago.  
   
“I know right! But wait…” Hanji has a mischievous glint in her eye.  
   
“What about the ultimate ship?” Hanji smirked, wiggling her eye brows. Audrey then made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth and nodded.  
   
“Best fucking ship ever.” Audrey evilly smiled, “Kawaii as hell.”  
I just sat there confused. What the fuck are these idiots talking about?  
   
“Nagisa.” Hanji placed her hands on the table.  
   
“Nitori” Audrey did the same and smirked.  
   
“YES!!” both Hanji and Audrey squealed, making everyone in the whole break room wince. Eren was whimpering and hugging me tightly, practically squeezing the living shit out of me.  
“Oi, you guys! Shut the fuck up. You’re scaring the brat and he’s practically killing me!” I glared over to the bunch. I then felt Eren nuzzling into my neck, his nose touching my skin. It didn't feel bad but it was just weird. I kind of liked it in a weird way but I couldn't make a show in a hospital. I gently pushed Eren away and flicked his fore head.  
   
“Bright eyes…” I muttered as his green eyes glowed in the artificial light. Eren smiled, revealing his, surprisingly straight, white teeth. I noticed that he had sharp canines, like a dog would have.  _He is more of a dog than I thought he would be…_ Eren then poked my nose saying some weird phrase,  
   
“Boop.” Eren had a poker face on as he silently said that. I furrowed my eye brows and look at him strangely.  
   
“Weirdo” I slightly smiled as I returned the poke.  
   
“I ship it.” I heard Hanji whisper to Audrey and Erwin who were recording the whole thing with their phones. I was about to say something to them but Eren stopped me and started playing with my bangs.  
   
“Ich mag dich…” Eren mumbled incoherently, playing with the ends of my hair. I smack his hand away and scowled at him. I didn't know what he said which came off quite weird to me. But both Erwin and Audrey were in awe. They heard that from all the way over there? But I still didn't know what he said which made me curious. I was about to question what did Eren say but Audrey just stood up and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out. I was left confused.  
   
“He’s growing up so fast.” Hanji had a white handkerchief and lightly dabbed it on her eyes to remove her ‘tears’.  
   
“I am surprised…” Erwin sat in awe. I just sat there confused as hell.  
   
“What the hell just happened…” I questioned.

 

~10 minutes later~

  
Those two never came back with confused me even more than before.  
   
“Well, I have to leave. à plus tard.” I waved at Hanji and Erwin and went out of the room.  _Why did they suddenly left? They didn't even say bye. Snotty brats._ I ran a hand through my hair and walked through the empty hallways of the hospital.  
   
“Master~!” A loud male voice called. Is that Eren’s voice!? _Usually he only whisper. He never used his full voice for talking to me but Oh Lord his voice his gorgeous... Wait levi, Stop it. It's creepy thinking about your dog like that._   I whipped my head around and saw Eren running towards me hugged me, lifting me off the floor. What the fuck is happening? Did Audrey drug Eren or something?  
   
“Eren! Put me down!” I grunted as I push my hands on his chest, as I suppressed a blush that was forcing its way onto my face. Eren obediently put me down but still had his arms around me. His big, bright, green eyes stared right into my own sharp grey ones, as a gentle smile floated on his face.  _Goddamn he looks sexy…wait. what?_  Eren cupped my face and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs, tenderly staring at me. My face was stoic but in the inside I was scared of what he might do. Eren leaned down his face close to mine whispering  
   
“Master…” he practically purred.  _Is this a dream? We’re in a hospital…what the fuck is happening?_  Eren leaned down Gently nuzzling the crown of my head with his face.  
   
 My breath was hitched in my throat, me being nervous as hell. I was just about to push eren wait but he held me still enough so that i couldn't move. I close my eyes tightly when Eren kisses… my fore head. He then let’s go of me and runs to a corner where Audrey was smirking. They both hi-fived each other and waved bye to me.  _What in the actual fuck happened?_ I had a huge blush covering my face so I turned and ran back to my section at the hospital, face red. Many people were staring at me as I passed them which made me think of them secretly saying stuff about me under their breath, but i momentarily ignored it and continued running back to my place, where Eliot was

 

~

      I opened the door to the baby section and walked in until I saw a bunch of nurses running around which alarmed me. I grabbed the nearest one who was blond and was shorter than me.  
“Oi what’s happening?” I questioned.  
“Dr. Ackerman! Eliot! His breathing is bad right now and his heart beat is slowing down. We’re trying to do everything we can to save the child” The young nurse informed and ran off again.  _Eliot! Fucking hell!_  I hurried over to the baby and saw that his face was red. He had a mask for oxygen place on his face and other nurses doing whatever they can to keep him. Eliot had apnea, the rate of the heart beat slowing and Respiratory distress syndrome (RDS), where his lungs don’t have the protein that keeps the small air sacks in his lungs from collapsing.   
“Tell me the heart rate and breathing rate! We have to keep his heart and lungs moving.” I said as I hurried over to his incubator. I hurriedly connected more machines with the help of my assistant and continued checking the ratings. I hate it when this happens. Why does it have to be him? He hasn't started his life yet. Why does he have to suffer through all this? I stared doing what I was able to do but I heard the heart beat slowing down even more. I felt that my own pulse was speeding up, scared.  But I couldn't believe what I heard… The beeping then stopped to only just one line…  
“Dr. Ackerman, We lost Eliot…”  
      And that was the last thing I heard before I blanked out.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what happened... I just needed to make weebos in this story so I did this.  
> *hides in a cave* and im sorry for the last part! Please don't hate me OTL ;_;  
> And i know i should have put this sooner (like maybe around 9 am(?) but being a lazy person i didn't.  
> Until the next chapter!  
> ~Ciao


	8. Ice cream and Totoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comforts Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands together* I did it! I thought i wasn't going to be able to update today but i made it just on time!

 

    My chest hurts. Why? Why did he have to die? He was one of the only babies I actually had a pleasure of taking care of. And now, I’m standing in front of his mother and father, who are crying in each other’s arms. Of what I heard of them is that they were a newlywed couple and this was their first child. I felt like breaking down right then and there as well but I had to do my job of keeping a stoic face. I watched as the woman cried in the man’s arms, shooting me harsh looks as she tightly clung to him.  
  
“IT’S YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MY CHILD!” The woman yelled, seeming like she wanted to hit me. I just stood there being emotionless as I could possibly do but the woman’s words hurt me like a knife through my chest. I always got treated like when I young and right here in the hospital whenever a child died, But I can never get used to it. It just pains me so much to have to see a child die because of an illness or because they are premature.  
  
“Ma’am, I am terribly sorry but your son was diagnosed with respiratory distressed syndrome and Apnea. Please, I know I can never do anything to get your son back but I can tell you how he was before he was gone.” I sighed, catching the attention of the pair. The man had cold dark eyes laid on me as I continued. I averted my eyes to somewhere else, being too scared to look at the couple in the eyes.  
“Eliot was a very happy boy. He loved staring at new objects and people and looked like as if he weren't sick at all. He had beautiful blue eyes and shined with happiness every time I came to check up on him. I never let anyone touch Eliot and kept his part of the room spotless. He always had the biggest smiles I could ever see on a baby, especially oneat  his age. I cared for him, fed him, cleaned him, and always checked up on him to see if he was doing fine. His heart beat was extremely healthy, as well as his breathing. He was a special one and I was hoping for him to grow up and be a sweet person. When I left to do something else after I checked up on him this afternoon he was doing excellent. He was smiling and laughing, being quite energetic. I only left for 30 minutes and in those thirty minutes I never knew that something like that would happen.” My voice was starting to shake but I held in all my emotions, I turned my gaze back at the crying couple.  
“It’s your fault Eliot died! ...It’s your freaking fault!! If you haven’t been distracted this would have never happened!! You Monster!!” The woman wailed as she hugged her husband. She didn't quite listen to me about Eliot but it still made my chest ache when she said that. Yes it’s your fault Levi. You’re the one to blame… You’re a murderer.  That voice again. I hate it when it enters my mind but it’s right. It always been right.  
“I will leave you two alone…” I dismissed myself before I also broke down. I walked out of the room and went to go clock myself out. Whenever this type of stuff happened we always got a week off before going back to work. I sighed as I entered my pin and finger print. Once done I ran back to my office and quickly put my white jacket on my chair and grabbed my stuff.   
            After I left with all my materials, I hurried to my car. As I seated myself, I started the engine and left home. Hopefully no one will be there.  
   
Eren’s Pov  
   
           “Douche bag!” Audrey sneered at me as I put a card down that says pick up four cards. Right now we were playing UNO, a game that I used to play at the shelter with some of my friends. I wiggled my eye brows at Audrey making her scowl even more, as she stretched out her legs after sitting criss-cross for so long. We were playing at the coffee table in the living room once we had nothing else to do. She was just about to cuss me out until her phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw who was calling. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, was it her brother?  
“Ciao.” She bluntly greeted. “No.” she then furrowed her eyebrows in a disgusted way.  
“I told you no! Why do I have to go? It isn't like you’re handicapped…What the hell! Ass hole don’t you dare touch my shit. I'm going there right now.” Audrey snapped and hung up. I stared up at her, my ears perking up in curiosity and my tail nervously wagging.  
“What’s up?” I asked as I saw her cleaning up our game.  
“My brother wants me at home. Immediately. So I have to leave now. Bye Eren and be careful by yourself. I’ll be here tomorrow. Or not. I'm not sure but I’ll contact Levi if I can. Arrivederci.” Audrey ruffled my hair as I sat on the ground and she left out the door. Now what do I do? I looked around the living room that was still pretty clean. I ran my fingers through my brown hair, careful with my ears since they were quite sensitive when touched. What can I do? I really don’t feel like doing anything that I have to move around to complete… Meh, I’m watching some cartoons on CN. I shrugged and lifted myself off of the ground to sit on the clean couch, grabbing the TV remote. Once I turned it on I saw that it was on that weird TV show called, Jersey Shore? So I just left it at that.

A few moments of watching~  
         

    Well it was quite weird. There is so much drama and partying, that it disgusts me, so I switched it off to another channel. I then found a cool cooking channel and started watching it since I may need to get newer recipes for future cooking sessions.   
     This cooking recipe was talking about making lasagna full of vegetables and meat. I was entranced on the cooking show until Mother Nature called, making me sigh because I had to miss the process of making it. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to do my business. Well I wasn't the type of dog that would pee anywhere, that's just gross. I entered the nice clean bathroom that I was forced into just yesterday. Sure I was traumatized, but I wasn't going to let that fear get to me when I needed to use the bathroom. I zipped down my pants and did the 'do'.  
      Once finishing I walked to the sink and put soap on my hand. I lathered the scented substance onto my hand, removing any bacteria. As I turned on the faucet I heard the front door open and shut loudly, as if someone were furious. Did master come back? Isn't earlier than expected since Audrey said he was coming in two hours. I shrugged and continued rinsing off the soap. I then dried off the water and walked outside, back into the living room. As I pattered down the hall, I heard heavy, raggedy breathing. I hurried over and saw that master was curled up into a ball on the couch, hiding his face. Cautiously, I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, not wanting him to lash out or anything.  
"Master?" I whispered, gently putting my hand on his elbow. As I did that my hand was slapped away and I earned a fierce glare. It pretty much shocked me to get smacked away, especially by someone I cared about and gave a lot of affection to. It hurt that he smacked me but I shrugged off the feeling for him to open up to me. Is this what Audrey meant when he could have his breakdowns and fits? Well she did say that they may be worse than her fits, when he's really upset, so maybe it'll be different? I inched closer to master, laying my hand on his shoulder this time.  
"Master?" I whispered again.  
  
"Fuck off." Levi sent me a harsh glare and hid his face behind his arms again. I saw that his eyes were red like if he were about to cry right then and there. Well this is going to be tricky to get him to open up. I scowled and stood up to go to the bed room. I quickly ran over there, grabbing a warm white blanket and a pair of grey sweats for him. I walked back to the living room, master still in the same position as before, not even moving an inch. I draped the sweats on the arm of the couch and placed the TV remote on the coffee table, being cautious of not disturbing the silence, with the exception of the cooking show still going on. I looked over at my Master as he still kept his head tucked behind his arms. 'He might get mad at me for this, but it's worth it' I quietly stooped over to Master and if I dare not, picked him up bridal style. Master was shocked at my sudden action and tried getting out of my hold.  
“Eren! Let go of me!” Master snapped as he struggled in my arms, but being the disobedient dog I am, I didn’t listen to him since I needed him to be happy. I sat back down on the couch leaning me back between the arm and the back of the left side of the couch, with master on my lap. Master was about to get off but I pulled him back and pushed his head so he could lean on my right shoulder, letting his feet dangle from the couch. Levi then just stopped struggling and just sat there, leaning hid head on me.  
Mission completed.  
Except for master glaring at me with eyes that look like they’re about to kill me but, at the same time look like they’re going to cry. I smiled down at the petit man and hugged him close.  
“master, what’s wrong?” I questioned as I held him close to my abnormally warm body. Levi just sent me another glare, 10 times more scarier than the other one, as he struggled to get out of my grip that clung to his small waist. He was quite buff for a thin small person I guessed, since I could practically feel the muscles on his abdomen.  
    Though he may be stronger than me, I still easily pulled him back onto my lap.  
"Let go of me!" Levi grunted as he squirmed in my lap, prying my arms off of his body, but I some how kept him in the same spot. Once again I gently pushed Levi's head onto my chest, holding him close to my body. Levi calmed down once again, this time relaxing into my embrace. But the outcome was different than I had expected, Levi was shaking as I held him. He slightly curled up into a ball on my lap, head lightly laid on my chest as he covered his face with his small pale hands.

"...P-Please... L-leave me alone..." Master's voice cracked, small sniffles escaping from his lips.   
"Master?" I whispered as I tilted my head to get a better view of his concealed face. I gently brushed his dark bangs out of his face as I continued holding him in a tight embrace. Why was he crying? Did I do something wrong? I gently grabbed his small hands with my left hand to remove them from his face, but he kept them at his face. 

    I let go of his hand and gently wrapped my arm around his slim waist once more, holding his shaking body close as possible. I placed my right hand on his head, gently combing my fingers through his dark hair, gently grazing my fingers over his scalp to help him calm down. In these two days, I only thought that master was a well composed person but right now he's breaking down in my arms, just like Audrey said he would. I leaned my head down, my nose nuzzled into the nest of soft hair on his head, smelling the sweet scent of flowers flowing into my nose.   
"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Levi's voice barely came out in a whisper as he tried pushing me away with one hand, wiping his face with the other. I took a hold of the hand that pushed against my chest and held it tenderly with my own. I really don't want to disobey my master but I don't want to see him like this; broken, crying, and upset. To specify, I mean that I it's hurts me that he is crying, especially when I don't know what is he crying about. His small hand was warm and vaguely wet because of his tears, as I held it. He was so tiny, which made it irresistible to smother him in hugs and kisses but I can't do that since we only just met for two days. I rubbed the back of master's hand with my thumb in soothing circles, in a way to calm him down. Levi's tears stopped but i heard small sniffs coming from him,as he leaned his head against my chest.

"Don't worry master, Everything is probably going to be okay. You should't cry, please." I softly whispered as I combed his hair but it was a bad decision. Levi's breath hitched, making his whole body tense up. A force push me away and the weight on my lap was gone, my lower back hitting the arm of the couch. Surprised i look up at Levi who glared at me, fire gleaming in his eyes, about ready to kill me. His sharp eyes were glazed with tears of anger and sadness, fists balled up tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"You don't even fucking know what happened Eren! Why the fuck would you think that everything is okay!? It's not going to be okay!! A baby died in my arms today! How can I be okay with someone's death was caused by me!? How can I live so casually like nothing happened!? A child's death that was cause my own hands... I-I'm not okay... It isn't going to be okay..." Right then and there Levi broke down. Tears rapidly fell from his now rose colored porcelain cheeks, as he tried wiping them away. A twinge of pain slipped through my chest, seeing my master crying, blaming him self. A child died?  
   I abruptly stood up and wrapped Levi into a hug, his face leaned against my chest. I felt warm tears seep through my shirt as he clung tightly to the front of it. I rubbed circles on his back, as I hugged him close, reassuring him that he could cry as much as he wanted to.

“I-It’s my fault! It’s my fault that he died! I’m so fucking stupid to leave him unattended” Levi clung tightly onto me, blaming himself for something that may or may not have been his fault. I looked down as the small man in my arms, gently running on of my hands through his hair. I really don’t know what to say to Master, in fear that I might get him even more pissed than before, So I just held him until he calmed down just enough to be able to talk to him.   
    The petite man soon enough stopped shedding tears but continued to tremble in my arms. I am still surprised but I continue hugging him, gently swaying side to side, gently humming a soft tune. 

Levi's PoV

"Eren, you can stop now." I looked up at Eren who held me in a warm embrace. My voice sounded disgustingly raspy and I bet my face was gross right now. Eren stared down at me with those bright green eyes, filled with worry, as he shook his head.  
"Nein." Eren held me even closer, if that was even possible. My arms rested at his chest, as our bodies were practically stuck together. I felt warm, safe in his arms that wrapped around my body. I loved how he smelled right now, a very faint scent of coffee radiated from him, which made me want to breathe even more of him, but I knew I couldn't. It's just going to be weird doing that, since he may be a straight dog. He's just comforting me because I am just his owner, I literally don't mean anything to him. I bet he already took a liking towards Audrey or maybe even developed a crush on her. Just the thought of it made me feel a twinge of anger... wait? Anger? No, that can't be...I can't be jealous of her… That’s just stupid. I laid my head against his chest, hearing the calming sound of his heart, slowly feeling my eyes close at the calmness.  
“…Master, You’re not alone. I’ll be here for you for as long as you want me to. So please, don’t hesitate to tell me that something happened to you.” Eren’s voice was gentle and soothing as I felt the vibrations from his chest. Just as he said that I felt as if I were going to cry again, but I held it in and just nuzzled into Eren’s shirt.  
“Thank you…” I whispered into his chest, as I felt the arms around me relax and tighten even more to the point that I had to tell Eren I could breathe anymore. I looked back up at him, seeing him smile brightly at me, revealing his sharp canines in that gorgeous, pearly white, angel, smile of hi- ‘god damn it Levi, you just have to stop thinking of Eren like that. You know you are never going to get him’ but that didn't stop me from staring back at him. Now that I'm thinking, This is the longest Eren has spoken to me during these two days he lived with me…And I like hearing that gorgeous voice of his. It really suits him.  
“Master, are you alright now?” Eren asks as a worried expression appears on his face again, gently brushing my dark bangs out of my face with one of his hands while the other was placed on the middle of my back. I wordlessly nodded, still staring at Eren before he let go of me, making me internally disappointed. Eren then handed me a pair of sweats and shrugged off the hoodie he wore, giving it to me.  
“Please change into this, and sit on the couch while I get something sweet for you.” Eren smiled as he pecked my fore head and walked off into the kitchen. I just stood there frozen, raising my hand to my fore head to touch the spot where Eren just placed his lips to. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach, as a red blush filled my cheeks. I-It’s nothing! Don’t get so worked up about a simple kiss to the fore head Levi. He just did it to pity you, so it’s nothing important.  
I shrugged off the scene that unraveled earlier and quickly changed into the pair of sweats that Eren brought for me. I then slipped off my tie and unbuttoned my white dress shirt, revealing a plain white t-shirt I slipped on this morning.   
Eren then came back into the living room holding two spoons and a jar of Chocolate Mint Ice cream(where the hell did he get that from?). He placed the items on the coffee table and picked up the hoodie that somehow landed on the dark wooden floor. The sun was falling at this point, making it hard to see clearly, but at that moment, Eren was stunning. I stared at those eyes bright that I was so obsessed with, now looking like a golden honey colour instead of a blue teal colour. Eren just smirked and draped the hoodie over my shoulders, then grabbed the TV remote and flipped it on to one of Hanji's and Audrey's anime movie called 'My neighbor Totoro' . ' _How does he even know how to operate the DVD player in the first place?_ ' I blankly stared at him in confusion but Eren just giggle and ushered me to the couch where he had a fluffy blanket. He sat back at the spot where he was before and once again, picked me up and placed me on his lap in the same position as before. He wrapped the blanket on us and some how grabbed the jar of ice cream from the coffee table and placed it in my lap.

"Why are we watching totoro?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Eren who's ears perked up at my question.

"It's because totoro is awesome. And well, we need something to perk up our moods." Eren shyly smiled, slowly pulling me closer to his body.

"And what's with the ice cream? it's the middle of the fucking winter" I playfully glared at him as I rested my head at his shoulder, watching the blue bunnies jump across the screen when the opening of the movie started.

"Hush master, just enjoy this moment of watching something cute." Eren smiled nuzzled my hair affectionately. I rolled at my eyes at how familiar that sounded when Eren said that last part. Exactly what Hanji or Petra says when they force me to watch princess movies with them. 

"Shut up, and can you stop calling me master? It's creepy." I glare at the boy who keeps on touching my hair with his face.

"Why do you ask? Master is master so that's why I call master, master" a few moments of silence was passing between us before I shrugged it off.

"You're weird as hell, just call me Levi. Bright eyes" I smirked, lightly flicking Eren's fore head and opening the jar of ice cream. I scooped some up and ate the minty cold dessert, letting it spread through out my taste buds. Reasons why I am in love with mint ice cream, it's perfect. I let out a hum of pleasure as I watch the movie flicker across the screen, showing many different scenerys.  
Occasionally I felt Eren's right hand on my waist, gently rubbing circles or just resting there. I just pretended not to notice and focused on the cartoon that played on the television. But I actually felt pleased with all the attention I'm getting from Eren who subconsciously pulls down my shirt for me when he accidentally touches my skin, making me feel relaxed comfortable of not covering up every time and getting nervous because of my body, since he just does it for me.   
We couldn't even finish half of the ice cream so I reluctantly volunteered to put it back in the freezer. I don't know why I suddenly feel all depressed of not being near that mutt. It comes off as strange to me but as usual, I just ignored it and took the jar and spoon to the kitchen. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me as I walked into the kitchen before going back to watching the movie.   
After putting the jar back into the freezer, I walked back to the living room seeing Eren staring back at me, as if he were waiting for my presence. In reality, I don't like the idea of someone hugging me 24/7. I don't know why, but for some reason, Eren is an exception. But I felt shy to just confidently sit on his lap, * _what if he just pushes me off and say 'I only did that because you were depressed.' Or even worse, what if he thinks I'm becoming clinging_ * the thought of Eren, my own dog, judging me gave me chills that ran down my back. I waddled into the living room, walking past Eren to sit next to him, but he wouldn't take any of my crap.  
Eren grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down onto his lap, hugging me like if I were a giant teddy bear. I snuggled closer to the bigger male, getting comfortable in his warmth. Eren gently stroked my hair as we continued watching the cartoon. His chest rises and and falls, making it soothing to lay on it. His heart beat was relaxing, though I laid on the right side of his chest, I could still faintly hear it. Every once in a while I felt the rumble of Eren's soft laugh towards the show, making me smile as well.  
  
 _I think I can get used to this type of treatment..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late-ish with this chapter. My teachers keep on bombarding me with homework and well i think next week's update will be a little late so I apologize in advance. B) I feel so bad-ass.  
> Also here is my tumblr if you want to see updates of the fic or stuff. (you don't have to you can just ignore this.)  
> http://utaa-chan.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is Back into the scene! We discover more about eren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Apologize for being late. More info after the chapter.

   
        You know that awesome feeling you get when you achieve something? Well, I feel like that right now.  
 I really don't know how but right now, master is tightly clinging onto me and not letting go.

"Hey... Master, it’s time to wake up." I whispered, not trying to scare him. He looked adorable in his sleep but he is griping onto me like if I were going to escape. In reality I like having him near me, wanting him to be as close to me as possible. I gently brushed the dark locks out of his sharp beautiful face revealing the peaceful look he had, relaxed from the usual scowl that he wore. I lightly smiled to myself, observing the small movement of his chest, slightly rising and falling with every intake of air. I watched as how his thin fingers slightly twitched as his tightly clung to me as if I were going to leave him. Levi's face was gorgeous, especially with the soft rays of sun light, touching his porcelain colored skin, making it glow under its shine. His rose colored lips were slightly parted, making it a little easier to hear him breathing. His face revealed some kind of innocence in it, almost like a child. I gently traced the soft skin of his light rose dusted cheek, gently brushing the silky hair out of his face.

        He still doesn't know how I feel about him but I'm okay with that. If I could be near Master, just like this for the rest of my life, I would be satisfied with it. I just want to be near Levi, not wanting to be separated from him, not wanting him to leave me alone, to have him all to myself. I slipped my hand off of his cheek and pulled him close, taking in his sweet scent. I felt him snuggle closer to me, him nuzzling closer into my shoulder.  
But knowing that Master may have to go to work right now irked me. That’s why I was awake, because Levi’s alarm went off but he’s still sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

“Master~! You have to go to work.” I whispered even louder, lightly shaking him awake. A furrow fell upon his thin dark eyebrows, as he stirred in his sleep. I continued trying to wake him up, not wanting him to be late because of work. I know that he had a rough day yesterday at the hospital, and I know that he may still be depressed because of the baby it but I can't do anything about his schedule since he has to finished another day of work until he could be free again. I sat up and gently shook him again, cooing out his name This time succeeding. I watched levi open his eyes, revealing those gorgeous silver gleaming eyes of his flutter open. A small yawn escaped from him, making a cute squeak sound come from him, which is quite odd coming from a man with his persona. He stretched his small body out, exhaling a breath of air. 

    I slightly chuckled at how adorable master looked with his hair being a total mess and how big his clothes look on him, making him look tiny. 

"Hey Eren."  He greeted nonchalantly, rubbing his eye with his knuckle. Levi then froze what he was doing and jumping, turning his torso towards me, eyes with full of shock. He immediately started backing away toward the edge of the bed, which also made me panic. 

"Master no!" I yelled as Levi slipped off the bed. But thank the holy freckled messiah that I grabbed onto Levi's arms, making him just barely dangle from the edge of the bed.   
    Well let me explain how we probably looked at a third person's point of view. I was sitting up, my legs bent, pushing back for support as I held Levi's arms. Levi's fore legs were still on top of the bed, between my legs, his butt off the edge, making his head almost touching the floor just by two inches. So right now we were having some trouble.

"... Master, What do we do now?" I asked as I held tightly onto Levi's wrists. He just glared at me with cold eyes not happy in the situation we were in.

"Help me up you stupid brat!" Levi spat, still dangling from the edge of the bed. I was holding in my laughs, trying not to make master even more mad, as I got a better grip on his wrists. 

"Okay, on three I'm going to pull you up. One. Two." I started chanting. Levi's expression changed from anger to horror as I counted.

"EREN, NO! Ack!" Levi yelped as I pulled him up making him fall onto my chest and both of us fall onto the mattress. I started laughing uncontrollably, with Levi glaring at me, his hair sticking out in random places.

"You're an asshole" Levi growled, pushing himself off of me. I continued laughing, clutching my stomach as I rolled to my side. I was practically crying in laughter. Levi's face was so adorable and hilarious when I pulled him up. 

    My laughter soon died down after awhile and I saw that Levi was already gone. I heard the water from the bathroom running and some faint singing, so that must mean that he was taking a shower. I quickly got up and set the bed, and went over to my space of clothing. I picked out a random pair of dark jeans, black and white slip on vans and a random white V neck shirt. I quickly changed into that outfit and made my way into the living room. Yeah, yeah, I know that I didn't brush my teeth but a special little someone is occupying the bathroom. I sat on the couch, and flipped on the tv. I put it on channel 2 and started watching the news.

    Right now, the time was 7:43 am and Levi was changing into his clothes. I watched as how the reporter talked about New Years was near and that it may be dangerous on the streets of the Bay Area. I out stretched my arms, letting my muscles get into movement. I heard the bathroom door open and shut from all the way up stairs. Quickly, I turned my head to face see Levi walking down stairs looking quite nice in his work clothes. Wow. His usually bouncy hair was combed back, revealing the shape of his face, and strong jaw. His thin eyebrows were more relaxed than usual as he fixed his sleeve. I smiled brightly towards the man, making my tail wag happily along as he walked down the stairs. Levi turned his gaze towards me and sent me a disgusted look. My tail stopped wagging and my smile dropped, along with my ears.

"Go brush your teeth you disgusting mutt. You also need another bath." He glared as he started walking to the kitchen. Why is he suddenly so cold? I looked down toward my lap and furrowed my brows. was it something i did? But i don't recall saying anything to him to get him pissed off... Is he mad about earlier when he almost fell? As clueless as I was, I still stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, still wondering about Levi's sudden coldness. Usually I wouldn't care about getting the cold shoulder but this is master who we're talking about. One minute he is a total saint the next, he is practically murdering me with his eyes. Just thinking about that glare ran chills down my back, and not the good chills. I nervously bit my lip as I walked down the hallway and turned to go into the bathroom. 

    Entering, I turned on the lights and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Hair was sticking out in random places, somehow my saliva was dried and smeared across my face, my teeth weren't even brushed. Obviously he would look disgusted at my hilariously gross appearance. I slightly giggled at myself and started cleaning myself up.

_____

        Once I finished made my way over to the kitchen, to see Master standing on a chair grabbing something from a tall cabinet. Usually when I was with Audrey she would ask me to reach it for her but this is Levi. He will probably skin me alive if I asked him if he needed help.

"Fucking cabinet has to be so damn high..." I heard Levi muttering as he got down from the chair. I smiled at Levi and walked over to him.

"Morning master." I greeted, hugging Levi from behind. Master stiffened at the touch and pushed me away. He sent me a harsh look and backed away from me. A tense at

"Don't fucking touch me. Forget about what happened yesterday it meant nothing." He turned on his foot and started walking away as if nothing happened. I watched him leave into another part of the house, probably retrieving his items. I was in shock, not knowing why Master was mad at me. But as I was about to go find him, I saw that he placed a paper at the dining table and walked out the door with all of his work stuff. Before I could stop him, the door was slammed shut and he was gone. I was just left there, in the middle of the kitchen, feeling rejected. I dropped my hand, that I didn't know that I was holding out towards the front door. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked toward the ground, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 'Why did Levi look at me like that? What does he mean about forgetting about yesterday?' There is no way I would forget about something important as that. To specify, it is clearly impossible for me to forget something like that.  I tightened my grip around my arm and glared holes into the white marble floor. My ear slightly twitched in annoyance, making me sigh.  _'Well I shouldn't get so worked up about it. Hanji did warn me about how Levi can be especially since it's been three days now_ ' 

    I strutted over to where the piece of paper sat. Sitting down in the chair I picked up the sheet and saw that Levi written something on it. His hand writing kind of reminded me of a girl's bubbly handwriting making it really cute.

  _Eren,_  
 _I won't be back until tomorrow evening. Hanji or Audrey will probably be there at around 9 am and stay the night. DON'T make a mess of the house. And if Hanji destroys anything inform me immediately._  
 _Also, nothing happened yesterday. Never mention it. You have your own room in the house so move your stuff over there. You are no longer permitted in my room unless necessary._  
 _-Levi_  
   
  I reread the letter over and over again, my face turning into one of confusion. Why is he suddenly turning cold towards me? I felt a tinge of pain in my chest. I placed a hand over my mouth, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. I’m not going to lie but Levi is now getting on my nerves. One day we are relaxing and being casual with each other and next thing you know, he practically evades me as if I were a virus. He acts even more childish than I do! I face planted on the table already fed up. I groaned into the glossy wooden table, my voice echoing through out the whole house.

"Why is he so complicated!!???" I sat up and slammed my hands onto the dining table. A sting shot up my arm making me hiss in pain. I waved my hands around, making the blood run the ought my veins again. ' _Why am I such an idiot? Why the heck did I have to fall in love with a person like him? Sure he's adorable, funny, strange, cute, weird, attractive and-. What the hell? But it's true that he is cute._ ' I smiled lightly to myself, looking back down at the dark wood.

"Too bad those feeling won't be returned..." I sighed, laying my hands back down on the table top, laying my chin on it as well.

"No need to fear! Twerkman is here!!" A female voice called as they burst through the door. I snapped my head over to the direction of the door to see that it was Hanji, who was wearing a honey brown teddy bear onesie that had a white patch on the stomach. And behind her was Audrey wearing a dark green dinosaur onsie and she also had a giant bag of spicy funyuns with her.

"Ayye! Sup Eren!" The shorter girl waved as she hopped over, taking the seat infront of me. Hanji slid into the chair beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"So! How you doin', Jäger?" Hanji smiled, using an accent to go with her question. Did time go that fast? I picked up my head and turned to look at the brunette, her eyes full of excitement and happiness.

"I don't know." I sighed, placing my face into my hands. Both girls' smiles faltered and slowly faded, both watching me closely, indicating me to continue.

"Why is that?" Hanji asked, taking her arm off from around me and placing it on my shoulder. Turning my face towards her, I slid the white piece of paper with the girlish handwriting on it. Hanji turned her gaze towards the piece of paper and picked it up, reading the words carefully. 

   As moments passed, Hanji bursted out laughing, clutching her stomach in a way as if it were aching. Audrey shook her head and opened her bag of chips, putting a ring into her mouth. I just sat there confused, watching as her laughter died down.

"Oh my gosh... Ha! I can't believe how hilarious this is! Eren, don't worry too much about it. He'll eventually open up more to you, he's just shy." Hanji snickered, as she placed the paper back on the table.

"I don't know. He was really cold to me earlier this morning. Im not sure what I did to piss him off." I groaned, putting my head down again.

"Hey, Audrey. Don't eat too many. You know hot chips are bad for your stomach." Hanji scolded, as she ruffled my brown hair.

"Bruh. I'm only eating a few and then I'm putting it in one of the cabinets. So don't worry about it." Audrey waved Hanji off as she held the bag close to her chest. Hanji raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl, warning her that she wasn't playing around.

"Remember that you have a sensitive stomach. I don't want to rush you to the hospital because you didn't listen to me" Hanji sighed, giving in but turning back to me and giving me a smile of reassurance. I tilted my head, curiosity perking up. Audrey stood up from the table and left to go into the living room.

"I'm watching South Park. Don't bother me." Audrey called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hallway.

"So Eren! Now since Audrey is gone, Can I ask you some questions!?" Hanji suddenly squealed, a huge smile taking over her features. I flinched at the sudden loudness, almost falling off of my chair. Holy crap, that lady has a loud voice. I went back to my position that I was in before, lightly running a hand through my hair.  
"Sure... What do you want to know?" I looked over at the over enthusiastic brunette as she practically jumped out of her chair.  
"Okay let me start with some easy questions!!!" Hanji squealed, turning to look at me, bright smile not faltering. I gave her a nervous smile in return, now starting to get scared of Hanji's abnormally large grin.  
"Can you hear from both your dog ears and human ears?" She questioned. I smiled at that. It was pretty easy to answer so I didn't have to worry.  
" um, yeah. I can hear from all of them. My dog ears are more sensitive though." I replied, lightly twitching my left ear in habit.  
"Goodie." Hanji wrote that down in a small note book she magically brought out from who knows where and started scribbling some stuff down. "Can you see black and white like an actual dog or do you see colours?"  
"My right eye I see colours like any human being, but with my left eye I'm colour blind." Hanji's eyes glistened with excitement when I answered that, writing even more furiously into her note book.

"Can You Speak Fluent German since you're a German Shepherd?"

"Ja, ich ziemlich fließend sprechen können."

"okay..."

"Can you eat Chocolate or garlic?"   
"Yes I can, but not too much."

"Is your nose sensitive like a dog's as well?" 

"Sadly, no. It depends on the certain genes a shape shifter, I guess?" 

"Can you go into full dog form?" I froze up at that question. 'Can I actually change into full dog form? I remember my mom told me I was a puppy when I was born. So it that a yes?'  
"Um... Yes-ish. But I don't like going into that form."

"Oh. Too bad. Can shape shifters have romantic feelings towards humans and other shape shifters?" This time an actual chill ran down my back. Does she know about that? Well of course she does Eren! Remember that whole act you put up at the hospital when you were swooning all over Master?

"U-Um, Y-Yes, they can." I replied simply, not wanting to talk about it too much.

"That's Awesome!! Like you can really fall in love with humans! Can you do sexual activities with them?" Steam pratically can out of Hanji's nose with she bursted out all excited, scaring me a bit.

"Hanji!! Stop scaring the poor kid!" Audrey yelled from all the way from the living room, earning a laugh from Hanji.

"Ahah.... Sorry Eren, it's just its so cool having to talk to a shape shifter! It's not everyday that you can ask questions like this!" Hanji chuckled, brushing her bangs out of her face. She was quite an odd woman. I wouldn't have guessed that Master would have her as a friend, especially with his personality type.  
" that's true. So, are you going to sleep over tonight?" I asked, smiling in return. Hanji furiously nodded.  
"Heck yeah!! It's going to be so cool!! We will be up all night watching, a bunch of scary movies and some chick flicks and eating junk food and braiding each other's hair, and talk about boys!!" Hanji babbled, shooting jokes here and there.  
"I'm asexual! And we are going to watch 'Gran Torino' " Audrey called again, this time her voice sounding more muffled, probably because of the chips in her mouth. A small laugh erupted from me, making my smile even more bigger.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. I want to watch mean girls." I pointed out. That movie was pretty weird and funny at some parts. It's one of my favourites in the chick flick section. Don't ask why.

"Of course we are watching mean girls!! And yes we are watching Gran Torino! Now, before we start our sleep over, which is going to start at seven thirty, I want to do something! I want to go somewhere!" Hanji smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her, suspicious of what she is going to say.

"Let's go to pier 39!" Hanji flailed her hands up and did the jazz hands motion, which kinda creeped me out.

"Uhh, what's that?" 

"It's one of the best spots to walk around, in San Fran! Let's go!" Hanji cheered as she promptly stood up and dragged me to the living room. 

   I saw Audrey sitting crisscross on the couch, the bag of chips next to her, as she was focused on the television watching the cartoons run around.

"Audrey!! Let's go to pier 39!!" Audrey turned her gaze towards me and Hanji and groaned, whipping her head back into the couch.

"I don't wanna! I need to watch Buttars get shot by cartman." She groaned. Hanji raised an eyebrow at her and placed her hands on her hips.

“We are going. Plus remember that Levi has all 16 seasons. He just needs to get the 17th and then we'll have all of them." She pointed out, which magically caught the attention of the small girl. 

"All right, but let me put on my shoes, and let Eren dress up. He isn't going out in that attire, especially since it's freezing out there. He's going to freeze to death." Audrey glared, gesturing towards me with her chin as she picked up a pair of black slip on vans.

"Oh... I forgot. Eren, you should really change into warm clothes. Where we're going is near the ocean and its freakin cold, me and Audrey have a lot of layers under the onesies so go put on some warm clothes. I recommend thick sweat pants and a thick hoodie." Hanji smiled as she started pushing me towards the hallway. “Now go change so we can go to the pier and ride the horse tornado thingy!”

“Hanji, it’s called a carousel not a horse tornado.” Audrey butted in as she grabbed her bag of chips to put it in the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But Eren, go change clothes!” Hanji whined, gesturing for me to go away. I laughed and walked off into Master’s room, where my clothes were. I saw that the bed was already neatly done, the pure white sheets laying in perfect formation. Just the thought of ruining those sheets and doing things to Ma _-. Eren, Stop. He might not think about you that way… but we don’t know about that._ I shook the thoughts out of my head as I search for the articles of clothing I was going to wear for the day. I picked up some grey Hollister sweats that had the logo running down the left pant, and I slipped on a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a navy blue hoodie. Looking at myself in the mirror, I comb my hair so I could at least look presentable when I went out side. I straightened my clothes and grabbed a pair of low top black and white converse, and slipped them on. 

  I was really curious of where we were going, especially since I never actually traveled through the city of San Francisco. I have heard about it many times from people but I never actually went to venture the city myself. Plus it may be a good way to distract myself from this morning's 'situation.' I let out a breathy sigh as I walked down the stairs to meet up with the two women.

"Hurry up Eren! Let gooo!!!" Hanji squealed as she grabbed her keys and grabbed my arm, dragging me out to the cold winter. A blast of cold wind hit me as Hanji opened the door. Audrey was right, it was freezing. I immediately hid away my tail and ears to keep them from freezing in the winter weather. The cold air gently nipped my ears, nose and cheeks, making them turn pink. I wonder if it's going to snow? 

"Just so you know, it doesn't snow here in SF. It's just freaking cold. It's practically cold here all the time." Audrey pointed out as she waddled over next to me. Yes, she waddled and she looked like a duckling. I look down at her and giggled, making her look up in confusion.

"Um... Was what I said funny?" She questioned, tilting her head to look at me in the eyes. 

"Heh, no I just thought of something." I smiled, putting my hands in my pockets as we headed towards Hanji's car.

"Oh. Okay." Audrey opened the door to a black BMW M3 CSL, where Hanji sat excitedly. The younger girl sat in the back and put on her seat belt, no emotion showing on her face. Puzzled, I sat in the passenger seat -oh lord it was already warm inside-  next to Hanji who is already wanting to drive. Nervously, I clicked on the seat belt and the car started moving. And holy crap, I saw my life flash right before my eyes.

    I clung tightly onto the seat and quickly flickered my eyes to Audrey who was saying silent prayers under her breath. Hanji, was laughing like a maniac as she sped down the street.   
 _'Dearest lord,_  
 _I am sorry for the sins I have committed_

_-though some I do not regret-_

_please spare me and let me live until I could advance into my relationship with my master._  

                         _Sincerely Eren Jaeger._

  
  Hanji then suddenly started slowing down and started driving like a normal person would do. Has The Lord marco answered my prayers??? Astonished, I turned my gaze over at hazel eyed woman who started humming to a song on the radio. 

"Sorry I scared you there Eren, I just like speeding through Levi's street. It's just so fun!" Hanji snickered as she made a left turn. I quietly nodded and turned my sight back to the street in front of us. I hope that I will survive this day.  
   
~ time skip~  
   
It turns out that I survived the car ride and I am now walking down Powell street. Supposedly Hanji changed her mind about pier 39 so we're just going through the sf great mall. And I just discovered that this mall was huge. And I mean HUGE.

"You wanna get a crêpe? Their really good!" Hanji suggested as we walked towards the food court. The mall was not very busy since it was still morning but it was still buzzing with chatter and the excitement of people around us.

"Are those the things that come from France?" I asked, hearing something about that from my best friend.

"Yeah! Eren, did you know that Levi was born and raised in the city of Lyon in France." I cocked my head to the side and questioned Hanji.

"So he's French? I thought Audrey just called him French because he has proper etiquette." I pointed out, receiving a small glare from Audrey.

"How dare you! How can you defy my wisdom?" She pouted, crossing her arms cross her chest.

"Eh, I'm sorry. It's just I wanted to make sure."

"Me estas acusando que yo soy una mentirosa!?" 

"Um, English please?"  
Audrey rolled her eyes and repeated what she said.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"... Well nobody is calling you a truther." Hanji muttered under her breath as she dragged us over to the crêpe parlor.

“You two are so cruel to me” The shorter girl huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. I chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit.

“I’m Sorry but you are not a truther like the rest of us. You are now part of the rejected friends list." I stuck out my tongue at Audrey as she was standing there, mouth agape .

"You are so mean!!!" She whined, looking as if she were about to kick me. Hanji and I burst out laughing as we stood in line.

"Aww my little munchkin is mad. Don't hurt yourself." Hanji teased, slinging an arm across her shoulders and pulling her close, rubbing her head.

"Don't touch me with those musty hands of yours!" The shorter snapped, pushing away Hanji.

"Ahh, just like Levi. I wonder how you got so snappy like him. You are also a total clean freak and you hold your cup just like him. You two are like twins. Except that you have my skin colour, you smile, you like dubstep and you are shorter." I laughed at Audrey's reaction as she was about to smack Hanji until the person called us over to order our food.

~skip.

   We sat at a small table, Audrey in front of me and Hanji right next to me. We all got different types of crêpes 

"Gimmie a strawberry" 

"No way, you didn't want to get a sweet crêpe so you don't get a strawberry~!" Hanji sang, sticking her tongue out at Audrey.

"Eren! Tell Hanji to give me a strawberry!"

"Hanji give her a strawberry" I bluntly ordered which made Hanji reluctantly give Audrey a strawberry. I didn't really paid attention to the two girls as I was thinking about Master.

What I couldn't understand was, is that he just suddenly changed his attitude to me which concerned me. I really don't know how to explain it but it just confuses me! I like him a lot. Even though it hasn't even been a week of living with him, I somehow feel an attachment towards him. Like I need to be with him, but he just pushes me away. Am I being too clingy? But I couldn’t because he goes to work. Is he mad about yesterday night? Or about what I did to him when he was eating, Or maybe when I picked him up and hugged him? I felt an expression of worry take over my face as I thought about the many reasons of what I did to make master mad. I didn’t notice hanji and audrey’s conversation ending and turning to look over to me.

“Hey Eren, are you okay dude?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright” I smile softly at Audrey who looks concerned.

“Eren, if you’re still bummed out about Levi, Don’t worry!! How many times have I told you already!?? He just needs time to open up and have trust in you. Plus he becomes a little tsundere when he likes someone so calm your titties down and eat your crêpe.” Hanji smirked, ruffling my hair. I let out a hum of agreement and started eating the astonishing, delicious food. But a nagging feeling kept telling me that something bad was going to happen, making me worry again. This time I Just hid it. I really need to see levi.

“Oh Eren, Audrey, Did you know that Levi has Four Interns working with him for two months?” Hanj piped up.

“Really? When did he tell you- No, wait. Don’t tell me you’ve been snooping around his office again?”

“It’s not called snooping. It’s called observing at a close distance.” Hanji retorted, taking pride in her success.

“Hanji, you know how pissed off Princess shorty gets when you go through his stuff.” Audrey rolled her eyes as she ate her crepe.

“Well, he won’t know that it’s me.” Hanji snickered.

“Wait! What are interns?” I asked, interrupting them before they got into another argument.

“Oh, they are either a student or trainee who works, sometimes without pay, at a trade or occupation in order to gain work experience. So Audrey might be an intern for 2014 summer for about two months. So that’s how hospitals or clinics or any kind of job (occupation) can see if they already know how to do the job.” Hanji explained.

“Oh! So you mean that they just go there to have experience, and when they get their actual job they would already know how to do it?” I asked, trying to get more information on this.

“Yeah! Pretty much like that!” Hanji smiled as she drank from her cup of water.

“Cool! so they are working with Master?” I inched closer, curious of the new thing I'm learning.

“Mhm! I would have never thought Levi would volunteer to be a teacher for them. Usually he’d reject it. But it seems that’s the reason why he isn’t coming home tonight.”  
I twiddled with my fork as I was intrigued with the conversation. Was he pissed this morning because he had to work with other people? If he was pissed at that and not at me then it maybe okay but I'm still confused about kicking me out of his room. Hopefully tomorrow when I see him he’ll be in a better mood.

“So, you want to go to the aquarium?” Audrey asked, poking my nose with her finger.

“Yeah. That seems awesome” I nodded.

_Maybe today will be good?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry! I was busy yesterday and im really tired so i was late. I hopefully wont happen again. Hopefully. I hope you liked this chapter.   
> <33  
> Ciao~!


	10. Interns and Creepers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Pov.  
> Some one has taken an interest towards The grumpy Princess

Levi's PoV.  
   
I irritably sighed, running a hand through my hair. Four collage kids stood right in front of me in a straight line, two females and two males. One Girl had dark brown, curly hair that was in a side braid, strands of her bangs framing her round tanned skin, and hazel-green eyes, probably about 5'4. The other girl had Short, very Blonde hair, styled in a pixie cut, her bangs brushed to the right side of her face, that also came with a pair of plain brown ones, Her height may have been a 5'6 which irritated me. As for the two males, One had dark hair, cut in a comb over, flattened by gel, His skin was very tan, by his appearance he may have been badly tanned over the summer and the tint stayed on his skin? He had Brown eyes as well, and was pretty tall but was probably an inch shorter that the pixie haired girl. And the other guy, His hair was cut like an Adam Lambert hair cut. His hair was tainted in a dirty blond that matched with a pair of Very Deep blue vibrant eyes. 

I kept my focus on all of them, not showing them any weaknesses, even though I felt a little nervous of standing in front of a group of teens like this.

"I am Levi Ackerman, head doctor of this section. I will be your instructor for today and tomorrow until doctor Historia Reiss returns from her business trip." I informed not changing my stoic expression.  
"Unlike Doctor Reiss, I will be quite strict. Your stations must be completely spotless up to my standards and you should know what time you have break. Always, ALWAYS clean up after yourselves and wash your hands right before and after you come in here. I do not tolerate any disgusting, grimy hands in this area." I premised, shooting my glares at the interns who looked like they were going to shit themselves. I rolled my eyes at them and then went over the things I do at the nursery. I fixed my black wide rimmed glasses that sat on the bridge of my nose,  preventing them from sliding down the bridge of my nose. 

My phone then suddenly vibrated indicating that I received a text message.

"Okay, now that I got you informed go get the records of the baby's heart beats and lung rates. Be cautious around them, especially when they're sleeping. I don't want to deal with a horde of babies screaming. When you finish writing them down, place them in a neat stack on that small box paper holder labeled 'Today's Records' and leave a check mark on the small circles that have the date labeled. I will not accept Papers that are smudged, crumpled or any of the sorts. If you give me one that is like that, you will be forced to rewrite it all. Yes, this is mandatory. And if you even try testing my patience you will be sent to clean and dust the storage area where all the baby supplies are stored. If you have questions ask me. If you are confused about a certain thing, inform me or my assistant Ms. Brzenska who will be arriving in five minutes." I ordered. I noticed some of the interns snickered at the idea of the storage cleaning process. I felt nervous butterflies forming in my stomach but i ignored them, trying to focus on my job and not curling into a ball in my office. I rolled my eyes and continued "So, you are to report to me for the next 48 hours, the other doctor will introduce herself after my shift. Once Dr. Reiss returns you are to report to her immediately" The group of teens nodded and hurried to get their clipboards and pens. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was a text message from Audrey. Not having any suspicions I unlocked my phone and read the message.

   
 **From:-Midget-**  
 _Hey princess, do your nipples look like pepperoni? Just askin', you learn new stuff when your with Hanji and Eren. o_o_  
   
What the fuck. What is this child on? Did Hanji get her drunk or is she high? I scrunched my nose at her text and quickly messaged her back.  
   
 **To: Midget**  
 _What the fvkc do you mean? What did Hanji do to you this time? And stop calling me Princess._  
   
I locked my phone and went over to check on the babies. The thought of Eliot dying was still stuck in my head. I just didn't know how to deal with it, especially since he was the baby I've somehow grown attached to. I walked over to a small little girl who had sun-kissed tan skin, beautiful light brown eyes and dark hair. Her name was Fernanda. She was a premature who had quite sensitive skin but was relatively healthy. ‘ _Just one more week until she leaves the hospital. Then she’ll live with her new family._ ’ I grabbed my clip board that I left there before the interns entered the room.   
 

  I seriously don't like getting interns. It's just too much of a hassle explaining everything they had to do and to help them out with some stuff. Also, I hate talking infront of a group of people, especially Strangers. Usually I would reject doing this kind of thing but since no one else is working today except the nurses and I have to be the one keeping watch of these kids.   
    As I was writing down the records for Fernanda, I heard the Female interns gossip not that far from me.  
"Don't you think Dr. Ackerman is kind of cute?"  
"I know right! Though he looks pretty short for his age we're probably the same height." The brown headed girl giggled.  
"Do you think he's single though? It would suck if he was in a relationship." I rolled my eyes at their gossiping. They are just saying that because they want better points when I report to Reiss when she returns, it's all lies.

Freaking brats.

I quickly wrote down the stuff I needed and placed the clip board down. My phone started vibrating again.

**Incoming call:**  
 _Historia Reiss._  
   
I rolled my eyes again and answered it, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yes? What do you need?" I asked as I watched Fernanda staring off into space.

"Levi, can you fax me this month's status update once you get all the papers from the interns. I need them as soon as possible. Please!" Historia begged. 

"Yeah, sure. What time do you need them?"

"Like around 10:30?? But can you please give them in at 10:00 so I can scan them over?"

"Yeah, they'll be there. Bye Historia, I have to take care of YOUR interns." I dismissed.

"I'm sorry!!! I'll get you your favorite croissant as an apology."

"Stop apologizing. Anyways I have to hang up. I need to check up on these brats" I turned my head to see one of the boys walking over to me, looking quite confused. He was pretty tall which reminded me of Eren. No, this kid is a little taller. Maybe by two inches? He had dirty blond hair, and bright pure blue eyes. Oh, it was that kid. I completely forgot about in in like ten minutes.

    I looked at his name tag that said the name 'Tristian Hyland' spelled out on those ID badges the Hospital gave them. I raised an eyebrow at him indicating of why he wasn’t doing what I had told him to.

“What do you need?” I asked, grabbing the attention of the boy.

“O-oh um, you look so familiar… Didn’t we take a class together? I could have sworn we had chemistry.” The guy smirked, looking at me in the eye. I looked up at him and squinted, a death aura probably surrounding me. The kid inched closer to me, just enough until i was right between him and the incubator. I furrowed my brows even more, pushing away from me.

“You’re a hundred years too early Hyland. Get back to your area or I'm kicking you out of the lab. I am not here to flirt or play around just because you are a desperate, horny, little shit.” I spat, grabbing my clip board and walking over to the paper area to get another form. That grabbed the attention of the girls who were just talking about me. They started watching the scene play out.

   Tristian followed me as I walked over to the filing place. I really did not like this kid at all. Who the fuck does this kid think he is, flirting when he’s supposed to be training? Fucking disgusting.

“Ouch. That hurts doll-face. Why does someone so cute have a Dirty mouth?” I turned my head over to the taller male and glared even harsher. I pushed up my glasses right before snapping,

“What the fuck are you saying you shitty brat. Get back to work. I already told you I don’t flirt. If you’re looking for a fuck buddy find someone else. I am not interested.” I grabbed another paper and placed the filled out form into the bin. My little blow up caught the attention of my assistant nurse, Rico Brzenska, who walked through the door, coming over to my rescue.  
“Please stop bothering Dr. Ackerman. I recommend not angering him since he may get harsher with his words. Plus it may be good for your safety at the least” Rico explained as walked over to us. Tristian smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Then I’ll talk to you later sweet cheeks.” Tristan then reached his hand over to pet me on the head. I immediately smacked his hand away. Rico grabbed me by the shoulders to hold me back from doing any more physical actions.

“Don’t touch me." I spat, glaring at the taller boy. ' _Calm down Levi, don't get so worked up about a shitty brat. He's just trying to get under your skin._ ' I took a deep breath and placed my glasses on the top of my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. Everyone was staring right at me, watching me get pissed. A wave of embarrassment took over me, as I averted my eyes away and look towards the floor. 

"So irritating..." I grumbled, closing my eyes in annoyance.

"Don't worry, just 45 more hours to go until you leave. Today is the 28th so until tomorrow you will have four days off." Rico reassured, grabbing her own clipboard and pen, walking away. That's right, 45 more hours to go in this shit hole.  
 

 

    A few hours passed and I really want to go home. I already sent in the papers and I just want to leave. That kid Tristian has been following me non-stop like a freaking puppy.  

  An image of Eren appeared in my head. Thinking about puppies, I remember writing in that note that I kicked out Eren from my room. I sighed at that thought, and placed my head down at my desk. I just have to stop thinking about that kid. I can't have any relations towards him. He doesn't even think of me that way, it's just plain stupid thinking that he may like me. I'm probably just a piece of turd that feeds him food. I groaned and closed my eyes, drowning out all the noise coming from outside. 'Maybe it's just stress; I'll soon get over it.'

"Levi~! What else can I do to help you?" Tristian chirped as he bounded into my office. I flinched at the sudden loudness and glared at him. God he is so annoying. I raised my head to find him face to face with me. I jerked back, giving me a mini heart attack.

"Shit you scared me." I gasped, grabbing my glasses that were on the table, and slipping them on my face.

"Eheh, oops! Anyways~ do you have anything else I can do for you?" Tristian bashfully smiled, his big brown eyes, looking lusty. I kept a stoic face on as I bluntly replied.

"Learn all the names of every baby we have, their sicknesses, and exact date of birth and time. Pass it on to the rest of the interns because I will quiz you tomorrow morning about that." I glared, organizing the paper work that got messy when I placed my face on them. Tristian pouted, and leaned on my desk, getting closer to my personal space.

"I was hoping for something a little more interesting..." He purred, drawing circles on the smooth desk with his finger.

"Leave." I glowered.

"Wait, what?" Tristian looked confused, eyes full of concern. The eyes that only Eren could usually do.

"I said leave. Now." Proclaiming it, Tristian smiled smugly and nodded.

"Okay sweetie, see you in a bit~!" He giggled and skipped out of my office. I closed the door of my office, locking it behind me before looking at the giant window that revealed the city of San Francisco. I my patience was very low at the moment. 

   I really didn't like this kid at all. He is just so annoying and clingy. The only good thing about this whole situation is that this kid is obedient. I could just ask him to get me some documents or do some other errands for me. But I just don't want him around me. I feel quite uncomfortable around him when he starts trying to get near me as close as possible. 

   I walked over to my desk, taking off my glasses and throwing myself on my desk in exhaustion, my head earning a wince of pain. I just want to go home, relax, drink that new tea that I got not long ago and sleep to my heart's content. I made more sounds of a dying whale as my cheek was plastered on the table. Even though it would have been easier, I wasn't sitting in my chair at the moment. I was bent over, my face on the desk. Yeah, that position was the greatest of choices but I am just too damn tired to even care anymore. I stood back up, straightening my back out once again, now hearing the annoying ring tone of my phone going off. Not seeing the caller ID, I answered the phone.

“Hello?” I bluntly answered, not expecting a loud screeching. I jerked away from my phone, hearing the laugher erupt from my phone. It wasn’t even on speaker!

“Levi!!! Audrey has a question for you!!” Hanji Laughed into the receiver.

“No I DON’T!! Levi don’t listen to hanji!!!” Audrey Squealed, laughter singing from her voice.

“Ahh! Audrey be careful, don’t stand on that or-“ A large crash sounded in the back ground just as I heard a male’s voice sound.

“ Owww the pain. I can feel my internal organs bleeding. Gahhh!!!” I heard Audrey groan loudly, practically imagining her rolling around the floor. I just rolled my eyes at the commotion that they were resounding throughout my office.

“Audrey are you okay!?” I heard Eren panicking, which made my rising head ache kind of go away.

“Y-yeah, just give me a minute or two.”

“Um, maybe I should ask you later. We have a little problem… Byee!!!” Hanji Laughed and hung up.  
I am confused now.

 I shook my head in disapproval and went back to sit at my desk. Hopefully my shift would finish quickly.

 

 

and thankfully it did.  
   
 

The next day, I came home at around 9:45 in the evening and I saw something quite… cute?  
 

   The trio sat on the couch sleeping soundly with a big dark blue blanket draped over them. Audrey on the left side of the couch, hanji snoozing on the right, leaving Eren right smack in the middle. A small smile took over my feature as I saw them peacefully sleeping with a cartoon movie, Spirit, playing in the background. Eren had a pink bow tied in his hair, making his bangs spike up toward the air anlong with his already spiked ears. Hanji had a French braid and Audrey had two French braids, leaving her bangs out. I turned off the T.V. and walked over to the bunch. I laid Audrey onto her side. I then laid hanji on to her side too, being the nice friend I was. I then looked over to Eren. ‘ _Which side should I lay him on?_ ’ I thought to myself. If I laid him with Hanji she will squeeze him to death. If I laid him with Audrey, the HE will squeeze her to death. I just shrugged, being too tired to deal with this so, I just laid him with Audrey. I smiled at the boy’s soft featured face, looking relaxed. I gently caressed his cheek, and unconsciously placed a kiss on his forehead. I immediately jerked away, realizing what I’ve just done.  
 ‘ _No levi, This is bad. Stop It._ ’. I ran a hand through my hair and went to prepare myself to sleep. ‘ _I’m probably just sleep deprived, that’s all._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick. This was done in a rush and it's short. I know.  
> I hate being sick.  
> Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have an awesome week.   
> Be strong my Little Poppets!  
> Ciao


	11. lazy morning part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is back... It's just a weird moring

_A vibrant green and flowered meadow gently swayed agains the warm breeze that flowed through the air. The sky was clear, showing off it's bright blue colour. The sun's rays gently kissed my skin as I laid down on the green grass. I inhaled the clean air, letting the aroma of the flowers fill my lungs, making me want to roll around in them just and just breathe in more of the_   _natural scent. My eyes were closed as I felt the sun's warmth blanketing me in its light. It was so relaxing to be in an area so cozy and warm._  
  
"Eren!" A beaming voice called, not far from me. I opened my eyes, taking in all my surroundings of soft sounds of birds, the soft flutters of butterflies and the buzzing of bees. I sat up and turned my gaze towards the direction of the voice that just called out my name. Seeing who it was, I smiled brightly, motioning them to come sit next to me on the grass. Happily, they obliged, skipping over to me and sitting next to me, hiding something behind their back.  
  
" _What is it?" I asked curiously. The person fidgeted slightly, shifting to sit on their knees, hands still behind their back._  
  
"U-Um... I made something for you..." The person brought their gift from behind their back to reveal a beautiful pastel coloured pink flower crown. They gently leaned over and placed it on my head.  _Conveniently, my ears and tail were gone, so it was easier for them to place it on my head._  
  
"You made this?" I asked in surprise, biting back a giggle as I moved my feet side to side. It was a surprising that a person with their emotions is able to do something like this.   
  
    _The person looks down at their lap and slightly nods, fiddling with their fingers for being nervous._  
  
"Yeah." They shrug and look back up at me, eyes full of hope. They were beautiful. "Do you not like it?"   
  
   
  
 _For a moment I just didn't know what to say. It was just something new that I just found out. I didn't know that they were capable to make something this delicate. And Heck, they could make even more complicated stuff even if they didn't wanted to._  
  
   
  
" _I love it." I smiled, taking my hand and cupping the side of their face. I pressed my forehead against theirs and smiled._  
  
   
  
Levi beamed up at me, mouthing a single thank you.  
  
  
I fluttered my eyes open, stretching out on the place that I slept for the night. A small mewl escaped from me as I stretched out my muscles to walk. Accidentally I touched another body with my foot that sat at the end of the couch (which I just found out that I was laying on it). I let out a tired groan as I sat up on the couch, just about to place my feet on the dark mahogany wooden floor, until I saw a tiny body on the floor with a blanket messily draped over them. It was Audrey. Oh lord I am going to get murdered if she finds out that I kicked her off of the couch. I stood up and walked over her sleeping body, thinking up an excuse if she asks any questions.  
  
   I walked towards the stairs of the house to get to the upper level; now wanting to change into my day clothes. A though ran through my head making me stop to a halt.   
  
'It’s morning... So that means master is here!!' My tail wagged happily as a smile crept up my lips. I quickly hurried over to Master’s room, wanting to see him after two days.  
  
   Adrenaline ran through my veins, as I hurried down the hallway and opened the white door to Master’s room. As I whipped the door open, I opened it to find him standing right in front of the door looking quite surprised, starting straight forward, his hands over his heart.  
  
"Holy... Shit..." He muttered, slowly tilting his head up to look at me. Levi wore a plain baggy grey pull over that reached his mid thigh, him wearing some black leggings. The sweater's sleeve's covered his small hands, the collar of the pullover slightly revealed some collarbone. I smiled at how small his body was when he wore clothing that fits him big. But at that moment i shouldn't have been staring at him since he looked quite ready to attack me.  
  
"What the hell…” He whispered, staring at me straight in the eye. I meekly smiled and pulled him into a hug, my tail wagging furiously in happiness.  
  
"Master!! I was so lonely! I missed you!" I smiled, holding Levi close to my body, both arms around his shoulders. I nuzzled my nose into his dark hair, smelling his flower scented locks. I did missed him.  It felt so good to have him near me again, getting to touch and smell him. But, not all good things last forever. Levi forcefully pushed me away, scowling even more than usual.   
  
"Don't touch me." He spat, walking away, heading for the stairs. I watched as his pale bare feet took him away, the soft sounds of his foot steps fading from my sight. I was left there surprised. But I shouldn't be surprised at all. I should have already known that he would act like this ever since a day ago... But, he seems more...Um, what's the word... evading.  
  
   I sighed and followed master back down the stairs, watching how his hims gently swayed when he walked. Those leggings looked good on his legs, and his sweater was slightly sliding off one of his shoulder, which made him look for appealing from behind. Well, there's one good thing about this situation, I get to watch him look adorable.  
  
   I walked down the wooden stairs, still feeling despondent of the small event that just passed. As I stepped down I heard Hanji and Master talking from all the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hanji, Why is Audrey sleeping on the ground with a pile of blankets on top of her?" I heard Levi ask. As I stepped into the living took I saw that Master was right. The giant blankets created a small fuzzy mountain on top of her small body. I surpassed the threatening giggles at tried escaping my lips.   
  
"I found her like that! Why do you have to be so suspicious when it comes to me, shorty!" Hanji whined. I snickered, hearing how hanji defended her self. I then waddled into the more or less clean kitchen as i saw Master, Stand in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed and glaring straight at hanji who was raiding the refrigerator.  
  
"Sure... Hanji, don't make anymore of a mess in my kitchen or I'm forcing you to clean the whole damn thing." Levi glared, taking a seat near the dining table. Hanji had her arms full of items and she backed away from the refrigerator, sending Levi a pout.  
  
"Meanie. Changing the subject, you look cute today. I like your sweater and leggings." Hanji complemented as she observed Levi's appearance. I also smiled when I saw a faint blush on his cheeks as he turned his head to hide his face.  
  
"Shut up four-eyes." I walked into the kitchen, slightly smiling at the pair, as I went to get a cup. Hanji was correct, master did look cute in that type of clothing. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the cold pitcher of water that was in there. I poured water into the clear plastic cup and placed the pitcher back into the refrigerator. 'Why is the refrigerator called a refrigerator? It's weird... Same with microwave. Why is it called a microwave?   
  
Mi-Crow-wave.  
  
 Re- frid- go- rae- tor.'  
  
As I spaced out I didn't noticed that Hanji was talking to me.  
  
"Hellooo! Earth to Eren!" She called, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Wah, huh?" I flinched, looking towards the woman.   
  
"Don't you want to know how was Levi these past few days? Weren't you lonely?" She smirked, gently nudging me on the ribs. I playfully rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water. I slowly nodded and continued to drink my water.   
  
Levi rolled his eyes and looked at me in the eyes, before turning to look at Hanji.  
  
"It was shit. I hated it. Some kid kept trying to flirt with me which was fucking disgusting." Levi grimaced, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust.  
  
" looks like you caught someone's attention." Hanji chuckled as she cooked. I glared into my cup of water, not liking that someone was trying to get MY master.  
  
"I don't want his attention. He's Creepy as fuck. I want him as far away as possible." Yeah! Master doesn't like him at all! That's a good sign. But I still don't like the fact that another person is trying to get at him.  
  
"But would you be in a relation ship with anyone? You have someone in mind?" Hanji pushed, trying to get some information out from Levi. Bless Hanji's soul.   
  
"No. And No. You know how I am when it comes to a relationship. Especially when it comes to break up." Levi briefly explained, as he folded a napkin into some sort of shape.  
  
"Oh, I thought you liked someone. Too bad." Hanji hummed, but was interrupted by some random song coming from the living room. Everyone turned their gaze to the living room to see the small sleeping body not moving but hearing her phone buzzing with music.  
  
"... She legit put 'Nine in the afternoon' by Panic at the disco?" Hanji.  
  
"... Yeah. Well it is 11 right now so..." Levi trailed. Everyone was just silent, hearing the sound of the singer singing and the sound of food cooking.   
  
Well this is a weird start to our day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i was going to update on time... I didn't.  
> My bad... See you on monday.  
> I hope you liked this very tiny chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chit-chat and some hugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not late!! B) Hella.  
> aNYWAYS this may have mistakes in here since i didn't have the chance to edit it for mistakes.  
> I'd be glad if anyone pointed out something so i can change it since i wrote this just last night because a burst of inspiration got me.

  
Lazy day...  
(Eren's PoV)  
  
As the song was sounding around the area, Hanji bursted out laughing.  
"She actually did it! Ha! I though she was going to back out on that!" I just stood there confused, not knowing what they were talking about. I did kinda feel left out but it was pretty interesting hearing about their teasing about Audrey who continued to snore along to the song... I think. Master just rolled his eyes and turned to place his head in his arms, a groaning noise erupting from him.

"Why the fuck did you have to say that song? You should have at least suggested that weird song talking about going home or something." Levi glared, looking towards at hanji 

"If you're talking about drake, then no. I do not want to hear him today, I played that song way too many times and im just not in the mood for it. But you know what?"

"What?" Levi raised an eyebrow towards hanji. I, not being included in the conversation, walked over to the table and sat as far away as i could from master, not wanting him to get anymore pissed at me than he already was. Maybe it was true that he didn't like me. The way he treats me is pretty harsh and usually is paired with insults of all sorts, But hanji said that Levi liked me. But i doubt that. I turned back to continue hearing their strange light hearted conversation.

"Okay, you may get more pissed but i should have picked 'Safe and Sound' By the capital cities. That song is pretty catchy, especially with the trumpets. Anyways, moving on from that, what are we going to do today! I wanna go shopping for the things that we're going to use when we go to Erwin's house on the 31st which is on Monday."

"I don't want to go shopping." Levi spat, "I bet eren is tired from you talking so much. And look at Audrey! She looks like as if she were hungover like last time!" The thought of Master mentioning my name made my stomach do a flip. My ears perked up and i looked over to him, tilting my head to the side like i usually do. Levi didn't turned to look at me but continued speaking to hanji.

" It was one time! plus Audrey said she drinks vodka occasionally, so i go that Russian one i wanted to try! I didn't know that it was too strong for her!" Hanji explained. The image of audrey being drunk never came to mind. I would have never thought that she'd be a drinker.

"I don't give two shits if it was one time or not! You weren't supposed to give her any alcohol, especially once she graduated from fucking high school. She was under age you dumb fuck! and then she fucking puked out on the yard! and The after math was horrible of house she kept whining and annoying me to death." Levi barked, " And then Erwin got pissed off at ME! You know how annoying that was! I still fucking hate you for that!"   
Oh god. It was hard trying not to burst out laughing at their argument right now. I know this wasn't the right time for laughing but this was hilarious. 

"Wha- Wait why are you yelling at me all of a su-!" Hanji started but was interrupted by none other, Audrey.

"Guys~ Guys~! Hushhh~ Daddy is talking. Both of you guys better stop yelling or I'm kicking you both out in the cold. plus, Levi, I'll drive to the store right after I brush my teeth. I'm not taking a shower." The Girl smirked, and disappeared into the house, leaving like nothing happened at all. I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to hide the giggles that threatened to slip out. My stomach started hurting and tears started at the brim of my eyes. I just don't know what's up with today that's making me laugh. I bet my cheeks were pink at this point. I tried suppressing my giggling fit but it only just made me burst out in laughter. Pain was starting at my abdomen as i let out my laughter, not being able to breath. I guess my laugh was contagious, because i then heard Hanji laughing as well.  
  
"You guys are fucking weird. And Hanji... The food is burning." Levi sighed, rolling his eyes and swinging his feet back and forth as he sat on the chair. My laughs slowly turned into breathy giggles until i was just smiling and occasionally letting a giggle out. I looked over at Levi who was staring at me with curious grey eyes. I smiled brightly at him, flashing my teeth at him which made him scowl at me and send a light pink tint to his cheeks. He quickly turned his head away from me and turned to look back at hanji who was flipping some sort of bread on the stove. 

  Now that I'm thinking about it, how did she prepare it so quickly? As I watched Hanji cook, Audrey reappeared again, her dark hair in a messy bun, wearing some random jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that has a Hollister bird logo on it. Hanji still had her clothes from yesterday... How come Audrey has her clothes here but not Hanji? How come I'm asking so many questions? No one may ever know.

"You look cute Levi. I like them leggings, they show off how pretty your legs are." Audrey winked at Levi who scowled and rolled his eyes, his cheeks pink.

"Shut up. When are you leaving?" Levi scowled, getting up from his seat and walking towards the cabinet where he has is stash of tea.

"June 16th at 12:00 am" The shorter bluntly replied, leaving everyone confused and turn to look at her.

"What?"

"I didn't mean... Wait. What do you mean June 16th? Don't tell me that Erwin booked a flight for you." Audrey paled a little and went over to me and lightly patted my head.

"No! I booked my own flight matter factually! And I'm going to see some family members over there!" Levi looked pissed as usual. Hanji was just smiling and I? I was just confused.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, finally making the decision to talk. I really liked hearing their conversations together. I wonder what would happen if that blonde guy... Um, Erwin (?) were here? Well I did experience their conversation together when they were all reunited at the hospital... Is it even more weird. I shrugged off the thought and went back to hearing her.

" Well, I usually go to Spain or Italy since I could speak both Italian and Spanish and I have family there. I also have family in this small country called El Salvador and, I wanted to go visit and explore." Audrey smiled, flashing me a pearly white cheesy smile.

"And you aren't going... It's dangerous, especially since you're going alone." Levi retorted, as he stood on his tippy toes to grab his tea. 

"I am going. I made that decision. I am old enough to do that Levi. I'm not a little kid any more." Audrey glared, crossing her arms and taking a seat in a chair near me. I felt the atmosphere starting to get tense which sent off some scary vibes. I was starting to get afraid of the two, and I bet the expression Levi was making was the scariest one yet, though I couldn't see it cause he was facing the other way. And bless Hanji's soul because she broke the tense atmosphere with something else. 

"Okay, before you guys go into a gladiator battle! I wanted to announce that the one and only HANJI ZOE made French toast!!" Hanji beamed and stroke a heroic pose, pointing her spatula into the air. Well, that made things get a little better because both Levi and Audrey turned their gaze towards Hanji and gave her a disappointed expression.  
"No. Just no Hanji." Levi shook his head as he struggled to grab something from the cabinet.  
"Hanji, you have disappointed me." Audrey turned towards the table and put her head down. Hanji's smile fell, making her lips form a pout, her bottom lip quivering.  
"You guys are mean! I just made food for you and you guys treat me as if I were your slave." Hanji placed a pile of bread pieces on the middle of the table. And Oh god... They smelled like a gift from our dark lord, he who shall not be named. The aroma of sweet cinnamon and vanilla took over the house, making it feel more cozy and warm. I practically moaned at the warm scent it gave off, but I was snapped out of my trance when Hanji called over to me.

"Hey Eren, Can you help our little princess here?" Hanji giggled, motioning to Levi who was standing on his tippy toes , his fingers an inch away from reaching the wood of the cabinet. I smiled brightly, stifling another laugh from levi, already knowing that if I did laugh, I'd be dead.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty glasses! I can reach it myself!" Levi spat, not looking back at me or Hanji. "I don't need a brat to reach it for me..." He muttered under his breath, which in fact, I did hear. I giggled and walked over to the short man. Levi then whipped around and held out a hand to stop me from coming any closer.

"If you get near me, I will claw your eyes out. I don't need any fucking help." Levi then quickly turned back to the cabinet and started reaching for his item once again. I held my hand close to my chest making an over exaggerated gasp, earning a laugh from Hanji.

"I feel hurt." I whispered dramatically, just enough for master to hear. I think Audrey's dramatic phase wiped off on me... 

"I'm glad you feel hurt. Now go away, I'm trying to grab my earl grey." Levi murmured. Okay, so there is two possibilities right now, I could either help out Levi and risk my life OR, walk back to my seat and risk about an hour of waiting until Levi's arm stretches out, he grows taller or he gets a stepping stool. I picked the first decision since it's much more faster.   
   I silently walked closer to Levi, trying to to startle him but... Hanji just speed walked and snatched the tea from the cabinet and dropping it on the counter, making Levi freeze and glare at her.

"What the hell!! I told you that I didn't need help you ass!" Levi yelled. This was hilarious. I bent over, clutching my stomach in laughter, smiling at how stupidly dramatic we were acting.  
"Well, it looked like you needed it so I helped you! You should be grateful that I didn't leave you to your self, taking a billion years to reach it." Hanji shrugged, flicking Levi's forehead, making him glower even more.  
"You shitty, four eyes. You are going to be slowly tortured when I grab a knife and start gu-" levi started until a paper airplane glided through the air and gently bumped onto Levi's head. I turned to see the younger girl having a small army of airplanes.  
"C'mon already! Let's eat~ I'm hungry. Also Petra has her dance thingy and She told me to go because 'I need the exercise' " Audrey whined, making Master roll his eyes and glare at her. They both quickly took a seat and started taking food from the platter of French toast. Hanji and Audrey were chattering about the dance thingy. I was curious of where Audrey was going, but being way too shy for some unknown reason, I didn't ask. I turned my gaze, seeing Levi staring straight at me, pure disapproval in his expression, but he too was hesitant to point out what he wanted to say. 

   We continued staring at each other for some period of time until Levi's cheeks were turning pink.  
"Stop staring at me..." He murmured, averting his gaze away from me. I lightly smiled, sending him a loving stare. I have an urge to just grab him and attack him with hugs, just to see his cheeks turn pink but knowing him, he wouldn't want that. I turned back to eating my food that Hanji cooked. Somehow this day is going well.  
  
~~~  
  
   Not long after (probably around 1 or something?) both Hanji and Audrey left, saying that they were going to see us again on the 31st of December at Erwin's Home. I didn't really talk to him... Actually, I never even said a word to him. So that day may be a good opportunity to start talking to him and maybe get more info on how to impress Levi. But at this moment I shouldn't be spacing out.   
   I was on my knees, helping Levi scrub the kitchen floor spotless, not leaving a single mark or crumb on the floor. Master was in the living room, cleaning up the mess. I groaned in frustration as I scrubbed at a certain spot on the floor. Usually I'd be reluctant to be cleaning but since Levi was at work, working non stop I had to help him. Either way, I had no choice but to oblige since he can be quite scary. In my opinion. I let out an even louder groan, stopping my cleaning and just spread myself across the white tiled marble floor of the kitchen, laying on my stomach with my cheek touching the cool floor.  
"Hey mutt, just what do you think you're doing? Get up and scrub. I want this whole kitchen spotless, you hear." Levi scowled, scrunching his nose at me when he saw me in this position. I just looked at him and shrugged, not bothering to move as he hopped over my body. Master rolled his eyes at me and went to go grab a spray that had a labeling of it being a wood cleaner. 

"Im langweilen, Ich will nicht, um die küche zu reinigen." I claimed in German. I am just bored, I don't want to clean this kitchen anymore. I just want to go do something, snuggle master or have something entertaining to do but i can't get away with that if master has ocd. I laid on the floor not moving an inch, only flickering my eyes towards master who looked like he was going to attack and mawl my face off of i didn't get up from the floor. I saw that he wore some rubber yellow gloves, a white cloth thingy on his head and another cloth thing to cover his mouth and nose. i just wanted to pinch his small nose right then and there but i knew i was going to risk my life for such trifling thing.

"Eren, repeat that in English. I know you can speak it. Stop acting like you don't and get off of the floor." Levi spoke again, crossing his arms in annoyance. I looked at his and lightly glared, turning my head away from him and lifted my arms so i could lay on them. I let out a whine of desperation, sounding most like a dog who was bored to death. Levi moved to where my face was pointed, crouching down and staring straight at me again. I looked at his grey orbs just had this stormy looked to them, just like rain clouds when lightning erupted from them. 

   But Something wasn't right about him. It was if there was something he was hiding from me, though he wouldn't tell me, it must have been something that happened yesterday. I continued staring at him, cautiously using my left hand to gently place a hand on his cheek but, by instinct Master flinched away, accidentally falling on his butt.  Yup, He's still reluctant to letting me touch him. 

   I sighed boredly, turning away from him, not wanting to interact with Master at the moment. I laid on my side, tracing my fingers along the tile floor.

"What the hell? What the fuck did you do that for! ...Oi Eren, stop ignoring me when I'm talking to you. Eren!" Master lightly kicked my butt with his foot, trying to get my attention but, me being the stubborn person I am, I didn't listen to him. Sure he is my master but, I just don't know. I have this great affection towards him, but he never wants me to be near him, to be able to give him hello hugs. He denies that he is pretty. Multiple times that had happened, him returning badly when someone compliments him. He wears clothing that is way too big for him (except for his work clothes) and I remember when it was the first day I was here, he was terrified that I hugged him. I just don't want this happening anymore. I want Levi to know that he is gorgeous, that he shouldn't be afraid to let someone have contact with him. 

   When he returned crying not very long ago, it hurt that Master blamed him self. But that time was the only time that he actually let me hug him tightly, it was the only time where he revealed his true colours to me. That was the one time where I did something that he actually let me do. I just want him to show what's under that mask he is hiding under. I know that he hides him self under mask. He may not think that but he did give many hints so it wasn't that hard to figure out.

   I felt Master's presence come closer to me, him very quietly and slowly nearing, rubber I felt a small hand very wearily touch my hair. I closed my eyes, exhaling a breath of air that I didn't know I held. I leaned into the touch, wanting him to run his hands through my hair. 

"Eren, how come you don't want to talk to me?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. How the heck did he come up with that? I slightly turned my head to look over at Master who has a sorrow expression on his face. His eyes were focused somewhere on my hair as he continued touching my head. Why does he think I don't want to talk to him? Sure, I'm not in the mood to talk but that doesn't mean I'm stopping all together.   
   I turned my head forward again, staring at the white kitchen wall, relaxed into Levi's warm touch. 

"... Eren?" He repeated. I shivered when he touched my ear. I didn't answer Levi, but he must've noticed that I acknowledged his presence.

  Not taking it any longer, I slowly sat up and turned my body towards him, making him jerk away from me, but I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me. The smaller man crashed into my chest as I wrapped my arms around his small figure, holding him tightly against my body. One arms was wrapped around his waist as the other cradled the back of his head, taking off the handkerchief that was on it. I nuzzled my nose into the crown of his hair and inhaled the sweet scent he always held. It felt so nice holding Levi like this, in my arms where no one but me could touch him. If anybody ever touched him the way I do, I would Exterminate them.

    Levi didn't move this time from my grasp.  
  
~  
After a few days passed, it was finally Monday December 31st, 2013. 2 hours before midnight.

   Levi quietly drove us to Erwin's apartment, which was located in the city at San Francisco. 

   I looked out at the bright scenery, shining flourescent colours painted across the city, making everything give off a cheerful buzzing mood. I lightly wagged my tail as I pressed my cheek against the window, wanting to stick my head out and feel the breeze touch my skin. But Levi was against it and didn't allow me to do it, he even put a lock on my window just in case I didn't pull it down on my own. 

   Also, if you are wondering, I'm still not speaking, I'm just saying things in German. I just need to think some things over. I don't know why Levi is just so persistent on pushing me away and not letting me touch him. Nowadays I barely glance at him and I try avoiding him, just to bring him out. But I think , it just isn't working. Levi is talking less and less now, and I'm barely even seeing him anymore. After getting a room to myself, I never see Levi because, he's either holed up in his own room or I'm in my room sleeping.

  I glanced over at the shorter, seeing as his gaze focused out into the cold night. Just the thought of master not feeling comfortable in his own skin made me feel... Just sad. I don't like the fact that someone as beautiful as him could not like his own body. 

   My green orbs continue looking toward the smaller man. He wore a big black hoodie that reached up to mid tight, as he wore some leggings and a pair of all black and white vans. Did he have the same foot size as Petra and Auds from what I heard ? Didn't they say they were was a size four? If he does have small feet that would be adorable. 

 I continued thinking about Levi's small feet until master, himself, caught my attention.

"Brat, we're here. Get out the car and let get a move on." The deep voice called. I turned my gaze at Levi and smiled towards him.

  _Tonight I will make my wishes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation for german eren: (i don't know if it's right so if anyone here speaks german then can you help? :D )  
> 'Im langweilen . Ich will nicht , um die Küche zu reinigen.' = I'm bored. I don't want to clean the kitchen.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I thought i was going to be late again since i got too lazy to even post this but, a friend forced me to so i did it.


	13. Happy new years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's new years and it's time for our new years resolutions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this pretty well, it's something!

Levi's PoV.  
  
Fuck my life.  
 Why the fuck did the elevator had to be broken TODAY! I wearily climbed up the stairs of the extremely tall apartment building. 

'Fuck Erwin. Fuck his house. Fuck his building. Fuck his dog. Fuck his uncle. Fuck his aunt. Fuck his once removed cousin. Fuck his car. Fuck his cat. Fuck his goldfish. Fuck his dad. Fuck his nephew. Fuck his niece. Fuck his great grandma. Fuck his grandpa. And I would totally fuck his mom. But I'm a total weenie so fuck her too!' I growled as I climbed the stairs. I heard panting and whining from behind me. 

"Move it jaeger! I don't want to be anymore late than We're already are!" I barked as I continued up the steps. I really hate being late. You know what? Fuck traffic too!

   I  fiercely climbed up the stairway of satan, not wanting to deal with this shit anymore. I didn't notice how the gap between me and Eren widen until I heard whining dog sounds echo from down the stairs. I stopped and turned around to not seeing Eren in sight. I looked around the darkly lit hallway that looked practically beige. Not that far, Eren's panting could be heard.

"Eren? Are you still alive?" I asked as I saw the younger male barely walking up the steps.  
"y-yeah, I'm j-just... just let me take a breather and I-I'll be fine. don't worry about me. Just go on ahead." He breathed out. Poor kid, I really need to take him out on walks or make Hanji do it since she's always running around. I rolled my eyes at Eren and crossed my arms.

"Eren, hurry the fuck up. By the time we reach Erwin's apartment it's gonna be 2020 by the time we get there." I called as I started walking up the steps once again. I heard the younger boy sigh, and his steps sounding heavier. Ew, now he's going to smell like a pile of shit and be all sweaty... Wait. Crap, I just washed him before coming here and now he's gonna smell disgusting. I internally groaned and walked up the stairs, hoping that it would be worth it in the end.  
  
~  
  
 I knocked on the white door that was labeled room 201. Looking over to Eren, I saw that his hair was stuck to his forehead.

"You look disgusting." I bluntly pointed out, making Eren roll his eyes.

"I know. Didn't you just see me practically die from climbing those stairs?" Eren mumbled, glaring down towards the ground. He walked over, next to me, not meeting my gaze. I was quite happy that he started talking to me again when we started climbing the stairs but, he barely makes any eye contact. I sighed and lower my gaze, feeling my mood go down and my stomach drop. I don't know... I just don't want people to be near me. They're better off without me, I'm not needed. Why did I even get invited to Erwin's house again? I barely even talk, being the antisocial person I am. 

"In matter of factly, I did." I retorted. Waiting for the door to be opened.

    I stared at the creamy white door, inspecting every little inch of it as we waited, every second slowly going by. I felt the hard gaze of Eren, focusing, Right on me, feeling the desperate aura he gave off. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my self. Why did I chose to wear leggings with a black hoodie? I must look horrible. Everybody might start talking about me, saying how ugly I look, how revolting my clothes are. I regret to even agreeing to this. I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home and hide under the blankets, never showing my face to the world. My already freezing hands, started trembling, me starting to get nervous. My throat felt dry, and I felt a cold sweat starting . I don't want to be here. I felt my breathing quickening, as my heart beat resounded in my ears. Tears started at the brim of my eyes, wanting to fall and stain my face. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and scream but I couldn't.

    I then felt a strong hold around me, comforting and warm. A hand ran through my hair as another arm wrapped around my thin waist. I felt all my fears melt away in a whim, making me relax. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." Eren mumbled, his chest rumbling from his deep voice. I closed my eyes and nodded, forgetting about the mixed feeling erupting in my stomach. I sighed contently, slightly shivering because of the cold. 'Goddamn these people take so long.' I slowly let my self out of Eren's hold and looked up at him, blankly staring at him. The taller simply stared back, a smile drawn on his face as his green eyes lit up with tenderness as he made eye contact with me. Not even I know how one minute he's acting weird and the next he's all affectionate.

    Sometimes I think, maybe he's just doing it because he doesn't want me to know that he doesn't like me. He's just acting like this because Hanji practically forced him to live with me. I slowly turned back to the door reaching to knock on the door again, already tired of waiting. I reached out my right hand to knock again but Eren's own hand stopped mine. his warm hand holding onto my freezing one, warmth melting into my skin.

    In confusion, I looked up at him to see him slowly nuzzle my temple, his nose in my hair. I rolled my eyes my cheeks slowly Turing pink, as I slipped my hand out of his hold, continuing to knock on the door until it was yanked opened. 

"LEVI!!! EREN!!! YOU GUYS CAMMEEEE!!!" Squealed Hanji, throwing herself onto of both me and Eren, arms hooked around us. I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs as I felt the heavy weight of Hanji on top of me. I slowly blacked out because of Hanji. Goodbye world, I lived a great li- no, it's not done yet...

~

   I felt my body being carried away as I snuggled deeper into the neck of the person who carried me. They smelled so nice, that it was relaxing.

"Hanji.... Levi?... Out...?" I heard a feminine voice call out to Hanji. I only heard pieces of the sentence as I tried not to be unconscious again. 

"....it was an accident!...sorry..." I heard, who was probably Hanji, my eyes still closed. I felt my whole world got dark again as I slept on the person who carried me.  
~

I slowly opened my eyes, revealing a bright florescent light, burning my eyes. I immediately closed my eyes again and groaned in annoyance.

"Master!" Eren yipped, making me jump in surprise. I then felt Eren's heavy weight fall on my stomach.

"FUCK!" I coughed out. This is the worst way to ever wake up. I looked over to the wailing mutt that had it's face stuffed into my stomach. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his head and gently rubbed his brown hair. It was quite soft after I had made him go take a bath (I forced him again). Eren raised his head to look at me with his huge green eyes that were red, maybe from crying. Just the worried look on his face made me feel guilty, making me turn my own gaze away and looking down at the blankets I was covered with. 

   Eren's warm hand gently took a hold of my chin to make me look at him. His hands slowly slid over my cheeks as they cupped my face, bringing me closer to him. I felt my cheeks turning red, burning at the sudden touch of the stupid mutt.

"I was worried. Did you sleep well last night?" No, I didn't... I didn't sleep well at all, or the night before, or the night before that. The only time I slept well was when you helped me out when Elliot died. 

"Yes" I lied. I don't want him to know that I didn't sleep. Knowing Eren, he'd tell Hanji or Erwin. 

   I felt his hard gaze on me as I played with the fabric of the sheet that covered my legs. I felt nauseous, my head throbbed. I don't like how he's staring at me, as if I've done something wrong. I felt like a kid who was getting scolded by their mother at that moment.

   Eren lifted my face, with his hand that still touched my cheek, to look at his own pair of eyes, a look of concern blanketed over his features. I figured that he was mad at me but those eyes said everything. 

   At that moment I felt tears burning at my eyes, urging to fall and paint my face with tears. I didn't know why I wanted to cry but I just felt guilty.

"Master, it's okay...How about we go out into the living room with the others?" Eren tenderly rubbed his thumb on my cheek, his face full of affection. I felt a flutter in my stomach, the very same one when I first met him. I did a once-over, looking at the clothes Eren wore which consisted, casual dark jeans and a burgundy hoodie with a grey long sleeve under. How did he not freeze to death? 

   I slowly nodded and scootched over to the edge of the bed, which made my legs dangle. Eren backed off, letting me have my own space,  
"I'll be with the others, come when ever you like." He smiled. The stupid brat was too nice for his own good. I hate that smile of his. I hate his personality. I hate his soft brown hair. I hate his pretty face. I hate his cute nose. I hate his big green blue eyes. I hate his height. I hate him. 

   I scowled at him and nodded, puffing out my cheeks, which was way out of my persona. Eren quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. It felt quiet now.

   I looked around the room, searching for my phone, which was sitting on a nightstand. 'I should probably get Eren a phone. Him, being stupid might get lost' I grabbed my phone which was that new weird iphone 5s that Hanji begged me to get because 'it fit with my personality'. She forced me to get the charcoal colour. I turned on my phone to see that it was 10:56. By doing the math, it took us ten minutes to climb up the stairs of hell, and then maybe about 5-7 minutes of waiting outside of the door and then about... Forget about it, I hate math. 

    I slid off of the bed, touching the floor with my feet. 'Someone must have taken them off of me' I scrunched my nose at how cold was the wooden floor of the room. And knowing who always had cold floors, it was Erwin's room. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door, and opened to reveal a dark hallway. The floor of the hallway was covered with a beige coloured carpet, which was thankfully warm. I pattered down the hall to hear 'Holy grail' playing and the groans of people.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I heard Hanji yell

"H-How? YOU CHEATER" Audrey groaned. Petra must be here.

   I quietly walked into the living room, seeing Only petra and hanji sitting in a circle on the ground and playing some card game, probably 21s or poker. Silently, I sat at one of the nearest couches and curled up into a ball, trying not to be noticed by anyone. But like always, Hanji was the first one to notice me.

"Levi!!! OMG IM SO SORRY FOr KNOCKING YOU OUT!!! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SHORTY!!!" Hanji yelled, running over to me and this time, she didn't jump on top of me. She squeezed me in her death lock of a hug, repeatedly saying that she was sorry. I was slowly loosing oxygen in my system.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I pushed off the brunette and scootched back into the couch, trying to be as far away as possible from the psyco. 

"I'm sorry!!!!" Hanji wailed. I need help, get her off of me. I searched around to searched for people who could helps but there wasn't anyone. Petra sat there confused but didn't point anything out. Audrey disappeared somewhere in the house so she couldn't help me (how?). Erwin... Where the fuck was he? And Where is Eren? Especially Eren. He said he'd be waiting for me here but where is he? I looked around for the green eyed mutt, ignoring Hanji's obnoxious pleads.

  My eyes darted to every part of the living room, searching for the boy. 

"Guess who got a jackpot of munchies!!" I heard Audrey yell through the kitchen doorway, holding up a bag of munchies which were the spicy kind. I lightly smiled at her excitement as she bounced over to the table where the cards were all spread out.

"And I got the monsters!" And finally, Eren came with a big pack of energy drinks. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I saw him walk over to where I sat.

"Eren!! Where's Erwin?" Hanji hurried over to him, making him stop midway. Fucking Hanji. Who the fuck does she think she is try- holy crap no no no. Levi, don't think about him like that. 

   I shook the thoughts out of my head, looking over at the wonder twins (aka. Petra and Audrey) who were already eating the chips. 

"Petra." I called, extending my arm so she could pass me the giant bag of chips. The strawberry blonde gave me the bag, letting me grab a handful of the chips. I passed it back and immediately started nibbling on a hot cheeto.

   This New Years is so much different. Last year, Isabel was still here. She was the life of the party and always tried getting me to participate in games with the clique. She had really green eyes which were kinda of like Eren's but more greener. I miss that ball of energy.

"What are you thinking about?" Eren popped up out of nowhere, sitting down right next to me, his left arm behind my head, while his right held a monster can in his lap.. I turned to look at the mutt and gave him a mean look before turning back. I puffed out  
My cheeks and turned to look at the tv that was showing people at time square in New York. Thankfully it was on mute because I couldn't handle all the racket of now, drake playing, Hanji's yelling, and the cheers of The new year, bursting my ear holes.

"Master? Are you mad at me?" Eren gently nudged me to get my attention. 'Of course I am. I was worried you left me... Wait. Shut up Levi, now you're acting like a love sick middle school girl.' A pink tint appeared on my cheeks, making them heat up in my own pool of embarrassment. 

"N-No... Why do you think I'm mad?" I asked back, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, it cause you didn't respond to me, so I thought you were mad at me." I felt Eren nuzzle my temple with his nose, smelling me. I felt a little weirded out but, I just rolled my eyes. 'Its just for this time, next time he does it just push him away and it's going to be alright.' I continued eating my chips, ignoring the fact that Eren was being a bit too affectionate.

"You were right. They are cute together." Petra whispered to Hanji.

"I'm always right. Audrey didn't believe me at first that they were going to be this close." Hanji smirked, acting smug. I scowled at her as I looked at Petra giggling while Audrey gasped.

  Just then, Commander Eyebrows came to join our little hangout.  
"Levi, are you okay now? Hanji probably hurt you when she tackled you like that." Erwin smiled as he walked to take a seat in an arm chair .

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, turning away from him and looking at my lap.  
"Oh, and Eren, has your temper calmed?" Erwin asked, casually smiling over at Eren. I felt The mutt tense up,  him looking away.

"Y-Yes. it has..." He stuttered.  
"That's a relief!! Oh my gosh, You were so scary jaeger!! You almost bit my head off after I tried picking up Levi when he passed out!!! I knew that you had a temper but I never knew you could get like THAT! It looked like you were about to murder anyone who touched princess grumpy!!" Hanji blurted out, making Eren freeze up. Okay, this is something new to me. This, happy-go-lucky kid, has anger issues? And what happened when I blacked out? I looked over at Eren who's cheeks were burning with red as he averted his gaze away from mine. 

"Sorry..." Eren apologized, scowling a bit. I slightly smiled at the mutt.  
"What happened?" I questioned, catching everyone's attention. Everyone, but Hanji, immediately paled.

"I wanna tell the story!!!" Glasses yelled out, practically jumping out of her socks as she sat on the floor. I nodded over to her which made her smile even more brightly.  
"Okay well,...  
After I knocked you out, you were on the floor, which made me laugh. And out of nowhere, Eren was pissed off, and I mean PISSED! So, when I tried grabbing towards you, Eren growled at me, and told me not to touch you. And holy fuck! He picked you up and carried you away like a princess." I blinked a few times and looked at Eren who was sitting there blushing.

"Loser." I blurted out to Eren. Eren turned and blinked, curiously at me.

"Well, that was interesting..." I trailed off, stealing eren's monster drink and taking a swig from it.

" yeah! Anyways! Who's up for a game of Uno!" Hanji squealed, getting every single person's attention in the room.  
"ME!" Everyone but me called out. After that, that turned to look at me, to get my answer.

"... Sure."   
Who knew uno could break friendships.

~

 Finally. It was two minutes till countdown.

"Okay, now what are your New Years resolutions!" Erwin called, as we all held glasses of Apple cider in champagne glasses.  
"Petra! I chose you!" Hanji chirped, putting the blonde on blast. The small blonde blushed as smiled towards her cup.

"I want to be able to finish school so I can get another scholarship to go to the university of arts." Everyone nodded in approval.  
"Audrey."

"I want to go to Chef Ramsey's restaurant with Eren and Levi. We have to learn from the master to keep our cooking skills on point. Also thank you Kanye and Chief kief for this year being bomb. Also snoop dogg thank you for that song of 'weed circulation' " Everyone giggled or chuckled at that and it continued.  
"Eren?"

"I-I want to get to know everyone better! And I want to get to know Master in a better way." Eren blushed. I looked over at him, lifting an eyebrow. For some reason I felt as if he meant something else. I saw that everyone else was slightly snickering at Eren and it continued. Hanji was next.

"I want to memorize Every lyric to every nicki minaj song and sing it every time I deliver babies. I also was to hook up Eren and Levi." Hanji Smugly sent me a look, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I Blushed slightly, averting my eyes away from the group, but I also saw that eren was blushing too.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes glaring at her. Erwin was next.

"I hope this year I will get to try those Canadian ketchup chips." He looked up toward the ceiling and whispered something which may have been 'Thank you Kanye west.'  
 And finally it was me. Everyone's eyes were on me as I stared at my cup. I took a deep breath and nervously looked at them.

"I hope to overcome my self consciousness and I hope that I can fix my low self esteem and start being more social..." I quickly looked down to the floor and scowled. 'I also hope that I get to know Eren better too' I thought to myself as every one started counting down.

30.  
I gripped my cup tightly, slowly raising my gaze up.

29.   
I looked towards my left where Hanji stood.

28.  
I looked over at Erwin who stood at my right.

27.  
I looked at Petra who stood next to Hanji.

26.  
I looked at Audrey who stood next to Erwin.

25.  
I looked at Eren who stood infront of me.

24.  
I smiled at him.

23.  
He smiled back.

22.  
He opened his arms for me.

21.  
 I rolled my eyes and walked into his arms as our last hug of the year.

20.  
He hugged me.

19.  
I let out a squeak, as he held me tight. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

18.  
People aww'd

17.  
I gave them the finger, while i blushed red.

16.  
They laughed.

15.  
I scowled, looking away from the group.

14.

Eren's free hand laid at the small of my back.

13.  
I sighed contently.

12.  
We let go of each other.

11.   
I stand next to him.

10.  
"Raise your glasses."

9.  
We rose our glasses.

8.  
We said our goodbyes to this year.

7.  
I laughed.

6.  
Hanji laughed.  
Erwin, Petra and Audrey laughed.

5.  
Eren laughed.

4.  
"Happy!"

3.  
"New!"

2.  
"Years!"

1.  
We drink our cups and cheer.  
  
This year, I will achieve my goal. And i hope it's going to come true. As i smiled at the excessive chattering of my squad mates, my phone vibrated. And i got a text from someone unknown.

**From:** _(510)-xxx-xxxx_

_Happy new years Levi! I hope we get to the next level Sweet cheeks._

_See you on Saturday Baby doll. <333 ^3^_

_-Tristain_

I froze up as i saw the name. How did he get my number? I looked up at Eren who was laughing happily at some random pun Erwin must have used.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this much better that the last two week's chapters. I am super sorry if I confused any of you! Oh god i am so bad at math, I have an F and until next week i have to at least have an C- so, Im sorry if the last two chapters were not the best. Hoepfully when i have less work i'll edit those other chapters and make the upcoming ones better. So THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ARE DOING WELL!!! Thanks for the 100+ kudos and 2,000+ reads my loves! May Chief Kief answer your prayers.   
> *smooches everyone's cheek*  
> -Ciao <3


	14. yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with petra for the first time

Eren's PoV

Three weeks passed since New Years. And I still haven't progressed on getting on the next level with Levi. He's not home often so I'm with Audrey, accompanying her at her classes in collage, which were really boring. She usually is in her sweats, walking around the campus, not caring about anything. 

At the moment we were in her biology class. It was freaking big! It looked like there were more than a hundred people up in here! I looked over at Audrey who was furiously typing on her laptop as she listened to that teacher on a stage talk rapidly fast. I couldn't even understand half of what they were saying. I groaned quietly as I put my head down on the desk. The red beanie on my head slipped slightly off of me, as I closed my eyes.

"Eren, wait twenty more minutes. This class is almost done and it's my last for the day. So after this I have some stuff i have to tell you so behave and I'll say what it is." Audrey whispered as she typed. I looked over at her and nodded, slightly pouting but doing as she says. If it's about Master, then I'm alright with waiting. Wait, don't take it the wrong way! I am not stalking him, I'm just getting useful information that I may or may not use to woo him. I closed my eyes, just thinking about if Levi was going to be home or not. 

I missed seeing the grumpy man, him being shy, and adorable. His tiny figure is just so cute and I just want to cuddle him and smell how flowery his scent is. I love how he can be a total cutie when embarrassed. I remembered on New Years he mentioned something about self-consciousness and his insecurity. I totally knew it. I wonder how can he not like himself? He is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.

"Jaeger, here's my phone. You look bored. And until now I remembered I had charged my phone so play a game." Audrey whispered, catching my attention as she held her phone in her right hand as she typed with her left. It was a phone that was black and had a wide screen. It had a screen protecter that was just a map of the world.

"My password is '420blazeit' don't tell anyone and don't judge. Also, while you do that, put your fingerprint in too, I don't wanna have to tell you every time what my P.W. is." Audrey said. I took the phone from her hand. It was rectangular and pretty long but it was pretty. I turned it on and it indicated that the time was 11:36 am. I looked at it a little longer to see that it was a picture of Petra Erwin and Audrey making weird faces. Audrey stuck out her tongue and had her eyes crossed, Petra had her lips puckered and she make a weird cutesy face and Erwin did a weird girly pose, and his hand doing a strange wave. I giggled at the picture but went to unlock the phone. Once I unlocked it I started playing this game called 'hungry shark', which made me quite irritated because I need the Great white shark. It's my goal to be able to eat the jelly fish in the game. So I played the game for the rest of the period.  
~  
Soon after, we were both in a near by café, sitting and drinking our warm beverages.  
"So mr. Jaeger! Have you and Levi talked more?" My mood just went down ten marks.  
"No... Don't you remember he had more work than usual? Plus he barely even talks to me now." I sighed, looking into the warm brown liquid that sat still in my cup. I still couldn't handle that I barely even talk to master, and he barely even looks at me. I try not to bother him but it's just so frustrating, being bored and having nothing to do when he's signing some weird pieces of paper.   
"Hmm, I guess we have to. Change that... So Eren! I finished all  
My classes for the day but, I have to go to work now so do you want to hang out with Petra for the day or you want to be bored to death while I work at a middle school's main office just doing nothing and checking out the kids who leave early?" Audrey smiled as she sipped her tea. I rolled my eyes at her already knowing that she wanted me to hang out with Petra.  
"I'll go hang out with Petra, because you're practically pushing me onto her." I drank the remaining chocolate that was in my cup and put it down. The shorter smirked as she drank the rest of her tea. once she put down her cup she had a smug smile on her face.  
" Very well then, lets cut." She then got up and started heading for the door.  
~  
We soon drove to a new place where petra was located. Audrey explained to me that petra was excepted into a higher standard school called, UC Berkeley which was in the city called Berkeley. I looked out side of the window to see many trees and small houses which were places where the collage students lived in. I saw many people walking around, which backpacks, binders and books. It looked so beautiful which the sun shining brightly in the city, it looked more bright compared to San francisco, the way how many people look very nice. I smiled slightly as i saw a small group of people sitting on a field of grass, stumming a guitar and probably singing some songs. 

"why are you hiding? the world isnt crying. Oh I wish I didn't love you but I uma!" Audrey softly sang as she sang along to the new song she played on Her car's stereo. I sighed contently as i continued to watch the giant building pass by the window. I really wanted to go out and run in that grass, it looked so green. Does levi come here often? I bet he might like it. Thinking about levi, i just wish to find a way to somehow speak to him. I don't even know how I'm even going to move to the next stage of not being a mutt in his eyes into someone he pays attention to. Yeah, sure it may be impossible but we'll never know.

Soon, we parked infront of a large Apartment building. 

"Okay, we are here! Oh god i don't wanna go to work!" I heard audrey whin as she got out of the car. I got out as well, seeing her strut over to the building. I quickly jogged over to her and followed the shorter into this new building. As i looked arounf th area, i saw that there were many trees here. Lots of grass and stuff. It was particulatly quiet for such a place like this. i walked into the building and saw that it's was really clean. And I mean really clean. 

We both climbed up a flight of stairs, reaching up to the second floor. We walked down a carpeted hallway with pristine white walls and which were illuminated by the natural light outside.

We walked passed a few doors until was stopped infront of a door called 'A1' and a name tag that said "Ral".

"This is Petra's apartment. You will be staying with her for the rest of the day. I'll tell levi to pick you up  
Or she'll drop you off. You already know the drill. You say hi and just talk to her. She really sweet but mischievous so you'll click easily with her." Audrey explained in monotone. She then took out her phone and looked at the time that said 12:30. Audrey then knocked the door and looked back at me.

"Well, I have to leave right now eren. See you tomorrow... I think. I'm sorry it's been boring lately, it's just school is a hassle. Bye eren! " the shorter smiled and started jogging away. 

Just as she turned the corner, the door right in front of me opened. Petra, smiled sweetly at me and opened her door wide.

"Oh, Hey eren! I'm glad you're here! Come in and make yourself at home" she urged me to go inside. I saw that her apartment was pretty clean, except for a water bottle and a small towel sitting on the ground, not so far from the door. I gingerly walked into this new house hold, noticing that it had a different smell from Master's and Erwin's houses. This scent was more flowery, almost like some scented candle that Hanji made me smell when I went to this weird store called, bath and body works.

"You've caught me when I was uh... doing yoga?" She blonde timidly smiled. She was a totally different from hanging out with Levi, hanji or audrey. It was a very peaceful, almost soft atmosphere, the type when you hang out with bunnies or sleeping kittens. I sent her a sincere smile.

"It's okay Petra, you can continue what you're ...doing?" I nervously continued smiling as I walked more into the apartment and just stood there.

"... Eren? Aren't you going to take a seat? U-Um! Wait do you want anything? I-I'm so sorry that I'm awkward! I just... I don't know!" Petra squeaked, covering her face with her hands. I laughed at how cute Petra's nervousness was.

"Don't worry Petra. I'm okay, so go and finish you're yoga session if you want." I reassured, still holding back some laughs.

"Okay! Still, I'm sorry that I'm so awkward!" Petra clumsily walked to her TV and started her dance or yoga thing.

And I was shocked at how flexible that woman was. She could put her leg behind her head, like if she were crossing her fingers. Petra must have noticed me watching no intently at how flexible she was.

"U-um Eren? Is this creeping you out? If it is, then i can do th-" 

"I wanna try it." I interrupted. Petra cocked her head to the side as she was sitting on her knees.

"What?" I looked straight at her auburn eyes

"I want to try it." A fire lit up in the pit of my stomach. I HAVE to know how to do that. It's so cool.

"Um, okay.... Wait. That's awesome! Usually nobody wants to try it because they quit doing it cause I'm like a pro at yoga! Stay here, let me get you some yoga pants and a t-shirt or something!" Petra smiled, shinning up the whole room. I need to know how to do this. I want to put my feet behind my head and do the splits. It's just so cool!! I looked at Petra who stood up and furiously nodded, a giant smile plastered on my face. Petra ran off to find my clothes.

Soon enough, Petra came back with some tight fitting yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Go change into this and we'll get started!" I ran into the bathroom and took off my clothes and put on the new pants and shirt. I slipped on the pants, feeling how tight it was, and how long it took me to get in, in them. I put on the shirt and look at myself in the mirror.   
And I just have to say,   
they made my butt look good.

I'm not even lying.  
My butt was spectacular in those pants and I was really feeling up to this.  
I emerged from the bathroom and to the living room to see Petra look amazed at my new appearance. I wagged my tail a bit, feeling quite happy and smirked at her. I bet she is jealous of my booty.

"Come here!" Petra snapped out of her trance and waved me over to where she was, sitting on the ground. I skipped over and say in front of her, sitting crisscross.  
Petra the reached over and grabbed my bangs and tied them up with a rubber band, which made it really helpful.,

"Okay, now you look better! Let's get started!" She then played the TV and we both started the session.  
And let's just say that my limbs now hurt and I am not able to walk anymore.  
~  
It was around six and Petra and I were just laying around, now tired from our exercising. It's been a long time since I did it and I am tired.

"I'm hungry." Petra groaned, throwing her arm on my chest.

"Me too..." I groaned back, closing my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. Maybe I'll sleep on the floor, it's comfortable enough.

"What time is Levi picking you up?" Petra asked.

"I don't know... But if master is picking me up, hopefully he brings food." sighing, I closed my eyes not moving.

"That is so unlikely."

"I know."  
Just then a knock resounded from the front door.

"Pray to kanye that levi brought food." Petra whined as she reluctantly stood up and started waddling in pain to the front door. I stood up as well and gathered my clothing, not bothering to take off the yoga clothing.

"Eren, it's time for you to go. And he didn't bring food. I told you to pray!" Petra cried, jogging barefooted into the living room with levi walking behind.  
I turned around, still tired, at the two. And my stomach just did a backflip and a 360 no scope. Holy crap Master look 10 times hotter when he was still in his work clothes after coming from work.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Levi squinted at me, eyeing my clothing. I smirked and shrugged, picking up my clothes and slipping on my shoes. I put on my hoodie and my beanie on my head again and stared walking towards him.

"Thank you Petra." I smiled and looked over at levi who looked annoyed and tired.

"Thanks Petra, for taking care of this mutt." Levi rolled his eyes and sent Petra a neutral look. The blonde nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome! Take care you two!" She waved us off as we walked out of her apartment and into the hallway of the building. 

"Fuck I'm so tired. And finding out that you weren't with audrey was a hassle. I should get you a phone, it'll be easier to find where the hell you are." Master huffed walking away from me. I smiled at the shorter and ran after him. I then hugged his shoulders, tightly and nuzzled into his neck from behind, feeling his presence again after not having any sort of communication from him.

I felt master stiffen at my hug. He pushed me away and looked at me with a pale face and shocked eyes. I was surprised at his sudden action, looking at the frightened man.

This was new. He pushed me away but I never seen him like this. He had a terrified expression, the colour was drained out of his face. I sensed that he was scared.   
"Don't touch me." He spat after he regained his posture. And that's all that we said to each other.   
Nothing else.   
What happened to him?

I felt curious. He felt different. He wasn't his usual self.

I looked at how he was trembling as he started walking once again, looking cautioning, towards his surroundings.

Something happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of petra as a cute awkward girl. Don't ask me why.  
> song: Uma by Panama Wedding  
> im sorry. i had some... problems come forth so i barely had time to do the chapter last week. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE EARLY.  
> also, i changed my tumblr url to:  
> El-Kaneki.tumblr.com  
> ciao  
> see you at the next chapter, It's levi's POv


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's pov, we find out a bit of what's happening in his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of Christmas and belated hellaween!  
> More stuff to be said at the end!

Levi's PoV  
   
        Today at work was fucking disgusting. I don't want to go back. I don't want to face him. I don't want to see that disgusting monster.  
  I hate the fact that he thinks he is able to do whatever he wants with me since I can't do anything to get him away from me. Why the hell did Historia have to have the same schedule as me?  
  
        As I walked down the street where my car was parked, hearing Eren tried to catch up. Picking him up from Petra's was enough to make me stop thinking about what recently happened.  
  Remember that weird kid Tristian that practically flirted with me? Yeah, I found out that the fucker got my phone number. How the hell did he get it? Nobody would give it out. Not even Hanji.  
   
        I sighed, opening the door to my car, and getting in. I waited in the car for Eren to enter, before turning it on. I just want to go home and sleep. I'm not in the mood for anything at the moment. I need at least a day for myself and I don't want to be bothered by anyone.   
  
        I heard Eren enter the car, taking a seat in the passenger side. I immediately turned on the car and started driving home.  
  
        The drive was particularly quiet; no one spoke a single word as I drove in the freeway. I had my grip on the steering wheel, keeping my focus on the road, silently listening to the soft music that gently played throughout the car. It was a song that I randomly found on Spotify while browsing through the genres. If I recalled, if was called ‘BloodFlows’ by some guy call SOHN but his music was really nice in my opinion but that none of your business. I softly mouthed the words of the song, as I merged onto another lane.  
  
“’cause my love, my love, my love don’t love me…” Okay, how did I get so poetic? I never acted this way before. Well, I have but, not like this. I have experienced many things except this. Okay now I really don’t know what I’m even talking about anymore, I just need sleep and everything would probably be better.  
  
        I felt a pair of green eyes stealing glances towards me as I continued staring out into the road. It’s around 7 or 8 pm, I'm not sure but at the moment, it’s dark. Usually I wouldn’t care if it were dark or not but this time it’s different. It’s a different dark. I felt nervous driving with Eren in the car. I side glanced over at Eren who, presumably, was staring straight at me.  
  
        ‘Is there something on my face? Why is he staring at me like that? Is it my clothing? Do I have a death glare on my face?’ I felt self-conscious of my appearance. It’s just that it’s so nerve wrecking that he stares at me like there is something on my face and he doesn’t want to tell me.  
  
        “Eren, stop staring. It’s creepy as fuck.” I glared, not ripping my gaze away from the rode. ‘Just please stop staring at me. I know that I am not drop-dead gorgeous. Just stop. I know I'm the most disgusting looking person you could ever lay eyes on. Just stop staring at me and don’t pay attention to me’ I tightened my grip on the smooth black steering wheel, exhaling the breath that I didn’t know I was holding in my lungs.  
  
“Oh… I-I’m sorry Master… It’s just that you look super pretty under the light! ...I couldn’t keep my gaze away. I won’t stare at you anymore” I felt Eren’s smile illuminate the whole car, making it seem more warm than before. I felt the blood rise up to my cheeks making them burn in embarrassment, and butterflies attacking my insides, making me feel fidgety. ‘tch. Fucking mutt trying to make me blush and shit… wait why am I suddenly getting embarrassed?’ I felt tingly as I felt the happiness spew from him.  
‘oh great, Pink flowers and rainbows are coming from him’ I sighed and exited out in to the next freeway, not wanting to talk to Eren anymore.  
   
~  
   
        After 30 minutes of driving in more silence, we finally returned home. I climbed out of the car, feeling down, like I don’t want to do anything. It felt like dark clouds were over me as I took a step closer to the house. ‘Maybe if I get ready for bed, I’ll feel better. I opened the door and saw that it wasn’t very  _clean._  I immediately glared and turned around, looking straight at Eren who immediately paled. It was him and probably Audrey. They left a bag of chips on the coffee table, blankets were everywhere and I bet the dishes weren’t even clean.  
  
“Eren. Get your crusty ass over here you fucking dog. you are going to fucking help me clean or I will cut off your tail and dick.” I glared at him making him get terrified and hurry over to where I stood. I was in no mood to play since this mess was ridiculous. I slammed the door behind him and locked it. I grabbed Eren by the ear (the human ear) and tugged him with me into the kitchen where some of the cleaning supplies sat.  
  
   Eren was whining and apologizing over and over again, practically at the brim of tears as I tugged at his ear.  
“I won’t accept any of your shitty-ass apologies until you clean this whole fucking house spotless, while I do the laundry and fold the clothes. This is not a choice Eren jaeger. This is an Order.” I glared, making Eren tremble and furiously nod. I let go of his ear and pushed him toward the sink.  
  
“Now get going. You are not sleeping until you clean this house. I cleaned way too many times after you and I'm fed up!” I growled, shoving the dish soap towards him and walked away to get the dirty clothes.  
~  
        As I was in the basement, where I usually was the clothes there since I have a washing machine and drying thing or whatever it’s called inside here, I was sorting out my last batch of white clothing. As I looked through all the white clothing, which was mostly mine, I found one of Eren’s white t-shirts in the pile. I don’t recall him wearing this shirt… it was probably a shirt he used this morning or from yesterday. I sighed and picked it up from the basket, just about to put it into the washer until… I put it into my face and sniffed it, taking in Eren’s scent, which was strangely always the same scent. Pine trees and the smell of fresh, morning, cut grass.  
  
           I-It’s not like I like him or anything, it’s just that he has a really nice smell. That’s all. I rarely ever smell the brat so… I just sniff them when I clean the laundry. It’s not creepy… okay it is but he doesn’t have to know that I do smell his shirts.  
  
        As I took in Eren’s scent, a smile took over my features, letting the aroma fill my lungs. Ever since I kicked Eren out of my room, it’s been really cold and quiet in there, it isn’t the same without him in there but I just need to get away from him. But I just really miss the way how I used to wake up with someone next to me every morning, greeting me and being able to get closer to them and knowing that someone is there with you. But since I pushed Eren out of my way, it feels pretty lonely in there. Okay now I'm acting like a fucking middle schooler worshipping their crush.  
  
      I pressed my nose into the white cloth of the shirt and inhaled the shirt’s scent. Fuck he smells good.  
  
   Internally I was legit fangirling… What am I thinking? I immediately pulled away from the shirt and shook my head. ‘no. I can’t be doing this. This is just creepy as fuck. And if Eren finds out that I do this he might think I'm creepy. I just can’t continue this.’ I thought to myself as I slam-dunked the shirt into the washer.  
   
I pouted but I know it’s for my own good.  
  
“um, master? Uh- I finished cleaning.” I snapped my head toward the stairway to see Eren standing there awkwardly, looking as if he wanted to say something. ‘holy shit did he see me smelling his shirt? Please tell me no! please.’ I was screaming in the inside, ready to burst in embarrassment. The only think that ran through my head at the moment was ‘ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit’. We just stood there awkwardly until Eren continued.  
  
“U-Um master?” Eren nervously wagged his tail, as his gaze turned elsewhere. “Are you okay? Are you mad at me? If I got you mad, I'm so sorry. I won’t make a mess of the house.”  
  
“huh?” I looked at Eren confusedly, not knowing why he was apologizing. “wait…oh.” ‘Oh so NOW you remember levi. Good job. Bravo!’ “It’s fine Eren, Just don’t make a mess of the house again if you’re not going to clean it… also can you not call me master… I told you to just call me Levi.” I trailed off, still dumbfound.  
‘thank god he didn’t say anything about me.’ I thought.  
  
“Master, can I ask you something else?” Eren looked up at me, a determined glint in his eyes. I kinda got worried for the kid since he looked pretty confident to get some answer from me. And I just noticed that he dodged my own request.  
  
“Yeah, What is it?” I cocked my head to the side, curious of this ‘important’ question this mutt has for me. Eren, started walking over to me, getting closer and closer to me, with every step he took. He stood right infront of me, making me feel nervous. I turned my gaze away, glaring straight at the floor before turning my own pair of grey eyes to me Eren's bright teal ones. Holy crap why is he tall?   
  
        I saw that Eren had an apologetic gaze on me, looking as if he were going to break something delicate.  
  
"Ma- Levi... Can you tell me why you don't like it when hug you?" Eren asked. Fuck, why the hell did he had to remind me? I immediately stiffened and looked down at the floor at my feet. I really didn't want to answer that question. I don't want to remember what happened during this month, especially of today's event.  
  
"...it's because I don't like it when people touch me like that." Thats a total lie. I love being greeted by you when you hug me. It's something a pretty much look forward to... Wait. Am I accepting the fact that I like it when Eren hugs me? But I can't have any relations with him. It's possible that he might just play with me until he's bored and just leave. But no one knows for sure that he thinks like that but I'm not risking it.  
      I looked up at Eren who looked pretty sad after I said that but I just turned around and continued sorting out the rest of the white clothing. Yes, I did feel guilty of lying to him but I just don't want him telling Hanji and erwin, who would probably kill the person.  
  
"Levi, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't kno-"  
  
"Eren shut up and help me with the clothes" I glared, not wanting him to apologize for something stupid. I bent down and started grabbing another T-shirt when Eren's hand bumped into mine. Immediately Eren pulled his hand away and looked at me with a horrified face.  
  
"Levi I'm so sorry!" I glared at Eren and shook my head. I then grabbed his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic, goddamnit did you pick up those habit from hanji or audrey? Look, it's no harm! I will not burn to death if you accidentally bump my fucking hand with yours. Now stop acting like a scaredy cat and start getting the clothes" I righted my grip on his hand before I let go. I noticed that his hand was bigger than mine. Mine were small and thin, making them look feminine than masculine. As I let go, I looked up at Eren who pouted and turned his gaze away from me.  
  
"I'm not a cat..." He muttered, as I bent down as well to get the clothing. I slightly smiled to my self and shook my head, as I placed the T-shirt in the washer.  
  
"You're right. Cats are more badass than you." I smirked, not noticing how Eren shot me a look.  
  
"Hmph. At least I don't get scared of water." At that moment I felt like laughing.  
  
"Shut up Eren, remember when I took you a bath you were scared as hell to get into the shower."   
  
"T-That's because you were furious!! Who wouldn't get scared!??" He retorted. I rolled my eyes and picked up another shirt, before raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hanji, and audrey. And erwin." I pointed out, putting another shirt in the washer.  
  
"That's because they are psychos!" Eren threw his hands in the air, acting extremely dramatic, which actually made me burst laughing. I felt warmness envelope me as I let out my laughs of joy. I really don't know for how long I was laughing for but, eventually my stomach started and I had to lean against the washer for support. Slowly my laughs became small giggles and and small wheezes of trying to regain my breath.   
  
   It literally been a long time since I laughed like that, especially over something that stupid. I looked over at Eren and sent him a rare smile that I usually don't show anyone.  
  
"Your laugh is adorable..." I heard Eren breath out. I raised my eyebrow at him and scrunched my eyebrows together, letting my smile fall.  
  
"What?" I looked at him confusedly. My laugh is adorable?  
  
"I said your laugh is adorable. And I never knew you had... Dimples? They are cute." Wait wait wait. I have dimples? Oh yeah I do... I forgot. I  
pressed my lips together and looked away. 'Don't blush levi. That means your giving in and letting him know your weaknesses.' I felt those weird butterflies fluttering in my stomach again  
  
"Shut the fuck up and who told you to stop working." I shot, huffing and turning away from Eren. I felt a warm blush taking over my cheeks as i put more clothes into the washer. His presence was making me all giddy  and excited for some unknown reason...  
  
Fuck he got to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! i did it! i updated early!, and i did it in two days, how cool is that?, hopefully i will get the next chapter down in a sinch! I hope you guys had an awesome time on halloween but if you don't celebrate it (like i don't) Then i hope you had a total badass day and that your friends bring you some candy.  
> Ciao!


	16. gaming and chipotle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an eren and audrey adventure. plus talking about more of levi.

 Eren's PoV  
   
I'm really glad that I sorted out some of the issues that Levi was having. But I still feel like he's hiding something.   
   Well, Today is Friday and levi is at work while I attend classes with Audrey. At the moment I'm just here playing random games on Audrey's phone, being bored and wanting to do something that's not just sitting and hearing some random person talk about some subject that I don't really like. But the good part is that this class has only 15 minutes left until we could leave and go home.   
   I turned to look at the window that was near our seats, seeing that it was pretty cloudy outside. I saw a bunch of people walking out side, chatting, probably. 

"Heeeey!!! Psssssssst-t-tssss! Brownie!" A voice called behind me, on my right side. I turned around and saw that it was some bald guy with yellow green eyes smiling at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him, curiously staring at this weird guy.

"Do you have anything to eat? Sasha looks like she's about to pass out." The guy gestured over to a brunette girl who sat on his left, who looked like that she was dying. I was terrified of how that girl might actually die in a psychology class.   
  I just shook my head, still terrified that the girl might pass out. 

"Connie~ I am going to dieeeee" 'Sasha' groaned, sounding like Hanji when she gets bored. 

"Hey, can you ask that kid next to you if she got and food?" I snickered when audrey immediately snapped her head and shot a death glare to the bald guy named Connie.

"I'm not a kid, you corn dog with eyebrows. I don't have food." Audrey spat. I snorted at the stupid insult she threw at the guy who looked pretty shocked. Sasha looked at Connie with the most amazed expression.

"Connie! I didn't know you were a corndog! Oh god I'm so hungry!" She whined. I snickered and turned back to the front, playing with Audrey's phone again.  
 Well that was something new.

~

   Soon enough, after suffering with the groans of Sasha, the lecture ended and everyone was packing their stuff. I saw that both Sasha and Connie just ran off and probably went to get food.

", those two are so annoying during class. I could shove a corn dog up their asses just to shut them up." I heard audrey complain as she put her note book into her navy blue backpack.

"This is the first time I've met them. Are they really that annoying?" 

'What the fuck jaeger. Didn't you just suffer almost 10 minutes of that girl whining about how hungry she was?'  
A pause of silence passed between us.

"...yes. Now let's get going! I want to eat chipotle today and take a huge dump at home." Audrey smiled and started marching her way out of the class.

"Eww, tmi." i did not need to know that. I heard the evil laughter erupt from the crazed child which made want to dump holy water on her. I grimaced at the crude joke, it still replaying in my head, as we walked out the classroom door.

   We took our time walking out of the building since today's weather was even colder than before.

"I don't wanna go~ But we have to get the chipotle!" She whined as she hesitantly went over to the double door, about to open it.

“C’mon Audrey! I believe in you! You can do it!” I encouraged, standing in the background. I really didn't want to go outside either. It's been more than a moth since I've been living here and I'm still not used to the weather. 

"Eren, get your ass over here! We are doing this together. Our mission is to go to chipotle!" Audrey hissed, motioning for me to hurry over to her location. I let out a whine and obeyed, slowly inching closer to the door. I don't want to go outside. It's too cold!

   I looked at audrey who looked unsure, whether to go or not to go outside.

"Open the door... We have to get chipotle." I sucked in my breath and prepared my self for the weather, signaling for audrey to open the door.

"One. Two. Three!" A blast of bone chilling air hit us both as we opened the door and walked out.

"It's COLD!!!" I squeaked, hugging myself to conserve my heat. I wasn't really a person who liked winter and this was one of those days where I did not like winter at all. 

   Both me and audrey agreed to run back to her car, trying not to get too cold once we got there. As we ran, we started getting tired, which was really bad.

"I...can't....any longer..." I breathed out, probably 5 feet away from the shorter.

"C'mon Eren! We can do this! We have to get our food! It's our only way of survival during this winter!" Audrey reminded me, she, still out of breath as well. With new found determination, I started jogging next to her and we continued our journey back to her car.

It wasn't that long until we got to her vehicle. We immediately got in and I was even more cold that before.

"Audrey! I thought you said it was going to be warm inside your car!" I looked over at her to see that see looked offended.

"Who said that!? I never said anything like that! I just said we needed chipotle." She retorted, scowling at me as she turned on her car.

"Can you put on the heater?" I asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You do it! You already know how my car works, plus I'm driving." Audrey backed up the car, and started to drive off into the road.

"But I don't wanna." 

"Then suffer being cold." I pouted but just turned on the heater myself.

"We are going to the chipotle near the Oakland coliseum. You know, the one by that Walmart." I looked at audrey, still confused where she was talking about.

"The one by the airport." I then nodded and smiled. That Walmart was interesting.  You find many different kinds of people in there and you can do almost what ever you want in there. I looked out the window and saw that the clouds were getting darker.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" I looked back at audrey for her response.

"Probably. Weird thing is that it hadn't rained for a long time and it's scaring me." Audrey muttered, stopping at a red light.

"Why is that?" 

"Cause if there is no rain, California will go into a drought and then everyone will freak out." I looked at her curiously, not knowing what a drought was. Audrey sighed and explained.

"A drought is when there's a shortage or a small amount of water. If I recall." 

"Oh. That's bad."

"Yeah. But any ways, what's the song for the day?" Audrey asked. It became a tradition for us to pick a song to play in the car and today was my turn. I smiled and went through her playlist which consisted of many artists. I picked a song called sweater weather, since it kinda looked like a day for sweaters.

"Ooh The neighborhood. Good choice. This song is just made for Princess Grumpy." Audrey cooed, as she made her way into the freeway. My ears perked up from under my hoodie, glancing over at Audrey.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Audrey gripped the wheel tighter as she drove.

"Master likes this song?"

"Yeh, ever since petra showed him this song, it's always been his favourite. And it's adorable when he starts unconsciously singing it if you catch him." I smiled to myself, imagining Levi singing this song. 

"Dude! This part is his favourite! Just hear it" Audrey  gently tapped my shoulder to catch my attention. I perked up my ears and listened closely to the lyrics of the song.  
   
 _She knows what I think about_  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no  
   
 _'Cause it's too cold_  
 _For you here and now_  
 _So let me hold_  
 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_  
   
"It's pretty nice, but what does the one love, two mouths part mean?" I Asked, kinda curious about the song. It was pretty catchy but that part caught my attention.

"Not sure, probably about sex." Audrey replied in monotone, merging onto another lane. I rolled my eyes and turned to look outside, still listening to the song.  
~  
   It started to rain once we got to the chipotle. It wasn't that hard of a rain, almost like a light one. I felt the cold droplets fall onto my dark hood, the water seeping through and touching my skin.

"You were right. And I'm cold." Audrey sighed, hugging her self.

"Yeah. I wonder if we'll get through traffic." I wondered, opening the door of the restaurant to see that it was not over populated. Only a few people were eating here. 

   Both me and audrey stood back from the counter to figure out what we were going to eat.

"I'm hungry so I'm just getting a salad thing. What are you getting?"  
Audrey asked, poking my side. I jumped at the sharp touch and glared at her

"Ow. I don't know, order the same for me. I'll find a spot to sit at, loser." I stuck my tongue out at her and got a her raspberry in return.

  I found a table that was near the window and sat there, turning my gaze to watch the rain fall. Audrey then walked up to me, with the food in her hands and sent me a toothy smile.

"So Eren, tell me what happened with you and levi yesterday after I left you with pet." She took a seat in front of me and smiled brightly. He gave me my bowl and fork and looked back at me. I opened to see that it was a carnitas bowl with was really good.

"My usual order from Chipotle is a carnitas bowl with black beans, pico de gallo, green salsa, and cheese. So I don't know if you like this combo." 

"I'm alright with it this. Don't worry. Anyways I have something to tell you." I huffed as I started eating. The shorter nodded for me to continue.

"Okay, so yesterday I made master laugh." I started.

"Yay! Good job" Audrey clapped.

"Thank you. But when I made him laugh... He had dimples. He had really cute dimples! How come you never told me that!?" I looked at Audrey who looked confused.

"Wait, you are just noticing that levi has dimples? Omg are you kidding me? Don't you ever notice when he yawns they are noticeable? And when he purses his lips and drinks from a water bottle they show! How could you not notice them!? When I first lived with that loser I noticed all of that!" Audrey explained, looking quite shocked.

"How was I suppose to know about his dimples?"

"You live with him Eren! How could you not know!?"

   It was literally something I just found out yesterday. I would have never thought that levi would have dimples and oh god. I wouldn't even have thought that they were going to be that adorable on him! Just the way that he laughs and smiles with them make my heart beat faster. Just see how his cheeks are so soft and squishy makes me feel like I'm going to burst into flames. It should be illegal to be that cute.

"Also Eren. Levi has dimples on his back too." Audrey wiggled her eyebrows at me, smirking at my flustered expression.

"Stop teasing me!" I whined, glaring at Audrey. She laughed at my outburst and looked at me.

"You are such a loser. Eren we have to get you with levi. And I mean quick." I smiled lightly at her and started eating my food again, enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant.  
     
     Soon, we finished our meal and started driving back to the house except, we weren't actually going back to Levi's house.

"We are going to my house because I just forgot something there. I don't think that my brother is there so we don't have to bump into him." Audrey explained as she drove in the freeway. She explained to me that she lived in a city call Hayward, which wasn't that far from we were.

"How come everyone lives so far away from each other? Like why does petra live in Berkeley. Erwin lives in the middle of SF, you live here in Hayward. And levi lives in SF but not the city part!" I asked. It was confusing that they all lived in different parts of the Bay Area which was weird because they seem pretty close but they don't live together.

"Eren, some of us have school, or just don't want to live in SF. so let it be." Audrey sighed, as she exited out the freeway.

   The drive was pretty quick since we weren't that far from Oakland. She soon exited it out of the freeway and started driving on the street, making her way to a very nice looking house.  
  It was about two stories high, and it was white. It was nicely adorned but it was mostly a simple house. Audrey parked the car and hopped out, walking straight towards her house.

“Eren! C’mon you’re going to get wet in the rain!” Audrey called as she waited at the door of the house. I smiles and jogged up to her, as she opened the door. Once I got there she looked pissed.

“I thought you were gonna be at work, you ass.” She glared, venom dripping from her voice. I walked behind her to see her glaring at a guy who looked hispanic. His hair was a deep black, it look like it was cut in a comb over taper. The guy was in a dark grey hoodie, and wore some dark jeans.

"What do you mean? I told you on Friday I was off. What are  _you_  doing here?" The older man narrowed his eyes at Audrey. His voice was thick with a Spanish accent when he spoke. "And who's that guy?" The man looked over at me and did not look pleased with me hanging around Audrey.

"You never told me you were gonna be at home! Y te requerdas que (do you remember), that I told you that levi has a hybrid now? It's him and I have to take care of him. Now leave me alone." Audrey spat, closing the door, grabbing me and dragging me through her house. We soon were in front of a door which may have been her room. She quickly opened the door and shuffled me inside, turning on the lights and looking at me.

" he is a freaking liar... Is getting on my nerves" I heard the female mumble to herself as she walked in behind me. I smiled lightly at Audrey who was glaring down at the floor. And thinking about the floor, I looked around to see that Audrey's room was actually quite nice. A bed with white sheets was in the middle of the room. A white wardrobe, a vanity, some lights hanging from the ceiling. 

"So Audrey, is this your room?" I asked, just to distract her from cussing the floor anymore.

"huh? Oh! Yeah it is. you want to play a game on my play station? I bought it like more than two months ago and i don't use it very much. the games are on the shelf." Audrey pointed to a rack full of games, mostly consisting of horror and action games. I looked over at her and she just looked back at me.

"what?"

"I didn't know you liked these types of games." I blinked as I picked one that said 'God Of War 4'.

"I do. They're pretty interesting in my opinion." Audrey smiled as she sat on the floor. I sat next to her and looked over the games some more.

"Do you wanna play a two player game? Borderlands?" Audrey asked, picking up a remote and turning on the playstation.

"Sure! We don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day so lets burn our eyes" I smiled innocently, looking at the smaller girl.

"yes! Now who do you wanna be?" Audrey then turned to look at the game so we can pick out our characters.

    soon enough we were playing with our hearts content, not knowing that the clock was slowly ticking by, and it was really late.

"Audrey?" I asked as we were in a middle of a game

"Yeah?"

"What time is it" Audrey paused the game and took out her phone. it said 9:48 pm.

"It's late... and i got a bunch of calls and texts from Levi. I'll tell him that you're staying the night. I'll drop you off in the morning at his house." She shrugged and started texting back master. I smiled at my self but still a little worried about leaving Levi at home. 'Eren he's a grown man. he'll cope. don't worry.'  
I smiled and laid back, starting to play the game again  
  
  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was late. I had really bad writer's block and could figure out how i was going to write this chapter. but the good part is that i updated right? Also, I have thanksgiving break so maybe an early update?   
> ciao~


	17. Raw fingers and phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is just being levi... Except for a few things getting in his way.

Levi's PoV

    I glared at everything in sight. I didn't want any fucking piece of shit to touch me. I need to calm down before I break someone's face. I was not in the mood right now and I felt like going on a fucking stabbing spree. And the first victim is going to be is Tristian. I was furious in my own office. That kid stole my phone and hid it in here, And now I'm trying to find it because I need to contact Audrey to tell her I was going to be there at midnight but MY PHONE WAS HIDDEN!

   I frantically search through cabinets and drawers and plants, practically everywhere, the blood furiously pumping through the veins in my hands. Throbbing... Slow, green, pulsing, throbbing veins. I needed my phone at the moment and because of that animal I can't find it.

"Bunny~ do you need any help?" I turned to see the blue eyed boy smirking by the doorway of my office. I glared at him and strutted over to him, grabbing him by his collar and pushing him against the wall across my office, making sure to make him freeze up.

"Give me my fucking phone back you piece of dog shit. I am not playing with you." I growled, pressing him harder against the wall. I observed the boy grow frightened by my astounding rage; he grabbed onto my hand.

"O-Okay! I-I'm sorry... I'll help you but under one condition." I glared at the guy, not in the mood to be playing his games.

"What?"

"If you kiss me then, maybe I'll get it for you.." I glared at him even harder and tightened my grip on his shirt.

"You are a piece of shit. I am not kissing your crusty, herpes infected lips. Give me back my phone." I spat. The kid then grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall, smirking down at me.

"Doll face, why do you have to be so cruel? If you just give me one ki-" Tristan purred as he leaned close to my face, but was quickly interrupted.

"Levi? What's happening over here?" Hanji popped up, looking at us. I saw her eying Tristian, already figuring out what he was about to do. She ran over and ripped off The taller guy.

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing to him?" She glared at him, having the kid by the back of the neck. I was rubbing at my now throbbing wrists after how tightly he held them.

"Ow! Nothing!" He whined, struggling to get out of Hanji's grip. I just stood there with my arms crossed, glaring straight at the kid.

"Give me back my phone." I pointed out the fact that he still had my phone, hinting to Hanji to help me with this brat.

"You took his phone? Don't you know that's a violation of privacy and it's robbery which can land you in jail? And we can kick you out of the hospital which leads to you getting kicked out of your college." Hanji informed. Tristian immediately paled and dug in his pockets to take out my phone. Hanji quickly snatched it out of his grasp and let go of him, then handed me my phone. I let out a sigh of relief, held my phone in my hands and then put it in my pocket.

"Don't you dare do that again or I WILL get you kicked out of this hospital." Tristian nodded and quickly walked away. Hanji looked back at me, eyes full of concern "Levi, are you okay? Did he touch you anywhere or do something?" She asked, gently patting my shoulder. I flinched at her touch and shoved her hand off of my shoulder, glaring straight at her.

"Don't touch me." I huffed, then walked back to my office, closing the door behind me, because my office door was one of those silent heavy doors. I sighed a breath of relief, leaning myself against the door, closing my eyes, slowly sinking to the white hospital floor. I had my knees up to my chin and my arms wrapped around them as I reminded myself of the scene that had just happened. I would have never guessed that kid would go as far as to practically harass me and attempting to push himself onto me. I shivered at the thought and sighed.

I don't know how long I had been in that position but, my legs were starting to ache when I needed to stand up again. A tingling sensation spread all around my legs. Slowly, I stood up, walking towards my desk and starting to fix the mess I made earlier. I slowly started reorganizing everything in my room after the grand show of me freaking out. I still wasn't in the mood to be out and about. I snorted to myself 'as if I were an energetic person'. I remembered about my phone and took it out of my pocket, looking through it to see two text messages from Audrey.

 **Midget** : Levi!!! Eren is gonna stay the night at my house. B)

 **Midget** : Levi. Shud I drop off Eren tomorrow or are u going 2 pick him up? Also, I found a chill song by drake. I kinda like it so u shud hear it. It's called 'Too much' it's from the new album soo yea. HEAR IT!!!! >:D

I rolled my eyes at her messages and almost smiled. Almost. I then quickly wrote a message back.

 **To Midget** : u brats better not get into trouble. Midget, drop him off tomorrow. And yes, I'll hear the song. :|

    I quickly pressed 'send' and slid my phone back into my front pocket. Turning around, I began walking back to the nursing room, oblivious to the pattering sound of the rain gently dropping against my office window.

~

  Once I returned to the nursing room, I saw all of the interns gathered around Historia. I still don't get how she even agreed to be their trainer, especially when they keep complaining about how the babies have explosive shits. Of course they fucking shit! It's not like they're rag dolls. If you pick this route of the medical career then you better deal with it. Not even the babies complain as much as they do!

   I went to check on a new baby I was assigned to and yet again, it was a male. This baby was named Antonio. He had dark chocolate brown eyes, soft cinnamon skin, and charcoal coloured hair. I observed him and placed my hand inside the incubator, letting his tiny tan hand wrap around my slender pale finger. A ghost of a smile plays on my lips as I see the child mewl in happiness.

  "Okay, well now we will find the babies you will be assigned to and will care for them. If you have any questions then please ask." I heard Historia say to the interns. I paid no mind to the group, only keeping my attention to the baby that lay in the incubator. I then heard the voice of the only person I didn't want to hear.

"Can I work with the baby that Dr. Ackerman is working with!?" I jerked my head up to see the whole group staring directly at me. I just glared and looked at Historia to say no. She nodded at me and turned to face Tristian.

"I'm sorry, but since Dr. Ackerman is already assigned to Antonio Gonzalez, you aren't able to work with that baby." I could feel Tristan staring at me with beady eyes.

"Yes...Dr. Reiss." I continued entertaining the child in front of me, ignoring the group even more, since I felt all of their eyes on me, all at once. I hated all the attention that was placed on me. I turned around and glared at the group who immediately turned their gaze away from me and went to their stations. I wasn't one for attention. The way they silently eat you alive and bore right through your skin using nothing but their eyes. I just hate how people just stare at you, silently judging your appearance, the way you act, and I bet at this moment everyone is just thinking about how disgusting and scary I look. I probably look like a fucking frog or a purple dildo to them.

   I sighed and looked back at the baby who was half asleep at this point. A ghost smile glazed over my cold features just observing the child, but the comfortable atmosphere was erased when Hanji popped in into the nursing room.

"Levi! Let's go home your shift is over!" I turned around to see her bounding over, looking like she just found the answers to the universe. I sighed and nodded, looking over at Historia who was helping another intern.

"Krista, I'm leaving for the day" I waved and walked over to Hanji who was smiling. I placed my clipboard at the table and placed my papers where it went before looking at Hanji. She smiled even more at me, almost ready to say something weird until I stopped her.

"Don't say anything and let’s go. I'm fucking tired and I just want to take a huge shit at home and stuff my face into a jar of ice-cream" I glared, staring my way towards my office. I quickly took off my white over coat and looked at Hanji who was still smiling. I grabbed my bag and slipped my black pea coat on, slinging my bag across my shoulders.

   I then walked out of the office and down the hall, with Hanji walking right next to me with her things in hand.

"Hey Leaf eye, ca-.” Hanji started but I shut her up immediately.

“I told you to keep your mouth closed. And what the fuck is a ‘leaf eye’?” I turned to look at her. She probably got injected by some weird medicine that made her delusional or something. I continued walking by her side, just glaring at the ground. I need to get home.

    I need to clean myself. I could feel the germs all over me. After that kid touched me, I felt disgusting and dirty, making it even grosser to look at myself. I just couldn’t handle how disgusting I felt at the moment.

   My fingers tingled with the sensation of having to thoroughly clean myself again. Ever since I met the guy, I felt like as if I had to clean myself even more. I developed this weird habit of cleaning everything until there wasn't a speck of dust left. Well, I did get pissed off about how I hated everything being dirty but, it never became something like this. It’s different how I react to dirty things. I used to lightly clean everything, but nowadays, I clean every single area of my house until it's spotless. I scrub the bathroom floors, kitchen, everywhere; until my fingertips get raw and a bright red, almost to the point of bleeding.

   I looked down at my hands that were peeled and dry from yesterday’s session of scrubbing the floor of my hallway and stairs, it was right after I sent Eren to go to sleep. In his room, of course. I rarely pay attention to the boy anymore, barely giving him a glance anymore. I really want to talk to him once more, but knowing already, he may already moved on from wanting my attention. He is probably with happier, extroverted people. He is probably enjoying his time being with people who are more social and happier than me. With People who could actually like him.

“Levi, Is something wrong? You look like something is on your mind.” Hanji brought me out of my thoughts, causing me to shift my gaze from my hands to her face. I just gave her a cold glance with icy eyes and looked towards the front doors of the hospital.

“It's nothing. Don’t worry about me.” I continued walking and saw the droplets of rain falling onto the glass doors of this hospital. I looked around and saw people of all sorts. Some damaged because their loved ones were hurt, others just in pain, suffering and drowning in their own blood or broken bones. The air around me felt so bleak, so vile, so dull, lifeless, and hopeless. I felt the atmosphere suffocating me, with the dark clouds hovering over people in the waiting room—waiting in fear and pain.

   I let out a shaky sigh and walked out the doors, which thankfully, automatically opened for me. I took out my dark umbrella from my bag, taking it out and opening it up. My hands stung as I grasped the cold handle of my umbrella as I put it over my head. I silently cursed to myself, as my fingers immediately chilled, along with my nose turning a bright red. I regretted leaving my scarf at home, thinking that it wasn’t going to rain.

   I looked over at Hanji who looked quite content with the rain pattering along the cold wet concrete. I loved the rain. I let out a content sigh, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hands and followed after Hanji to where she left her car parked. I continued to look around, watching very few people hurry past me; some in nice attire, others in their night wear.

   I checked the time on my phone, it indicated that it was 11pm. I hadn't noticed how dark it was tonight, especially because it was still the middle of winter. I let out another sigh, letting a puff of warm, white air slide through my thin lips. We were nearing Hanji’s car, making me grimace at how disgusting it may be in the inside. Hanji looked at me and smiled, opening her car and closing her umbrella before she got in the driver’s side.

   I walked over to the passenger’s side of the car and entered, sitting down in the seat. I wanted to get out immediately. I saw germs all over the place, just black static looking specks all over the car, slowly climbing onto me. Internally I was panicking, wanting get out of the car and disinfect myself from this disgusting car. But I just held it in.

 "Levi? Is something wrong?" I tuned and looked at Hanji, who just turned on the car, looking straight at me.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her, keeping a stoic posture.

"You look like you're going to barf" she pointed out, slowly reaching out a hand towards me. I scooted back and glared at her, making her retro her hand and look at me strangely.

"I'm fine." I stated, turning to look out the window. In reality, I wasn't fine. It took my all to keep from jumping out of the car and scrubbing myself with some disinfecting wipes I had in my bag.

  I felt the car move, now making its destination to my house. I sucked up my paranoia and just looked out the window that was receiving the soft patter of the rain. It was dark, making the streets look like as if they were empty. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the window, even though I disliked the fact of getting germs on my face. I let the soft rumble of the car vibrate against my forehead, just like the movies where it shows some random sad kid leaning their head against a window. And let me tell you that it this position isn't very comfortable. I felt that my forehead bang against the window many times, which won me a ticket to have a headache.

   I sighed and sat back up, already more irritated than I was. I looked back out the window, noticing that we were now in the freeway. I watched the cars zoom by, being attacked by the falling water droplets. My fingers were still cold even though the car was warm at the moment. I tried moving my fingers to try to thaw them out, slowly clenching and unclenching my fists.

   By doing that, I suddenly remembered the message that audrey sent me, telling me to hear this drake song.

 "Glasses, can I plug in my phone to the stereo?" I turned to look at Hanji, concentrated on the road.

"Sure go ahead" I saw a smile creep on her lips, which made me get creeped out so I just plugged in my phone and searched on YouTube for the song. I tapped on the screen of the phone and found the only audio of the song and immediately pressed it. A piano started playing, soon followed with some singing at the beginning. '

Don't think about it too much...'

  I kinda liked it, it started kinda nicely. And then the rapping started and the beat was pretty catchy.

 "Who showed you this song?" I turned and look at hanji who quickly glanced at me as she exited the freeway.

"Audrey. She told me to search up this song" I said, raising an eyebrow at her. I heard Hanji softly chuckle under her breath.

"Really? I would have never guessed she listened to Drake." She laughed, making a right turn almost getting to my house.

"Yeah, she finds some nice music..." I spaced out, turning back to stare out the window, still watching the soft pattering of the rain. I couldn't wait to get home and maybe just relax, but the cause of germs in my house, especially from the rain, may get everything dirty. I sighed in frustration, my mood lowering more and more by the second. I watched the street lights making the rain droplets glisten and shine under the softness of the pale moonlight.

  I was so concentrated on the droplets of water dancing and glistening, having a life of their own, that I hadn't noticed Hanji pulling up to my house. "Short stuff, we're here!" She smiled, catching my attention. I nodded in acknowledgement and began getting my stuff to get out of the vehicle. As I was making my way out of the car, I heard Hanji call for me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Bye, love you..... shorty." she hit the gas before i could cuss her out. She is so fucking annoying.

"Tch. Fucking shitty glasses." I mumbled to myself as entered my home. I took my shoes off once I entered the house, no need to make this place more filthy then it already is. I sighed in frustration. I wish the brat would do more cleaning, I come home tired from work and I am am being greeted by a huge mess. Great. Now I sound like a stupid house wife.

Well, I can't just stand around and wait for a miracle to happen, better change out of my work clothes and get done with it. With every agonizing step I took to get to my bedroom, waves of pain and exhaustion flooded over my body.

At last, I made it to the only place i felt comfortable in, my own little piece of heaven, my bedroom. I took a glimpse around the room and notice that is was as spotless as always and I couldn't help but snort in amusement at how much of a clean freak I was. I went over to my wardrobe and took some comfortable clothes out. as i was changing into some comfy black sweats I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. No wonder Eren hates me. Even I hate myself. I was too short, bad pale skin, my hair was plain, my eyes dull and too sharp, and even though I wasn't chubby I didn't have the greatest build. I stood in front of the mirror pointing out more of my flaws until I saw the glistening of a tear in my eye threatening to fall, just like the rain drops. I blinked it off, wiping my eyes in frustration. No, I wasn't going to cry. Not over something as trivial as this. Walking out of the room, I headed towards the hallway closet to get the cleaning supplies I stored in there.

   Once I had everything I needed I headed towards the kitchen. Getting down on my knees I started scrubbing the white kitchen floor.

  "Ugh filthy floors, why can't you fucking clean yourselves? Why do you have to be so gross and filthy?" I kept murmuring to myself, while scrubbing until my hands turned bright red and raw again. All of a sudden, the appearance of someone intruded my thoughts.

  But not just anybody, it was Eren. I saw him looking down at me with pure disgust in his crystal eyes. I couldn't stand the glare he was giving me... it was so surreal, making it hard for me to even look back at him. I looked down at the floor, not even sparing another glance at him. Though It seemed that didn't go well with him. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to gaze into his eyes. I noticed how close our faces were to each other, and if it weren't for the look he was giving me I probably would have blushed like crazy, or maybe smack his dirty hand away from my face. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything besides but stare at him in shock.

"What's wrong Levi, cat got your tongue?" he laughed in a dark manner, holding me still and looking at me straight in the eye. I felt his stare eat at my insides.

  I could only stutter out unrecognizable phrases, making a huge embarrassment of myself. I sounded like I had forgotten the English language... I felt Eren's grip get tighter on my chin, making me yelp in pain.

"How pathetic... can't even talk, or maybe me being so close to you has affected you. How disgusting." Harshly, he threw my head to the side causing sharp pain to shoot up my neck. he started walking around me examining me, eyeing me with those big, green eyes of his. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling more self-conscious of myself.

"Why do you love me? Was it because you thought that i would love you back? Or maybe 'cause you thought I would come swooping in and save you from your misery. Look at your hands, all red and peeled, probably bleeding at this point. That's just gross." I could only stare at him in shock, not filtering what he said. I couldn't believe the gorgeous, flawless, outgoing, friendly, happy boy I had come to actually be fond of was saying all this to me. Was this really what Eren thought about me? A sharp pain shot throughout my body, making my stomach drop.

  I let go of the sponge I held in my hand and looked at my fingers that were shaking. I felt weak. I wanted something to knock me out right then and there. I bit back the tears that wanted to come out already, but I didn't let them. I felt a sudden urge to just throw my self against a wall and make myself pass out. I couldn't handle it anymore. How could I be living like this? How could some one like me be living this contently?

_I felt dirty. Dirt and grime on my face, my lip was swollen and bloody. My nose was throbbing and bleeding. I couldn't move at all. My whole body was filled with a horrible sharp pain. I was on the verge of either puking blood or crying, but held back. I felt the gazes of the teens around me, laughing at my beaten appearance._

_I immediately felt a kick to my face making me crash back into the wall, my back muscles receiving a horrible pain. I coughed out a crimson liquid that tasted like disgusting copper. I tried getting up, my arms shaking under me, making me slip and fall back onto my face again. Right then, i heard the cruel mocking voices of one of my tormentors._

_"Awww is the freak giving up already? How sad, we were just getting started!" as soon as those words left his lips I was getting brutally beat again. They punched me, pulled my hair, kicked me and threw me around like a rag doll mercilessly as I cried out in pain_

_"Oh shut up ugly. We're making you better looking, you should be grateful" I let out a loud yelp as his foot came in contact with my face. I could taste the copper of blood in my mouth the more they kept beating me. I feel the bruises they were making all over, and most of all the sting of when they'd call me a freak, loser, weakling, mistake, ugly. I dont think i could last any longer if they kept going like this. As if someone had heard my silent pleads and decided to take pity on me, I heard Erwin shout at them._

_"What the hell are you guys doing over there!" They looked at each other with scared expressions before running off while muttering profanities under they're breaths._

_"I wonder what was goi-HOLY SHIT LEVI! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU!!!!!!!!" he shouted, his deafening screams piercing my ears. I flinched away from him as he tried to pick me up. Erwin shot me a sympathetic look before picking me up._

_"It's okay buddy, I'm here now i'll take care of you. It's all gonna be okay" he said in a soothing voice. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black._

_I wadon't sure how many hours passed by the time I was awoken by my name being softly pronounced out of someone's lips._

_"Levi, Levi wake up! It's time to get up. I tried to get up but was hit by a wave of immense pain all over my body. I was then gently pushed back onto Erwin's bed._

_"I wouldn't get up if I were you just yet little buddy... you're pretty beaten up." He smiled sheepishly at me before resuming to clean all my injuries._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you-" I ran out of the room before he could finish. I couldn't take it. The sickening sweet voice he was talking to me in, the pitying stares and the mock empathy... I couldn't take any more of it._

_I ran to my room, locking myself in. I jumped in my bed ignoring the aching pain that appeared to be present in every single bone of my body before I broke down. I was so weak! So.. So... pathetic! I was worthless, I shouldn't have been born. those kids were right! I was a mistake, and no one could love a mistake. That was my last thought before I cried myself to sleep._

  I blinked, staring at the cold ground. I couldn't move. I was shaking all over, not being able to properly stop myself. I raised a hand to my mouth to cover the silent, tearless sobs that slipped from my lips. The memory of my middle school self was hurtful. Just the visual pain was enough to hurt me. Shaky breaths left my pink lips, as I tried to regain my calmness.

  I don't recall how long it took me to get back to my normal state but it was already 12 am when I looked at the clock. I slowly picked myself up from the floor, forgetting about the cleaning stuff on the floor and going to my room. I quickly got in there, craving warmth and security, I climbed into my bed, curling up into a ball, under my thick blankets where no one could see me, or hurt me.

  "Un, deux, trois..." I softly whispered to myself, my voice slightly quivering, wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible. I don't want to remember the flashback. This is the first time in years that I remembered that, and of all times it just had to be now. I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow I'll get it off my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so late with this. I was super busy and I still need to finish some of my art for art class. But anyways I'm glad I updated. I tried making this longer than my other chapters but i guess it probably didn't work out. Thanks to my two friends, jelly and kat for helping me edit and giving me motivation to continue writing this chapter. Once again I am sorry and hopefully I'll write Eren's PoV quickly. I hope you guys had a good thanks giving and I hope you people who celebrate haunikah (tell me if I spelt it wrong) have a great holiday.


	18. back home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren comes back home, not before learning a bit more about our mistress

 Eren's PoV

 

  I was cozy, sleeping in warm blankets and dreaming about petting a rabbit until I heard a very girlish voice in my ear.

"Eren, wake up. We are gonna go somewhere!" My head was immediately hit with a soft pillow right after I heard Audrey. I immediately opened my eyes and scowled at her.

"What the hell was that for!?" I growled, already pissed off. Did I ever mention that I wasn't a morning person? I glared at the shorter who was laughing right at my face, holding a pink pillow in her arms.

"Oh god your face is priceless! Ahahahaha!!" She laughed, almost toppling off of the bed. I rolled my eyes and sat up, running a hand through my hair and trying to adjust to the room again. 

   Last night I stayed over at this rude person's house and we stayed until 2 am. And now it's seven am so we slept for 5 hours. I rubbed my face and let out another yawn, which made audrey snicker.

"Have you ever stayed up that late before?" She asked, a small smile playing upon her lips. I just glared at her and pushed her away, crawling out of the bed and stepping into the carpeted floor. I noticed that it wasn't wood like Levi's room, and it was especially decorated with greenish blueish and white colours unlike Levi's that was just a white and dark grey. I smiled lightly, letting the scowl disappear from my face and turning to audrey.

"I hate you." Audrey smiles widely and jumped off the bed and ruffling my hair. 

"You love me. Now let's go eat! I made food while you were sleeping" the short was wearing some red Christmas themed fluffy pajama pants and a baggy red shirt. Her hair was tied up in a super messy bun, some strands of black hair falling down the sides of her head. She let me sleep in her brother's sweats that she stole after washing them and a baggy white shirt she stole from Erwin. I was still sleepy and I wanted to lie back down on the bed but the happy girl was already tugging at my arm and pulling me along down the hall where I hear some strange sounding music, which consisted of many bouncy instruments, making it good to dance to.

"... My brother is up..." She sighed and half smiled, tugging me faster, pulling us closer to the music. And I saw something really weird happening in that kitchen.

Two guys were dancing in the kitchen, in their pj's, taking swift steps back and forth, making quick turns here and there. I started backing away, feeling awkward just standing there watching, while Audrey was wheezing and laughing her lungs out. Both men turned around and I noticed that one of them was Audrey's brother. He send her a half smile and then looked at me serious, which made me kinda scared, but I just stood my ground, staring straight back at him.

"¿Y este bicho? ¿Qué ase aquí?" He asked in what I thought was Spanish? I wasn't sure but I just stood there, waiting for Audrey to respond. She wiped her eyes and smiled, 

"Why do you care? I already told her he was staying the night. And why the hell are you playing 'La Chona' in the morning?" The other guy that was with Secilio was smiling cheerfully at us, way different from Secilio. 

"Hola, I'm Julio! Excuse my friend here, Secilio. Are you and my sobrina, amigos o compañeros from school?" The man had very tan skin, and dark eyes, accompanying his dark buzz cut hair. He wore a white t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans that were sagging. Tattoos were drawn all over his arms and neck. He didn't look much taller than I was but he looked intimidating in some ways, except for the cheerful voice he talked with. I just stood there, confused and not knowing how to respond to the man.

"He's Eren, and He is my friend. Just that." She smiled, sounding a bit troubled with her wording. "Now.. Um.." Audrey walked over and got two plates and forks serving food of some sort, and quickly walked away coming back to me and motioning for me to follow her. We walked back to her room, I went over to sit on the bed while she put the plates on her night stand, going to lean against the wall looking at me and sighing in frustration.

"That guy, Julio, isn't a very innocent person. He says that I'm like his kid or his niece. To tell you the truth, he's part of this gang called the MS-13 or salvatrucha which is a really bad gang and is the most dangerous one in the US and throughout Central America." She informed, talking in a very low voice. My ears perked up in curiosity, picking up info from her.

"In other words, don't get too friendly with him. I try avoiding anything with that and that's why I don't come here much. I told you before that my brother hasn't been the same ever since he found me. He does drugs and drinks heavily which is irritating. I try staying as clean as possible and barely have any valuable possessions in this house. Except, for the PlayStation. Be careful when you're in deep east Oakland and in the dangerous parts of San Fran." She then passed me a plate of food and started eating her own plate. I looked at the plate to see that it was French toast again and smiled.

"You really like French toast, don't you?" I smiled, seeing her eyes brighten up after I mentioned French toast.

"I would marry French toast any day. Best food there is. Next to waffles." She beamed, moving to sit next to me on the bed. I laughed and continued eating the sweet bread.

"If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it" I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She looked at her plate that was now cleaned up and pouted.

"Damn... You're right. I loved it. And now I want to hear Beyoncé..." Audrey then stood up and grabbed her phone and started playing 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé. I placed a hand over my mouth and laughed at how she was head banging a bit, raising her arms in the hair and swishing her hips side to side.

"All the single ladies~ All the single ladies~ put yo hands up!" She danced and grabbed my wrists and put my arms up, making me laugh harder.

"Cause if you like it you should have put a ring on it, ooh oh oh oh~!" I sang along with her, almost wheezing of laughter at her jamming. She grabbed me pulled me to my feet dancing and making me twirl. 

   We were dancing until we got too tired and it wasn't even half way through the song. We were both already lying on the bed panting.

"I'm getting too old~" I heard her whine as she panted. I let out a breathy laugh and rolled over to my stomach, pressing my face on the bed's blankets.

"You're not that old... I think." I snickered, earning an elbow to my rib cage.

"Asshole." She mumbled, tossing a stuffed panda at my head. I felt the panda land on my head and let out a small groan.

"Ow..." 

"That did not hurt you liar." She groaned back, not in the mood to argue.

"I'm in grave pain..." I whined, turning to look at her. She scowled straight back at me. 

"Just for lying to me, we are going to do our nails together today."

"Ew no. I'm too manly for that" I scowled at her. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm kidding now get dressed in your clothes. I'm going to change in the bathroom." Audrey stood up and grabbed her clothes before leaving the room. 

   I got up to my feet and walked over to my set of clothes that I left on the wardrobe. I had a dark pair of jeans that were fitting, a dark grey shirt and a flannel shirt with a light grey hood attached to it. I quickly changed into it and put on a hoodie that was a dark grey as well. I then slipped on a pair of black and white converse and went up to a mirror to check on my hair that was a huge mess. I combed my fingers through it, trying to tame it a bit but it was still messy no matter what I did. I sighed in frustration and just left it how it was. A knock was sounding on the door and I went over to it, opening it and getting my wrist grabbed and tugged away.

"Let's go~! I want to visit Erwin!" She pulled me down the hall and grabbed the car keys. I was a little scared that I was going to trip and fall on my face as I was pulled.

"Sesi! I'm taking your car!" Audrey yelled opening the door and running out, with me tagging along.

We walked up to a very expensive looking Suv that was an escalade Cadillac 2014. Audrey looked over at me and smirked.

"We are going to ride in this thing. The speakers sound so smooth" she smiled as the alarm dismantled, letting us enter the car. I sat in the shot gun and was amaze at how much space there was. Like dang, it was so clean and spotless. I looked over at everything and heard a soft chuckle coming from the girl.

"This thing is so cool!" I smiled, already feeling excited. Audrey smiled back as well, turning on the car.

"I know... This is the second time I drove in this and it's so smooth and the engine sounds so nice~" Audrey sighed happily, hearing the gorgeous hum from the car. Audrey then back out of the parking and we started driving back to San Francisco. Audrey then handed me her phone and let me pick what song we were going to hear today.

"Put 'Hips don't lie' by shakira. I love that song so damn much." She smiled and made a turn out of the street. I nodded and searched up the song in her phone and immediately played it, already hearing trumpets start playing. And audrey started singing to the song.

 

" _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira)"_ she sang, smiling and looking over at me. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows and started dancing starting to sing to shakira's part of the song. I moved my harnds and arms in a swift fashion, moving smoothly along to the beat.

" _Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body"_ we both were dancing happily in the car and started sing together, very loudly the next verse that we both knew very well.

" _And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_ "

We both laughed and listened to the rest of the song, occasionally dancing along to the catchy beat of the song. We got some weird looks from the people in the cars next to us but we didn't really bother with them and danced our content, Audrey still cautious of the road. 

  Soon after the song ended and we were both smiling and joking around at the most, enjoying ourselves... Until, Audrey brought up Levi.

"Dude, Eren. You have to get leh-vee's attention. I need you to woo him asap. The poor boo boo looks like he's lonely and I want the best for him. So, after I pick up something from Erwin's house, you better get your ass straight to princess grumpy and speak to him!" Audrey looked at me seriously. I nervously looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, Audrey... But we rarely have any time to be together! And he always pushes me away, not wanting to interact with me!" I jeered, looking at her. She glared at me and shook her head.

"Eren, do you hold affectionate feelings toward my little honey bun, Levi? Because I did not pick you to give up jäger! I thought you were more stubborn than this! You cannot give up. Levi is like a flower bud. You have to slowly nurture him, love him, and care for him in the fullest. Some storms may come to hurt your little plant. There may be other predators that come eat your plant. So you have to be the gardener for your plant. Take care of them. Talk to them. Love them! The only way to reach the flower is to be persistent. And very slowly, you may just be able to see how your little flower bud slowly unravels, showing its beauty to you because you cared for it and made it beautiful." I looked at Audrey confused but also kinda getting an understanding of what she means. I looked back at my lap and bit my lip. I wanted to be able to speak to Levi, be able to hug him, spoil him with love. I did have feelings towards him. He is beautiful. 

   I looked out the window and sighed. I need to speak to him. But what if he tells me to go away? He rarely shows any interest in me.. Wait, jäger. Stop being a dumbass and suck it up. Like Audrey said, it takes time for you to let your flower blossom. We'll she didn't say those exact words because I noticed she can't really explain stuff very accurately, but she still gave an image of how slowly time is. I looked back at the girl and gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you... I'll try talking to him today." Audrey smiled brightly and gently punched my shoulder.

"That's my boy! Now let's get out of the car. We are here at Erwin's!" Audrey beamed, taking out the keys and getting out the car.

I followed her out of the car and was led to back in Erwin's house.

~

   Audrey broke into Erwin's apartment. She literally broke in. At the moment, she opened the door after opening it with some tools she had, saying that she lost her key for the apartment and that the apartment lobby person already knows that she does that a lot. We entered the home of the blond man, who wasn't at his house at the moment.

"I'm just getting a planner I left in here. And then we are going to drop you off at leh-bee's house" she smiled, purposely mispronouncing his name. I rolled my eyes and pushed her shoulder playfully, following her into the apartment. 

  I looked around the house, feeling awkward in here and the new atmosphere. It looked very professional in here. The couch white, decord with a grey carpet and mahogany walls. The window of the living room was huge, towering over the city, where the view was awe some. I was entranced on staring out the gorgeous scenery, until Audrey gently smacked my head with a book. I glared at her and gently pushed her.

"Ass wipe." I glared, making Audrey laugh and motion for me to follow her out of the apartment. We locked the door and walked all the way down to the parking lot and back inside the car. I heard a crumpling sound coming from Audrey who had a box of mint Oreos in her lap. I started at her, thinking about how I didn't notice how she took the box. I quickly stole one and bit it, happily eating the sweet sandwich cookie. It was already an inner secret between us both to not tell Erwin that we stole his cookies.

  We were back on the freeway listening to some more music. I'm not being quiet descriptive of what type of music it was but, it was Spanish music. Audrey suggested this time we hear some more Spanish music and well, we were hearing. It was very soft sounding, giving a romantic aura. I looked at the name of the song which was called 'Esta noche La paso contigo' by Los Angeles Negros. 

"Mañana mire amor mío~ pero esta noche~! La paso, contigo~!" Audrey sang in Spanish, happily smiling. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side, not understanding what the song was about... Since, I couldn't speak the language. Audrey glanced at me and smiled.

"It talks about someone staying with someone else because they fell in love with them. And they gave their all to the person they love." She smiled, "you know what?" I looked at her and motioned for her to continue

"...never mind... I'll tell you next time..." She smiled jumping a little in her seat. I pouted and shot her a look, wanting to know what she was about to say. She giggled quietly to herself and smiled at me, already stopping the car. I turned around and saw that we were infront of levi’s house. My home, if I could call it that.

“Go on. Go and seduce the Princess. Take it slow. A flower doesn’t bloom with just one day of water.” She smiled, and gently punched my shoulder. I nodded, already determined. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door of the car, hopping out of it and shutting it closed. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, walking down the cement path to the front door of the house. I then turned around, hearing the feminine voice call to me

“Hey jager! Take care.” Audrey waved and started driving away to her unknown destination. I looked back over to the crisp white door and hurried over, gently knocking the door. I heard soft footsteps coming towards it, making me feel excited and have butterflies in my stomach.

The door opened, revealing the petit man in a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt, cutely rubbing his eye with his knuckle. The shorter looked at me, his stoic face slowly turning into a horrified one and morphing into a deadly glare. I tilted my head to the side, confused and curious of what he was going to say.

“Stupid brat. Get inside.” He scowled, walking away and sitting back on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. I looked at his small figure and noticed that his eyes looked more tired than before.

I smiled and walked over to him.

“I'm home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOddamnit i thought i was gonna update on christmas day but, my family came over andd GAHH  
> anyways, i updated!!


	19. pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and levi are reunited once again

 Levi's PoV

 

   I kept my gaze on nothing particular, spacing out, just thinking about a bunch of stuff. Well, I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling at the moment, but I think it's the feeling of isolation. I just want to be alone, hidden away from the rest of the world. My gaze dropped to the floor that I had just finished cleaning earlier in the morning. It was practically sparkling, making it easy to see my disgusting reflection on it. I still wonder why the hell am I so gross looking? Why can I be able to have a body that I'm comfortable with? I hate the flaws that are on my skin. I hate how sharp my eyes are. How I always look pissed off or tired. 

When I was in my late years in primary school, my teachers used to tell me to smile more, they tried getting me to look more happier since they probably felt bad for me because I was always by myself. They even bargained me with candy, saying that if I smiled or talked to one of my classmates, then I will get a candy. But I always rejected it, already knowing what they wanted me to do.

 I was also told by someone that I had a resting bitch face. Well, that makes my self esteem better. 

  I slowly started closing my eyes, my legs still curled up to my chest. Sleep would probably be the best choice right now since I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day, especially since jaeger is out of the house. I let out another frustrated sigh, leaning my forehead against my arms. I let the warm darkness embrace me, taking me into a warm slumber. 

  

 Until, I heard a knocking on the door.

  

   My eyes snapped open and I let out an agitated groan, stepping onto the cold wooden floor. To make things worse, I was barefooted the floor was freezing. Internally, I was swearing at the person who was at the door, while I walked over to it. I really wanted to break the face of whoever was knocking on the damn door. I quickly unlocked it and opened it, glaring at the fucker, while rubbing my eye.

 

  And it was Eren. I felt my stomach flutter in delight, making me blink in surprise. I felt as if my mood went up a bit after seeing the face of this smiling idiot but knowing that he probably didn't like me, I just glared. And fuck me with a telephone pole; he was doing the head tilting thing. I didn't know what to say, especially with him coming so suddenly, with me looking like shit. I practically didn't sleep all night, cleaning the whole fucking house because some people don't even know how to clean after themselves for being ass wipes.

"Stupid brat. Get inside" I turned around and sat back in my spot on the couch, curling back into a ball of emo sadness. I rested my chin on my knees and stared off into space again, until Eren stood in front of me smiling like his just went on a carousel.

"I'm home." I froze up and looked at him, my eyes making contact with his bright green ones. God fucking damn it this kid was gorgeous, and right now I felt like I was going to go into a heart attack. I didn't know how to respond to this brat, especially since this was something new to me. I continued staring until I saw his dog ears slightly droop, making me sigh and run a hand through my hair.

".... Welcome home... Stupid mutt..." I mumbled, avoiding my gaze from him. I practically felt the happiness radiating from him, once I said that. Nervously, I looked back up at him and saw him smiling like the idiot he was, which made me feel warm and fuzzy. Butterflies were in my stomach as he sat next to me on the couch and hugged me. 

   A cold shock went up my spine, making me freeze up and push Eren away. I scooted away, my hands trembling, my breathing ragged.

"Don't touch me..." I furrowed my eyebrows at him, wrapping my arms around my legs. Eren immediately pouted, and sent me a puppy face.

"Master. Why can't I hug you anymore? You used to let me..." I looked at him in confusion. Did I actually used to let him hug me? Well, thinking back, I did actually let him hug me quite a bunch of times, which didn't came off as much of a big deal to me, before  _that_  happened. 

    Eren was still looking at me, waiting for a response from me. I sighed and very cautiously reached out my hand to pat his head until I noticed my skin, red and dry. I quickly retracted my hand but, it wasn't quick enough, making Eren grab my wrist and look at my hand.

"Master, what happened?" I looked at me for an answer but I turned away, struggling to take back my wrist. But his grip on me got tighter around my wrist. I gave up trying to hide my hand so I turned away not answering the mutt. I really wasn't in the mood for an argument at the moment, especially with Eren acting like a mom to get me to tell him what happened.

   I felt the hand loosened around my arm, and Eren's fingers gently trail on my sensitive fingers, making me his in pain. And before I could retract my hand away, Eren's grip got tight again, but not painfully, just firm. 

"Levi. Can you please tell me? I just want to know" I looked at the mutt to see his ears drooped and giant green eyes staring at me, pleadingly. Goddamnit he looked adorable. I stared straight at him, just taking in his appearance. It's been a long time since I had time to speak to this mutt, and by the looks of it he seems fine. I sighed and let the scowl fall of my face, making a stoic expression. I shook my head and waited for Eren's reaction. 

    I really don't know why I like his reactions for everything. It's just adorable how he's always curious and smiling all the time. Eren just pouted. 

"Can I at least put medicine on them? They might get infected if you leave the wounds open like this..." He waited for my answer, letting go of my wrist, but still staring at me intently. I really didn't want Eren to touch me at all, especially since he said something about my wounds. But I reluctantly nodded, making him smile brightly, which made the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more, making me feel warm. 

   At least I made one person smile at something that i actually tried making a decision to. And it was the person who I actually li-.  _Are you actually admitting that you like that guy? You know that he doesn't like you back. He's just doing that because he feels pity for you. Remember what he said to you... You're disgusting._

I froze up and looked down at my lap, not turning to look back at Eren. I know he didn't actually say that I was disgusting but... It's just that I don't want him saying that to me when the day comes. I feel like one of these days he's just going to come up to me and start talking shit about how I'm gross, mean, ugly, short, a freak and more insults. 

  I felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close and a nose nuzzling my hair. I felt my heart beat quicken, the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more

"Thanks... Levi. Let's go bandage those wounds." Eren let go of me and gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the couch and into my room. I just felt a little bit of happiness warming me up. Just a little bit.

~

  Next thing you know, I was cussing like a fucking sailor as Eren cleaned up my wounds with rubbing alcohol and hydro peroxide. My left hand was already wrapped up with bandages, so right now, my right hand was being cleaned up. I winced at the cotton ball coming into contact with my peeled skin, stinging my pink flesh. I let out a small whine of pain, which is something I rarely do but this shit hurt like a bitch. I regret scrubbing the floors until my fingers turned like this.

   I sighed and bit my lip, closing my eyes as Eren cleaned up another part of my hand, gently rubbing the back of it to calm me down.

"I'm sorry levi. Just wait a little more... And... There!" The green eyed boy then grabbed an ointment and rubbed my hand with it before getting the bandages and carefully and securely wrapping my hand and fingers. He then let go of my hand and looked at me, a smile on his face. I looked at his lips seeing how plump and pink they were. Were they soft? Did they taste sweet? I never kissed anyone in my whole life so I don't know...

"Levi? Are you okay?" I blinked at looked at Eren who cocked his head in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched together. I nodded and looked at his vibrant green eyes, noticing some golden specs in them. How the fuck can anyone be this gorgeous? He looks adorable and so huggable. A soft smile spread across his lips again and he gently patted my head, making me close my eyes and open them again*

"That's good. Until tomorrow we have to change those bandages again. Have you eaten yet?" Eren kept his gaze on me the whole time. I loved how he looked at me like that. His eyes soften when he looked at me tenderly. I shook my head, noticing that I haven't eaten all day. I glanced over at the clock noticing that it was already an hour passed noon.

"I'll make something to eat. If that's okay with you." Eren asked, looking into my eyes as if he were asking for my permission. I nodded again and looked down at my bandages again. I felt his warm hand pat my head again and leaving the room. After I was sure Eren left, I blushed a bright red and grabbed a pillow, stuffing my face in it. I smiled and lay on the bed, the pillow still at my face. 

   I really don't know what's up with me today. One minute I'm denying my feelings for the mutt, the next I'm accepting them. But I already know he doesn't recuperate them at all. It has happened to me before so I shouldn't be surprised with Eren not liking me at all. It isn't like he's going to bang me or something like that, once I tell him my feelings. He might be disgusted with my feelings for him and take his stuff and leave. It's possible for him to do that but I don't want to risk the possibility of losing him.

   I rolled over and removed the pillow away from my face and sat up again, getting up from the bed and walking back down to the living room. Curiosity got the best of me so I walked into the kitchen to see Eren boiling something in a big pot and a smaller pot. The kitchen smelled nice, making me notice my hunger even more.

  Silently I walked closer to Eren, coming right behind him, peering at what he what he was making. I saw that he was boiling angel hair pasta but... Where the hell did he get that? I don't recall ever buying it.

"Mutt. Where did you get that?" I looked up at Eren who jumped and turned to look at me, scared but then smiled. 

"You scared me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I watched him and I just wanted to put my hands in his hair. And oh god he looked so good when he did that. His hair is so soft too.  _Wait. Levi stop thinking like that, it's a dog you're thinking about._  I internally sighed and continued waiting for my answer. 

"Anyways, what was that that you asked me?" He asked looking at me with his green orbs. I rolled my own eyes and glared up at him

"I asked where the hell you got the pasta." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my right leg, waiting for his answer once again. Eren turned to me and smiled at me, petting my head. I swatted his hand away and scowled.

"Well, a few days ago while you were at work, me, Hanji and Audrey went to the grocery store and bought some food to have it stored here." Eren turned back to stir the tomato sauce, making sure it was smooth. 

   I continued watching Eren, observing the small movements he made while he watched over the delicious aromatic pasta. He moved around the kitchen with such grace and delicacy, every move was carefully thought of. He glided across the kitchen, his body moving at an invisible rhythm. My favorite motion defiantly had to be when his hair would get in his face and he would have to flip his head to the side, moving his bangs out of his eyesight. Him, looking absolutely stunning. Oh god I sound like a love-struck high school girl. Or more like, a middle school girl. 

  Eren turned off the stove for the pasta pot and lowered the heat for the sauce before picking up the pot of pasta and draining the water at the sink. I slowly moved away from the kitchen, going to the door way and leaning against it, still keeping a watchful eye on the boy. His back was towards me as he drain the water. And bless the lord for this gorgeous boy. He was tall, his shoulders were broad. His back looked so nice, I just wanted to rub my face against him, hugging him close, smelling that perfect scent of his. Just the feeling of him in my arms is so tempting. 

   My eyes continued wandering down, observing at how slim his waist looked. Well, it wasn't that slim, it looked pretty average but in this case, it was intriguing. I wander my eyes even more lower, not noticing my eyes were glued onto his ass. It just looked so nice with those jeans and damn... When he shifted his weight on one leg it really brings out its form.

   I then shook my head, mentally groaning at myself of how ridicules I sounded at the moment. However, it seemed that no matter what I did, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the younger male and his quirky movements. I soon found myself drifting off, spacing out on how amazing it would be just to wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him close to my body. Just feeling his warmth and smelling his sweet scent. I want to feel his arms around me, making me feel safe and warm. I love the feeling of him hugging me as if I were his. I want him to hug me as if it were going to be the last one he ever gave... But I know that it won't come true. Why would he like to hug someone like me? I'm gross and I'm a pissy old man that no one likes.

    I let out an exhausted sigh and continued staring at the back of Eren's head. The younger then turned to look at me with a questionable expression.

"What's wrong?" He looked straight at me in the eyes. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Oh you know... I'm just imagining myself as a Disney princess but I'm just now realizing that that will never happen 'cause my hair is too short for that shit." I replied, being the sarcastic little asshole I was. But somehow, Eren didn't get the memo and it just went through one ear and out the other. He smiled as he put the pot back on the stove again and went over to the cabinets to get plates.

"I think you would be a beautiful Disney princess. And didn't Rapunzel from tangle have short hair? She still looked cute." He smiled, looking at me straight in the face.

"Shut up" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and walked over to a drawer to get the forks. In actuality my heart skipped a beat when he said that, making the butterflies flutter even more than before. Eren served the plates with pasta, pouring the tomato sauce over it and then going to the table, placing the plates on it. I went over to Eren and gave him the forks, making him smile at me.

"Thank you levi." I nodded and took a seat at the table. Eren sat in front of me and started eating the spaghetti. I ate my own plate of food and immediately melted.

   It tasted so damn good. Even though everything was store bought, Eren made it taste better. I looked at Eren who smiled at me as I ate more of the pasta. I immediately looked back down at my food, feeling a little embarrassed of him staring at me eating. 

    It still confused me of how the hell did he make this store bought pasta taste so good? Maybe it's because I didn't eat all day except for that one granola bar... Probably. I continued eating the pasta, feeling content with the yummy food going into my stomach, slowly dissolving my hunger away. And not that long, both Eren and I finished pasta on our plates.

   Eren stood up and picked up all of the dirty plates and forks on the table and went to the sink, starting to wash everything he dirtied. I stood up as well and walked over to Eren.

"Mutt.. I'll wash them." I ordered, looking up at the younger. Eren then glanced over at me and smiled.

"Nope! I'm washing them." I scowled and looked at him.

"Eren. I'll wash them."

"I said no. You're injured and I don't want you washing them." I was a little shocked that Eren didn't listen to me, but I didn't show any reaction.

“you cooked, mutt. Let me wa-" I started but was immediately interrupted with a finger placed on my lips, stopping me from speaking.

"Levi... I'll wash the dishes. Don't worry about them and go relax." Eren smiled at me sweetly and patted my head. I just glared at him and walked away back into the living room, sitting down and curling into a ball. I was becoming a total mess... I can't even retort anything anymore. If I weren't so.. Love stricken, I would have probably insulted him or something. But I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. My stomach was filled with so many butterflies that I couldn't handle how it made me jittery. To be honest... I really don't know how I came to like Eren. It's something I'm really confused about. We barely speak since I work a lot, barely having anytime to have a decent conversation with the kid. 

  Either way, why should I even care? He doesn't like me so I shouldn't care if we talk or not. He probably doesn't even like guys and is straight. .. If I just had titties and no penis then maybe he'd like me? Don't all straight guys like that? Just titties and ass? I'm not sure I have an ass but Hanji seems to be telling me a lot that I have a ’Booty’. I clicked my tongue and stared at the black screen of my TV, just staring at the reflection of myself.

  If I were another person... Would I like my body? Would it be the body I like? Not too pale, not too short? Who knows? There isn't anything I can do except wait until my time is up. I heard the water from the sink turn off and footsteps entering into the living room. I looked over to see Eren had just finished washing the plates and started walking to the hall, not before going over to pet my head, making me swat his hand away. 

    I really liked it when he touched me like that. I don't know why but it just gives me this happy vibe when he does that. I turned my gaze back to the blank TV screen, just focusing on the shined screen.

… Do I really have these feeling towards him?

Why do I even care if he doesn’t like me? I keep repeating that in my head, trying to convince myself that it isn’t worth my time. He could like whoever he wants. I know that he doesn’t have these feelings towards me. I sighed once more and closed my eyes, still thinking. I felt something drape over my shoulders, and the couch sink right next to me. A head leaned against one of my shoulders, making me open my eyes and seeking a nest of messy brown hair. A ghost of a smile played on my lips as I gently placed a hand on Eren’s head, rubbing his head.

I just want this to last…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im late once again.  
> this chapter was hard to write.  
> im sorry if its boring but hopefully it'll be more evenful.  
> thank you all for reading this!


	20. Just a filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled chapter.  
> Mostly dancing and fooling around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late

Eren's PoV

   It was finally February. And well, I'm really happy at how much progress I made. I'm talking to levi a lot more than before, learning small bits about him. Well of course he wasn't going to spill every single piece of his life to me on one day. I just have to wait for him to slowly open up to me. My little flower has to slowly grow to be able to bloom. Anyways at the moment, I was on the couch, wagging my tail furiously, waiting for levi to come home. Hanji was with me today, already knowing that audrey was taking exams so I'm going to be with Hanji for a while. The older female, who sat next to me, turned and smiled at me.

"Eren, you're really excited." She pointed out, lightly chuckling at how I slightly bounced on the couch. I looked over at her and panted just like a dog, smiling brightly.

"Yup! Master is coming home today! After four days!" I smiled, and turned my gaze back towards the white door. Just the thought of tackling master in a hug is so satisfying. I'm so glad that he finally agreed with me for letting me greet him in a hug. I continued wagging my tail, just staring straight at the door, waiting for him to come until Hanji's phone started ringing. And her ringtone was playing the beginning of 'Gas Pedal' which made me stare at her and laugh. Hanji laughed along with me, answering the phone.

"H-Hello!! Hey Leh vee~ how you doin'?" She laughed into the receiver, putting the phone on speaker for me to hear. I was still giggling as I turned and looked at the phone.

"My name is Levi not Leh-vee, dumb ass. And I just needed to tell you I'll be home in about 30-45 minutes. Something got caught up at work so, I'm coming a little later. The house better be fucking spotless when I get there." Hanji laughed and nodded, and I smiled, kinda bummed out that levi wasn't going to come earlier than I thought.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, short stack. See you in a bit~!" Hanji snicker and hung up before Levi could say anything else. She looked over at me to see that I was pouting, and slouching against the couch. Hanji smiles, reaching out her hand to gently pat my head.

"Don't worry eren, the grumpy princess will return to his castle. In the mean time, how about we clean since you don't want to be yelled at again like last time" I nodded and leaned into the touch, just feeling content with how Hanji ran her fingers through my hair.

"So, we'll start with the kitchen. C'mon!" The brunette stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up with her abnormal strength. Holy crap, did she put steroids in her frosted flakes this morning? I was pulled up to my feet, stumbling a bit, before I was dragged into the kitchen. Hanji looked over at me and smiled widely.

"So~, you sweep the floor while I wash the dishes?" She suggested, already getting the broom from Levi's 'stash' of cleaning supplies. I took the broom and smiled cheekily at her. "I'll be sweeping." I flashed a toothy smile at her, not wanting to wash the dishes since it was cold. Hanji sighed, and nodded.

"Why would you let a poor damsel in distress wash the dishes when it's chilly?" I smirked and shrugged, not really caring because I did not want to be freezing my fingers off after washing those dishes. We would use gloves but levi hides them from us because the last time me and Hanji were alone we destroyed his gloves which ended with us scrubbing every corner in the house. And that was not something fun.

"I already made my decision to sweep. Yolo, Hanji... Yolo..." I whispered the last part while hugging the broom dramatically against my chest. Hanji pouted but went to the sink to start washing the dishes, which weren't very much because we didn't use that many, which also is a miracle. Other days we pile the whole sink with plates, bowls and cups which gets levi mad and he makes us wash them with bleach. With legit bleach. Anyways, I started sweeping the floor which was somehow always sparkling 24/7.

I then looked over at Hanji connecting her phone to some speakers and playing her music. And first on her list was 'Locked out of Heaven' By Bruno Mars.

"Cause you make me feel like! I've been locked out of heaven~ for to long~!" She sang, starting to wash the dishes, swishing her hips side to side, making me giggle. She looked over at me and wiggled her eyebrows which made me start laughing.

"C'mon Eren~ let jam out to Bruno!!" She laughed, raising her arms and putting her wrists together while moving her body side to side. I let out another laugh and started doing some cha cha movements, swishing my hips side to side, stepping back and forth. Hanji laughed even more and turned back around to wash the dishes again. I went back to sweeping the non-existent dust, smiling at it was pretty chill at the moment. Almost as if today was going to be pretty calm until... Britney Spears came on...

"OMG MY SOONG!!" Hanji burst out, practically fangirling over the song and started to dance and sing to the song. It started with a strumming of guitar and violin? I'm not quite sure but I KNOW for sure that the song's name is 'Toxic'. And the worst part is that I knew all the words to this song. But I'm not the only one, stupid horse face knows every single damn Britney Spears song. Hanji danced along to the song... Or she just pretty much, moshed around the kitchen, already done with the dishes.

"With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of a poison paradise I’m addicted to you Don’t you know that you’re toxic!!!" Hanji went over to me and purposely sang horribly and loudly into my ear to make me annoyed. I tried pushing her away, but then she clung on to me and started swaying side to side. I let out a whine and tried prying her hands from my shoulders, but her grip is so strong! Did she put steroids in her frosted flakes this morning!?

"Hanji! Let me go~!!" I whined, as she danced with me. She laughed, moving to grab my hands.

"C'mon Eren~! Cleaning and dancing is more fun! I'll put birthday by Katy perry!" I groaned, not wanting Hanji to play that song. She looked at me and stuck out her tongue. "This song is good for dancing, so stop whining." She let go of me, smacking my forehead with the palm of her hand and took out her phone, searching for he song and immediately playing it.

I scowled and started walking away, getting the broom again and sweeping the other side of the kitchen, leaving the eccentric woman to dance by her self. I swept the floor, matching the rhythm of the music, lightly humming the song. Crap. It was catchy. But I wasn't going to admit it.

"Boy when you're with me~! I'll give you a taste! Make it like your birthday everyday~!" Hanji danced and started wiping down the counters, not stopping with her movements. She looked over at me and smirked.

"You like the song~ I told you Jaeger~!" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed and turned away, scowling.

"I do not."

"You were just humming the song."

"So? It doesn't mean that I like it."

"It does" I scowled and then threatening jolted forward, stomping my foot on the ground to scare her. But she didn't flinch, only laughed. I rolled my eyes, already so done with this lady.

"Just admit it that you like this song, Jaeger~ please and I'll buy you another bucket of strawberry icecream." My ears perked up with the sound of strawberry and ice cream. I immediately wagged my tail and smiled brightly at her, starting to sway my hips side to side, almost as if I were dancing.

"Hanji, I admit that I like this song. Gimmie icecream" I wagged happily, staring at her in anticipation. She chuckled and nodded, which made me jump in delight and start dancing even more, even starting to mouthed the lyrics.

"I'll make it like your birthday everyday~" I softly sang, twirling with the broom, swaying side to side with it, making Hanji laugh even more.

"Yeah! Move them hips, Eren!" She hooted, raising her right fist and jumping up and down.

"WHOO!!" I head banged my head, raising my arms above my head, and swaying my hips side to side. But sadly the song came to an end, making both Hanji and I turn to look at each other and burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach, already feeling the cramps from laughing too hard. Hanji was somehow on the floor laughing as well, almost rolling in laughter.

  Soon enough our wheezing died down, making up wipe our eyes and catching our breath again. I looked over at Hanji and helped her, still giggling a bit about the small dance party we just had. Hanji smiled brightly And then started pushing over to the living room.

"Eren, I'll clean the rest of the kitchen while you clean the living room. It'll be faster and then we could probably watch Aladdin together" she smiled

"all you have to do is wipe down the coffee table and just clean every spec of dust. Levi likes people who clean spotlessly" Hanji winked and then ruffled my hair, leaving to go finish up the kitchen.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, and started picking up the discarded grey pillows from the ground. And Hanji started playing music again. I chuckled a bit and continued cleaning up the room.

~

 

After like thirty minutes I was already starting the vacuum, about to clean the floor. I went to an electric plug and pugged in the cord. I then went to the vacuum and turned it on, just when the chacha slide dance ended, making the song change. I sighed happily and started vacuuming the carpeted floor, getting every spec of dirt off of the white carpet. And just when I bent down to pick up a giant scrap of trash, my favourite song to jam out to randomly popped up.

"Uh huh, this my shit." I smiled widely and started to dance, already hearing Hanji from the kitchen singing from the kitchen. I laughed, singing along as well, moving my hips and arms along the beat. I started to move my butt, dancing into the kitchen to find Hanji dancing on the kitchen island, waving a white towel above her head. I hooted and started hopping and dancing, starting to yell out the one and only part I can recite anywhere.

"This shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A! Ohh this my shit~" I sang in sync with Hanji. She let out her crazed laugh, making me burst out in more giggles until my stomach started hurting. And what I didn't noticed is that levi just walked through the door, staring at us.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing this time?" We both snapped our attention towards, still giggling. Levi rolled his eyes towards up and walked away muttering something under his breath. Hanji and I looked back at each other and continued dancing to holla back girl.

~

 

Once the song ended Hanji and I finished cleaning. as we cleaned, we were presented with a levi walking into the kitchen in just sweats and a T-shirt. I glanced over to observe the gorgeous man, already seeing how adorable he looked at the moment. I smiled at him while we wasn't looking but it caught the attention of Hanji who wiggled her eyebrows. I chuckled a bit, and rolled my eyes. I then did a motion showing off the shape of Levi's butt, while wiggling my eyebrows at her. Hanji burst out laughing, making levi turn around to look at her while she was on the ground dying of laughter. I smirked on success and looked at levi who wanted an answer. I chuckled and shrugged, pretending not to know anything. Levi sighed and turned back around, oblivious to the fact that I was talking about his butt.

"stupid fucking idiots" he groaned, continuing to do some weird levi stuff.

 

One day I'll be able to tell him that his butt is amazing. And I might be able to touch it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late.  
> I was super busy and o barely had anytime. Plus I had a harsh case of writer's block. But I will get this next chapter on time and this is where the action launches


	21. valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day that levi hates even more than he hates hanji

Levi's PoV

 

Today is the 14th of February. It's nothing for me to really bother about. This day is usually when teenagers with raging hormones eat out each other's faces and binge on chocolate that can give them really severe acne. I wasn't a big fan of this particular day, especially since Hanji, petra and Audrey are mostly excited about it. 

And well.. this day was called...

 Valentine's Day. 

   At the moment I was planning to go home but... I was trying to figure out how the fuck am I going to take all of this crap into my car?    

     There was a truckload of pink and red presents and heart shaped boxes on my desk. I tsked and crossed my arms, still thinking. 'Should I borrow a medicine cart to take it back to my car? Nah, it might be too weird... Should I take it one by one? Nope, too long...' I sighed in frustration, already pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I couldn't believe that I had a huge pile of this shit on my desk when I intended to just leave empty handed without all this pink crap. 

   I looked around my office, searching with my eyes to find at least a bag to carry all this in. My messenger bag was already too small for this shit so I couldn't put it all in. Sighed and straightened my black pea coat and bag strap. 'If I leave it here then maybe I can pick it up on Tuesday since I'm out four days...?' A soft knock disturbed my thoughts, making me turn my attention to the door where I saw that one person I didn't want to see.

"What the hell to do you want?" I glared at Tristian, already wanting to pop him in the throat. He wore his usual smug smirk and had his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something. His smile became more eerie, making me even more disgusted than I already was.

"Well~, a little birdie told me a little someone needed help~" his smirk grew wider at I fumed. 'Calm down levi. You know he's an asswipe that needs to be burnt in the depths of hell but he might have something that you need' I immediately returned to my posture, and looked straight into his eyes. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms, opening my mouth to respond to his stupid remark.

"Stop being a piece of shit and give me the two paper bags already" I demanded, anxious to get the hell away from here and back home where it's safer and I could hide from everyone.... Except maybe for Eren. Tristan chuckled a bit and walked over to me and gave me the bags and grabbed the presents from the desk and helped me put them into a bag, filling the second one up too. I was not please on using my energy to just put stupid little heart shaped boxes and pink bags into a fucking bag. But I just dealt with it, wanting to get home already. After finishing up I picked up both bags and looked up at him.

"Get out. I'm leaving for the day. And I don't want your crusty self in here any longer" I glared, kicking him out of my office and making my way out into the hallway. I placed my bags on the creamy white beige floor and closed the door of my office, locking it securely. I bent down to grab my bags again until I saw one of them missing from the floor. I looked over to Tristian who held one and smiled at me.

"Let's go" he then started walking down the hall with my stuff.

"I'm not fucking going with you. Give me back my bags." I glared even more at him, not liking his idea one bit. And being the shit head he was, he disobeyed.

"First of all I'm letting you borrow these bags. I'm taking these back to your car or you can just go on carrying everything without the bags." He looked over to me, giving an attitude while continuing to walk down the hall. I felt a bubbling pit of anger growing in my stomach but I compiled since I don't want to be carrying that shit. I groaned already getting even more pissed off than before. Who the fuck does he think he's talking to? He already knows I can kick him out of this training anytime I want, especially if he's acting like a total fucking dick. I sighed again and looked down, adjusting my bag, but not before noticing my hands. 

   Recently, Eren has been taking care of my hands, telling me to not scrub the floor until my fingers burn. He is practically acting like a mom, always putting lotion on my hands. I always feel bad knowing that he has to go through a whole lot of trouble to force me to bandage my hands. I feel like he's getting irritated at how stupid I am for not taking care of myself. Sure sometimes I accidentally forget to eat for a whole day, but it's not something serious.. Is it? Eren usually makes food and forces me to eat, clearly seeing that I forgot to eat. 

  But getting out of that thought bubble, I noticed that we were already heading out the entrance of the hospital, walking towards the parking lot. I started fiddling with my bandages, already knowing they are going to unravel by the time I get home, and it's going to make eren even more disappointed at how horrible I am at this kind of stuff. I bit my lip, and stared down at the ground. Thinking about eren, recently I've been pushing him away even more after that incident of my hands bleeding. Back to step one, good job Levi. I really don't even know why he is still living with me? 

  Sometimes I think, it isn't even worth trying any more. He should leave me. Leave me alone so I can just lay in my own pool of negativity. I'm disgusting, fat, cold and distant. How could anyone like me? Why doesn't everyone just leave? Leave me to be by myself. They should stop trying to help me over come all my thoughts...

But at the same time...

Sometimes I wonder if it's worth being happy again, if it's just worth trying. Would something change? Would I be able to live a life that doesn't consist of total negativity. Just the dark negativity letting go of my arms and legs, letting go of my whole body, letting me free again. Is it really worth just pulling in people who can help? But there can also be people who are negative, who try to stab you where it hurts. It doesn't matter who. There will always be someone who will hurt you, verbally or physically. I don't want to have someone giving me more negative stuff, even more than what I already have. So is what I'm doing right now... Is it the right choice or wrong choice? 

  I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by none other than Tristan, he snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello~?" He called, waving a hand in my face. I scowled even more, smacking his hand away and taking the bags, taking out my keys, opening the trunk and putting them in there. I then shut it and walked to the door of the driver's side before He grabbed my arm, yanking me back.

"So you're leaving without exchanging something in return~?" He purred disgustingly into my ear. I cringed and pushed him away, yanking my wrist back.

"I don't owe you shit." I searched more the alarm to open up my car.

"C'mon doctor~ I helped you, and I should get a payment~" he reached out to touch me again before I slapped his hand away again.

"You're not getting shit. You volunteered. People who volunteered don't get anything in pay. I never asked you to take my crap to my car." I spat starting to open the door of the car. Tristan pouted as I entered the car.

"C'mon~ what about a quick kiss?" He whined. I narrowed my eyes at him and scrunched my nose in pure disgust.

"Fuck no. Go suck a dick." I then closed the door of my car, but I heard his retort just in time.

"The only person, other than me, who has a dick is you. And I would gladly do that~" he looked at me and smirked. I turned on the car and turned to look at him, my expression stoic. I gave him the finger and then backed out of the parking lot, driving away, not sending him a second glance. I sighed and immediately leaned back into my seat, focusing on the road. What was up with that kid? Something is up with him, especially with these days. Recently I've been avoiding him even more since I sensed bad vibes coming from him. I feel like something bad is going to happen if I'm around him any longer. 

   I tapped my fingers along the steering wheel, feeling my fingers touch the smooth leather of it. I'm impatient to get home and probably sleep. Or do some cleaning, already knowing it may be a mess because of everyone always destroying my house. Recently hanji and eren have picked up a habit to wrestle in the living room practically leaving a mess of blankets and pillows. The last time they did that I forced them to clean the whole house. And well, they were whining the whole time, acting like little ass kids. 

   I started chewing the inside of my cheek, already anxious to get home but at the same time just not ready since there may be people waiting for my presence in there. Should I just ditch them and go to a stripper club or something? Probably not. People may think I seem desperate or may think I'm having an affair with a crusty ass stripper. Just five more minutes until I get home. Anyways what time was it? I glanced at the clock of the car and saw that it was 7:46 pm. It wasn't that late so that means everyone must be there. And by everyone I mean Petra, Audrey, Hanji, Erwin, Eren, and ...my cousin with one of her friends. By cousin I mean this one 19 year old black haired girl who is fucking 5'6 and is irritating as hell. I sighed in frustration remembering that she also came because her birthday was just four days ago and she was allowed to come visit me for a few days. I actually never agreed to this, especially since I don't like her at all for being a total ass wipe towards me. But at least she knows when to hold her tongue at the right time.

  I tapped my fingers along he wheel again, letting out air through my nose. I listened to that one song on the radio that both Eren and Petra have been addicted to for some unknown reason. I recently figured out that they played this song every time right before I come to pick up Eren when he's at Petra's house. And well... If I recall a man sings this song? I'm not very sure but it's a pretty calming song. I listened to the soft strumming of the guitar, just the voice of the man who's singing is sweet and soothing. His voice floated through the air smoothly and reached my ears. He sounded like an angel. It's soft and nice, sweet, as if he were singing to something delicate. If he made the wrong move it would shatter but his voice was perfection. I relaxed and listened to the song, just letting the soft lyrics take me away.

  I bit my lip just thinking deeper about the lyrics, what is the mean of it? Why does he continue singing about Angels? I sat there confused but shook it off once I got home. I turned and parked in a parking space in front of my house. I turned off the car and unbuckled the seat belt from around me. I quickly got out of the car, went to the trunk to get my stuff. Grabbing the bags, I closed the trunk and put the alarm of the car, while making my way to the front door of my home. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and slowly opening it. I was suddenly welcomed with the smell of sweets, heat and music which was... 'American boy'??

Unsurprisingly, everyone was chattering around the living room, acting all lively. I sighed, already used to how everyone is ignoring me. I started walking in the house, heading to the dining room to put the bags on the table until I felt a force, crash against my left, picking me up and hugging me tightly.

"Leaf eye~~!!!" Hanji squealed, hugging me as close as possible. I was struggling against her grip, already rapidly losing air supply from my lungs. Finally, I some how harshly pushed Hanji away, walking over to a wall and leaning against it to catch my breath. I let out coughs, and geared up at Hanji who was rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Sorry levy.~" she smiled, and reached out to pat my shoulder. I coughed once more and shot her a glare, already done with her shit. 

"Fucking stupid ass, dumb piece of shit. I almost died because of you" okay. I probably over exaggerated with my insults and my reason but I choked and I was in a bad mood. What do you expect? For me to just not do anything? Hanji laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to the living room.

"Forgetting about that, Your cousin is here~" she practically sang in my ear, smiling and motioning towards an Asian girl who sat at the couch with some small blond boy with chihuahua looking ears beside her. 

"Hey Levi." She greeted, emotionless as usual. I halved ass waved and started making my way to my room, wanting to hide from everyone. I quickly made A beeline my room, not wanting to speak to anyone. I gripped my bag strap tighter, ready to just get over with this. I touched the door knob of  my room until I heard the most soothing, gorgeous voice there was on my right.

"Welcome back Levi." 

 I turned my gaze to see that it was Eren, smiling and keeping his distance to not scare me. I blinked at him, showing no hint of emotion in my face, though my heart was practically ramming in my chest. 'Goddamnit levi, get yourself together' I opened the door to the bedroomand sighed, entering and not saying anything back. I closed the door behind me and started taking off my clothes. I changed into dark grey joggers, and a white shirt, slipping on a white thin hoodie. I slipped my feet into some slippers and looked at myself in the mirror.

I look like shit.

I look like a piece of shit. 

I sighed, just feeling my eyes burn with tears, just starting at the brim of my eyes. I placed hands on my cheeks, staring straight at my own reflection, just staring, noticing every flaw. I shook my head, remembering that the rest of the group was waiting in the living room. I let out one last sigh and started walking towards the door, grasping the cold metal knob with my already freezing fingers. slowly i opened it and made my way down the hall, into the living to face the faces of those people who have nothing to worry about. the hallway was dark, no lights illuminating the path to the living room. I sighed as I walked towards the warm soft gleaming light. It was an orange hue that wasn't eye burning, giving the atmosphere of sleepiness. I walked slower, taking my time to prepare myself. I looked to the door shaped entrance and saw Eren sitting in a high chair, joining the conversation he had with the rest of the group, smiling and laughing with them. I had an uneasy feeling, as if something in the back of my mind saying that he enjoys other people's company... 

   I shrugged it off once again, entering the room and catching the attention of the group, smiles were sent to me as I looked over at Eren who smiled at me the brightest. He got out of his seat and motioned for me to sit there.

"No, it's fine." I waved him off, staring at him in the eyes. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, gently sitting me down in the chair and patted my head. I glared and swiped at his hand but he pulled away before I could smack him away. He smiled down at me and continued talking with Mikasa and that other boy who was with her. 

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, looking down at my lap and fiddled with my fingers. I bit the inside of my lip, not wanting to speak to anyone in this group. Either way, I feel everyone's eyes on me... Just staring at me silently judging my little actions, how I dressed, my face, just everything about me. I fiddled with my fingers, wanting this to end already. I felt the time slow down, taking forever for everyone to leave. I glanced up, seeing everything go by in slow motion, everyone's movements slow, just feeling the time slow down and taking forever. I want this to end already. I hate how Hanji just does what ever she wants. I never ducking asked for this to ever happen. I hate this... I just hate it all. It's ridiculous how she just thinks she has the right to just raid my damn house. I closed my eyes just waiting. Please end... Just plea-

"Hey Eren, you have really pretty eyes" I snapped my attention towards the voice that said that. I was glaring straight at Erwin who looked at me and smirked. He is a total bitch. I looked at Eren who happily smiled and answered 

"Your eyes are extremely nice as well" he just smiles and acts like fucking nothing. I bite my lip, sighing a bit, already knowing that he doesn't like me one bit. This is pretty much an example since he's flirting with fucking Erwin! I rolled my eyes, slowly feeling myself get pissed. 'It's just going to be a couple hours. Don't worry' I fiddled with my fingers, anxiety itching at my skin. I started playing with my bandages once more, trying to distract myself with the surging anger that filled in the pit of my stomach. Of course I want jealous of the fact that Eren can easily talk to Erwin, flirt with him, laugh with him. of course I wasn't mad at the fact that Erwin is purposely doing this to get me pissed. Of course I wasn't feeling self conscious of everyone staring at me, noting how I was staying silent. 

I felt a soft hand being place on the top of my head, realizing that Eren ran his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. I looked up at him and swatted away his hand, scowling at him. Eren smiled down at me and gently hugged my head, pressing me against his side. I gently pushed him away, crossing my arms and turning the other away where Hanji wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Shut the fuck up, chihuahua." I spat, making her burst out in laughter. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and stayed quiet for the rest of the time, my stomach filled with probably ten butterflies or maybe even some moths in there. But anyways, I like how this feels. These moths actually make me kinda... Happy.

~

Soon enough Hanji, Petra, Audrey and Erwin left the house and left me with Mikasa, 'Armin' (I just learnt his name) and Eren. I stood up from the chair and motioned for Mikasa and Armin to follow me down the hall. We stopped in front of the bathroom since I had to show blondie where it was. And well, at the moment we were discussing where everyone was going to sleep.

"Mikasa, you already know where you're going to sleep but I don't know where he-man is crashing at" I looked at the blonde who sent me a weird look at the nick name whereas Eren was laughing. I shook my head and tried thinking of a place to let the chihuahua sleep... 

"Hey Armin, you can sleep in my room!" Eren smiled, his tail happily wagging. I looked over at the taller male as if he were on some type of drug or something. 

"But where are you going to sleep?" Mikasa butted in, a glint of concern in her eyes. This is the first time I actually seen her like this which is pretty weird. I looked over at Eren to see what he was going to respond but instead I got pulled into a hug.

"I'm going to sleep with master~" he smiled, holding me close to his chest. I pushed him away, crossing my arms and looking up at him.

"Sleep on the damn couch. I don't want some stupid dirty mutt sleeping in my bed" everyone went silent as Eren's smile slowly fell into a sad frown, making the atmosphere extremely awkward.

"You can sleep with me Eren." Mikasa suddenly pointed out, shooting daggers straight at me. I looked at Mikasa in shock, as Eren's smile slowly returned but not as happy as before. It was more like a polite smile. 

"It's fine Mikasa I'll sleep on the couch." I l

"But ere-" I blinked a

"I'll sleep on the couch." He sighed, crossing his arms at her, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. I sighed in annoyance as well and smacked the back of Eren's head.

"You're being a little shit. Making things so fucking complicated. You're sleeping in my room now. I don't give a fuck anymore." I sighed, leaving the little group alone and going to my room. But even without looking i felt those giant happy green eyes stare at me in pure joy. And once again I felt butterflies in my stomach. 

~

Everyone took turns using the bathroom and since I was the host, I used it last. And I took the longest since I was cleaning that damn bathroom. 'Tomorrow I'm going to clean this whole house...' I thought as I washed my hands.

~

After I returned from the bathroom I say Eren already laying in bed, waiting for me to get in. He was already under the white blankets, cuddled happily under them. All the lights were turned off except the small lamp that sat on the night stand on my side of the bed. I looked over at Eren once more, feeling my finger tips turn cold, trembling at the fact that after just a couple weeks ago I kicked him out of my room to sleep somewhere else. The anxiety rose in my blood, making me think of how many ways everything could go wrong at this moment but as per usual, I shrugged it off. 

I saw Eren shift to sit as the edge of the bed, getting the first aid kit from the nightstand waiting for me to sit next to him. I blinked but then I went to sit next to him and put out my left hand to him. He smiled and took my hand, holding it delicately as if I were made of glass. He looked at my bandages, keeping focus on my hand. Just the way his eyebrows furrow, green eyes filled with concentration as he slowly unraveled my hand, freeing it from the cloth. His skin looked so pretty, so soft and supple... I want to taste, feel what it would be like if his skin made contact with mine. Eren tsked and looked at me, shaking his head.

"You played with the bandages again." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, not really caring. He sighed and gently trailed his fingers over my own pale, cold ones.

"You really have to start taking care of yourself, Levi... I don't want you being hurt.." He whispered, pursing his lips as he opened the first aid kit, getting out the hydrogen peroxide. I focused my gaze on his lips this time, seeing out pink and plum they were... They looked so soft, so pretty... If I just took the chance to lean in closer...

"You know, if you keep playing with your bandages it might get infected. And you and I both don't want that happening to your pretty ha-" eren paused, making me look up at his eyes and at this moment I realized that our faces were so close, noses barely touching. Immediately I pulled away, glaring straight at him again while his face turned a bright red. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes once more, turning my face away from him.

"...stupid mutt..." I muttered. Eren made a soft whining sound and continued cleaning and bandaging my hands.

 

~

 

Once he finished, I stood up and Slowly, I made my way to my side of the bed, getting under the warm sheets and turning off the lamp. Carefully I curled into a ball, being cautious of my bandages and to try to conserve as much warmth as possible.  I exhaled a breath of air as I closed my eyes and tried falling asleep as quick as possible. But just the thought of Eren right next to me... 'Levi. Stop. It's just for a couple of nights. He doesn't even think it's a big deal so shut up.' I silently sighed once more, feeling the warm heat radiate from Eren.

"Good night, Levi." I heard how soft and gentle his voice was, making me sleepy.

I stayed silent, not answering him. I clutched the blanket close to my chest, wrapping myself even more. But even if I did wrap myself in them, even if I do put the heater on high...

I'm still cold...

 


	22. Whiney loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally eren tries advancing. He's not a whimp anymore... Kinda

 

 

 

 

Eren's PoV

 

I recently noticed after living with Levi and sleeping in his bed for a few weeks, the sun always has to attack my face and make me wake up. It always has to slip through the white curtains and burn my eyelids but I still loved it. The birds chirped at their loudest, making me slowly fade away from sleep and enter the real world.

Slowly I woke up, making me stretch and shift onto my side to face the middle of the bed, over to where Levi was probably sleeping. I slowly rubbed my face against the soft material of the sweet smelling pillow. I hugged another pillow closer to my chest, holding it close as possible. I fell the sunshine seeping through the window, softly touching my skin with it's warmth. I was just so comfortable, everything was warm and I never want to get up from this bed since it felt like forever since I felt this comfortable. Slowly, sleep tried tugging me back but I fought it since I won't be able to get up anymore. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes, but I got blinded by the sun which made me close them again. I softly groaned and rubbed my eye with one of my knuckles before slowly opening them again. I waited until my vision focused so I looked around and get used to my surroundings once again. I let out a soft yawn, closing my eyes once again and nestled my nose back into my pillow, smelling the scent that strongly lingered of Levi. I hugged it closer, loving this sweet clean smell, wanting to smell it forever and never get tired of it. Just the thought of having Levi in my arms was something I dreamt of. I just want him with me, feeling his warmth, his softness. I want to be able to press kisses onto his skin, kissing his cheeks and greeting him in the morning. I want to wake up and the first thing I see is him, his beautiful flawless face.

I wanted to be in dream land just a bit longer but the The sun was jabbing at my eyelids making me get annoyed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my pillow but... I immediately froze. My heart was beating hard till the point it took over my hearing. Like holy Jesus on a trampoline it's been so long since this feeling happened. I blinked a couple times to make sure if this was real or not but...

I'm holding Levi right now.

 

I slowly shift a bit but still kept him as close as possible. How did he suddenly come into this position that fast? Why hasn't he woken up yet? I blinked once again, just taking in everything about this beautiful man in my arms. He looked so gorgeous it's so unexplainable to describe his beauty. His skin was supple and clear. He looked so soft I just want to press kisses across the skin of his cheek, spoil in him all kinds of ways.

Slowly, I smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead and nuzzle my nose into his hair. He smelled so good~. Levi is just perfect in every way, always so beautiful, he's so nice to me even though he barely even glances at me anymore... I just want him to realize my feelings for him. He is someone so gorgeous, someone that is so adorable. I smiled and closed my eyes, relaxing as I held him close to my chest. I felt my tail softly wag happily as I continued to keep him close to me, just enjoying his warmth, his smell, just everything about him. I slowly fell into a light slumber, not wanting this moment go to waste

A guy has to do what ever he can to at least be this close to the love of their life.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. I noticed that Levi was starting to stir in his sleep so I immediately closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I was happy that Levi was awake and in my arms but he wasn't exactly mine. And by mine I mean after I probably make love to him and all that I think I would be content. As I lay still, I felt Levi stiffen a bit, his soft breath suddenly stop as I felt his sharp eyes stare at me in shock. I tried not to move but I couldnt help but to pull him closer while being 'asleep', nuzzling into his hair. I felt Levi's small hands on my chest, slightly twitching while he didn't move from this position. I felt so comfortable like this, not wanting to move from this spot and keep him with me. I slowly opened my eyes pretending to be just walking up. I looked down at Levi and sent him a lazy smile as he continued to stare back up at me. He looked so beautiful like this. His eyes just looking so clear and pure, his facial expressions slowly coming alive once again. His lips looked even more tempting to press against, to just bite and suck on it, hearing his moans of pleasure. I just want to touch him in places where I can feel him arch his back, letting out beautiful gasps, and pants of his. I want to feel his bare skin against mine, pressing kisses against his soft sweet skin. I want to leave marks, making him mine and not let anyone touch this beauty. I want more. But I have to cope with this for a little longer.

"Good morning~" I whispered as I closed my eyes again. I heard Levi let out a soft mutter and him slowly get out of my grasp, sitting up and getting out of bed. Levi looked over at me straight in the eyes but then looked down, frowning.

"Eren. Can you not hug me? I... If you continue hugging me then it's going to be a problem.." Levi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. I blinked up at him, confused of his sudden coldness this early in the morning. I watched him go over to his wardrobe, getting a towel and some clothes for the day. He looked over at me, before leaving the room to go take a shower. I let out a soft sigh, thinking of what Levi just said. 'Problem?' I really don't know what he means by that. For all I could know it can mean that he may have problems sleeping in a comfy spot or something like that. But just the way he worded it, it seemed like he hesitated. He showed an expression of wanting to stay a little longer... Or was it just my imagination? It probably was my imagination since I'm still kinda sleepy from earlier. I sighed, feeling empty without Levi with me.

I shifted to lay on my back, staring at the cream white ceiling, the sun ray slipping past the curtains and illuminating the room. I saw spectacles of dust flying in the air, the light revealing them from their hiding spaces. Unconsciously I rubbed my nose, feeling a light itch, not satisfied that he left me alone, cold in bed. I let out a soft groan and stopped rubbing my nose to just stare at the blank ceiling. I missed the warm touch of Levi's body, him just being so warm and cuddly. I closed my eyes, just remembering how soft his lips looked, his face smooth as porcelain. Levi was just someone so beautiful, gorgeous, flawless. There isn't anything that I don't like about him except for the fact that he isn't actually mine. I want him to be mine and just mine. I don't want him to be touched by anyone and from what I heard from Hanji yesterday is that Levi was pure. And by pure I mean he has never had a girlfriend, boyfriend, he never kissed anyone before and of course he has never had sex before. I smiled a bit at the thought of how cute it would be to take his first kiss, be able to share one with him. I want to be the first person to place my lips against his pink cute ones.

I rolled over to lay on my stomach, stretching my limbs from the sleep. I felt the delightful sensation of my muscles moving again, being able to do as I please. Slowly I slid the bottom half of my body out of the bed, bare feet touching the floor. I didn't want to leave this bed but i was starving. I slowly picked myself up and stretched my arms towards the ceiling, feeling my muscles stretch again. I get out another groan and then put my arms down. Immediately, out of habit, I ran a hand through my hair, feeling energized. Slowly I put on some slippers and walked out of the room, into the kitchen where soft chattering flowed through out the house. I smiled and noticed that both Armin and Mikasa were here, eating cereal for breakfast.

"morning" I smiled, knowing that I have to at least be nice since they are guests. Immediately Mikasa looked over at me and sent me a very, extremely small smile while Armin smiled brightly as the sun.

"Morning..." Mikasa muttered before going back to having attention towards the food. Armin's little dog ears were perking up happily as he gave me some of his attention while eating his cornflakes.

"Good morning Eren! Did you sleep well?" He smiled, as he scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I smiled at how cutesy his face was, resembling a petite doll. I went over to the cabinets where the bowls were always located, already craving cereal.

"I slept really well. There weren't any problems at all so it was all good." I explained as I got a spoon and went over to the table, pouring cereal and a spoonful of sugar into my bowl before pouring milk. Mikasa and Armin were watching me carefully while I awkwardly put my spoon into my bowl. I looked at Armin who was smirking at Mikasa.

"Told you. See why don't you ever believe me? Eren also prepares his cereal like a normal hybrid! Who pours the milk first and then the cereal?! That's not human like!" The blond looked as if he won the lottery as Mikasa was rolling her eyes and continued eating the cereal.

"What ever... Chihuahua..." I let out a snort once I saw Armin disapprovingly shake his head at Mikasa.

"I'm not a chihuahua. There are differences between a Pomeranian and a chihuahua. Mal-" Armin started before Mikasa flicked at his forehead.

"Armin, it's too early for you to give your lectures." She soon then returned to eating her cereal as Armin rubbed his forehead and pouted. I chuckled and shook my head. 'It's just like the old days when me Armin hung out and adding Mikasa just made it ten times better. So much nostalgia is happening. Just yesterday I barely met Mikasa and now we literally became close friends. She even agreed to get on the plan with hooking me and Levi up, which is surprising because she doesn't seem the type to help out with that. So how many people are in this plan? One... Two... About six people? Not sure but that's a lot for just hooking up two people... But is Levi even... Gay? Or... Bi or some other sexuality? I never asked before so... It's just really confusing to me.

Will this plan even work?

I internally shooked off those thoughts and replaced them with positive ones since from what I hear from Hanji is that he's slowly becoming closer to me. He's letting me touch him and talk to him even more, which makes me even more elated! I just love the feeling of having him close and never losing him. I enjoy having him just by my side, never thinking that he's a burden. Yesterday was awesome since Erwin actually went with the plan. Well it went something like this:

 

"Okay. You guys, how-, what are we going to do today? Especially since it's V-Day and ect. We can't make Levi like Eren already but we can at least try, can't we? And we need to make it quick since I'm already getting so damn tired trying to convince you two to get it on already" Audrey smiled really awkwardly since she wasn't really too good with the topic of romance. From across the room Hanji jumped in the love seat, raising her hand while making muffled sounds of excitement

"WHAT IF ERWIN FLIRTED WITH EREN TO MAKE LEAFY-POOH JEALOUS?" She yelled excitedly, already knowing that that plan could possibly work. She slightly bounced in her seat, smiling as if she won the world. I looked over at Erwin who didn't seem fazed at all of this idea. But I was not looking forward to Hanji’s idea oh god no. I do not want to flirt with Erwin. It's pretty much like flirting with a dad. And that's beyond weird.

"What? Levi will literally get jealous And then it'll be easy for him to confess to you. Maybe we can get you two inside a high school and we could do the confession there. And Levi will be like 'senpai~ I-I-I love you!!!" And Eren will be like 'kohai, I love you too bro' and everything will be happy and they will eat cucumbers!"

Audrey was face palming so hard that you could practically feel the disappointment in the air. We were all silent, Hanji just smiling as if she didn't say anything strange at all. It was just awkward since she literally described a basic romance anime to us. And I don't think we can sneak into a Japanese high school even if we wanted to.

We were silent for a pretty long time until we heard a soft knock on the door. Audrey immediately stood up and went over to the front door, opening it to reveal petra and two other people. I couldn’t really see the two other people since I was away from the door and I didn’t bother to turn around to greet petra since she always wants to be the one greeting first for some unknown reason. I fiddled with my fingers, still thinking about that one weird idea that hanji thought of. Wasn’t levi going through some issues at the moment? I noticed that he always looks so sad when he looks in the mirror, I always feel a tense atmosphere when I see him looking at his reflection and that’s really heartbreaking. I always noticed that he just looks at himself with pure disgust and I just want to… I… I really just wasn’t to be able to hold him close to my body, press kisses against his face, telling him that I dont want him looking at himself like that.

I looked down at my hands until I heard Petra going over to me and petting my head.

“Hey Eren, It’s been so long since I last saw you” She smiled and gently ruffled my hair before taking a seat right next to me. I looked at petra and rolled my eyes a bit, a smile still playing on my lips.

“Petra… We saw each other just two days ago…” I stared at her while she stuck her tongue out at me.

“I know but that’s still too long! It’s hard to resist your cuteness” She cupped my cheeks and squished them while I chuckled a bit. Then I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from my face, wanting to see who did petra bring over. I saw a girl with jet black hair, which really pretty pale skin, tinted a bit brown, and dark eyes. She looked around my age and height which interested me more. She also gave the same serious aura that levi gives off when he first meets people (aka me). The person next to her was a male and I couldn’t believe who it was. It was armin. My best friend.. Armin! He who was with me in the shelter before I got adopted. He was shorter than the girl next to him and he was more of a petite male, with big blue eyes, porcelain pale skin and crisp blond hair that was a bob cut.

I continued staring at armin, shocked of why he was here His gaze fell onto me and soon he ran over to me and tackled me into a hug, not caring that there are people around hug. Immediately I hugged him back and smiled like there was no tomorrow. I was just so happy that he was here, I never thought I’d see him again.

“Aww…~” petra, hanji and petra cooed, everyone’s gazes on the two of us. I pulled away and saw the blonde already having his face stained with tears.

“I really didn’t think I’d see you again Eren!” I smiled and hugged him close again, feeling the pricks of my own tears sting my eyes.

"Same, buddy. I missed you so much" I smiled and started asking about him and how he was doing which led to me and Armin to start chatting and cry more until petra interrupted us.

“Anyways, here’s Levi’s cousin, Mikasa” Petra pointed over to the dark haired girl who sat, next to Audrey, who stared right back at me. I sent her a smile, making at least a good impression on her. Her stoic gaze softened a bit, her cheeks turning a very vague pink. I smiled wider and happily introduced myself to her, and she did the same. Surprisingly we immediately clicked, already having a small conversation while everyone else chatted a bit. But the vibe had to be suddenly killed by none other than hanji.

“Hey Eren, Erwin, did you two already make a decision yet about that one thing?” I glanced over at Erwin who was staring back at me, not liking this idea at all..

"...yeah..."

~

 

I soon then heard the familiar small footsteps of Levi from down the hall, coming towards the kitchen. Immediately, Mikasa stood up and whispered into my ear.

"Hug him from behind when he tries to get the tea." she then say back down just in time. Levi strutted into the kitchen, him mumbling a good morning before going straight to get a kettle, filling it with water and putting it on the stove to heat. I watched him then go over to get his favourite white mug from the dish rack and putting it on the counter next to the stove. He then went over to the refrigerator to get the bread and strawberry jelly. I smiled at how small he looked in his new attire which was just jeans and a random dark grey hoodie that fit him a bit baggy. His hair was damp but still tidy as always. I stopped watching him, since it was getting kinda weird with me just staring so looked back at my cereal, eating it once again. Armin looked at me and sent me an encouraging smile, letting me know that I should do it soon. I immediately felt bubbles of nervousness pile in my stomach, making me hesitant to stand up. I looked back at the two, they giving me stares of encouragement. don't ask how I know they were encouraging, I don't even know myself.

Anyways, I sighed, and slowly stood up from my seat. And at that moment Levi turned to look at me curiously, but didn't say anything. To be honest he looked adorable I just want to kiss his cheeks, telling him how cute he is at the moment. But once again for the millionth time, I'm not able to do that at all... Unless I'm ready to risk my life. I kinda would do that since I usually take risks, but I don't want to scare Levi away, so I'm not doing it. I smiled at him and slowly walked over to him, slowly pulling him into a hug, his head on my chest. I felt Levi stiffen but then slowly relax into the hug.

"'Morning, levi~" I hummed, rubbing my cheek against the top of his damp head. The shorter pulled away and looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows. Those cute thin eyebrows of his. I smiled warmly at him, and noticed that his cheeks were a very, very light shade of pink, it was barely noticeable. I smiled even wider and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"Ohh~ your cheeks are burning Levi~" I guess that wasn't the right thing to say since he scowled even more and pushed me away, going to the dish cabinet to get a plate. I looked over at Armin and Mikasa who both gave me a silent thumbs up which made me smile in success. I then looked over at Levi who was on his tippy toes, reaching for the tea this time. Whoa, so many opportunities to hug him and it's just the morning. I smiled at hurried over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, making him jump in surprise. I immediately nuzzled my face into his neck, and pulled him close, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne. I relaxed and melted into the scent. it was so good and sweet, making me tempted to place kisses on him, to taste if he was sweet as well. I rubbed my nose against his neck, but I sensed him shift.

I then felt a yank on my hair and a sharp push that made me stumble back once again, loosing grip on his waist. I looked over at the shorter, his face a pink colour, as he sent me a murderous glare. I was internally scared at the fact that he may be capable of murder but his cheeks were a cute pink colour, lessening the threatening look. I furrowed my eyebrows confused of why he did that. I guess he does have a reason though... I did kinda disobeyed him. But it's not my fault he looks so squishy and huggable.

slowly, I leaned in and playfully nipped his nose, making him think it was a dog thing. He softly yelped and then rubbed his nose, glaring at me and pushing me again. And that was adorable that I could probably try to see what other sounds his cute little mouth can make. Levi was fed up at this point and climbed onto the counter, getting the tea. And oh god, if I were dating Levi right now I would put my face in those two round, plump, backside cheeks of his. 'Goddamnit eren, you're so damn weird' I thought to myself, trying to erase the idea of rubbing my face against levi's, cute little butt. I glanced back at mikasa and Armin, they snickering motioning for me to hug him at the moment. I shook my head, mouthing 'no' and making an X motion with my arms, trying not to laugh. The two continued to motion, telling me to do it but I reluctant, not wanting to die because I hugged and rubbed my face against his butt. That would be a pretty lame death. I would rather die right after I get past second base. That would be ten times better.

I looked back at Levi who looked like he was struggling to get down so I took the opportunity to gently pick him and slowly put him to the ground, which earned me another death glare. What the heck? Doesn't he get tired with all these mean looks? Plus they leave wrinkles on the skin, so it isn't a good idea. I smiled brightly at him, poking his nose before walking over to the table where the other two hung out, leaving him blushing and rolling his eyes.

 

I mean I guess I succeeded some part of the plan... right?

 

~

 

Around the afternoon after the awkward glaring, and the snickers of two other people, I was on the hallway floor, groaning in boredom while Levi cleaned the living room and armin and mikasa went out shopping. Don't ask why I didn't go with the other two, You should probably already guess why.

I continued laying on the ground whining until Levi came from behind me and stepped on one of my calves, not putting any weight but almost threatening.

"Eren, move or I'm just going to walk on top of you." He gently kicked at my leg while I softly whined, not wanting to move.

"Why can't you walk around me? It's easier than accidentally slipping and falling while your walking on top of me." I glanced over at him and he looked good looking in his outfit of the day. Levi does have really good fashion sense in my opinion. He always looks so clean and neat. He knows what clothing looks good on him. But I wouldn't mind if he stood in just a shirt and boxers. He's hot either way. Even if he sends me the meanest death glares he has.

"Because I need to clean the hallway and you're in the way. You also need a bath." Levi continued to gently kick at my leg, a bit more of an irritated way now. I groaned and rolled over to my back, sitting up and looking at him, sending him a pout.

"I don't need one at all. I'm clean and sparkly. And I took a bath yesterday!!" I whined, looking up at him with the cutest eyes I could do, slightly dropping my ears. Levi rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead

,"Out of the way now or I'll beat your ass up with the spray bottle of bleach in my hand" he continued standing there, crossing his arms. I pouted and mumbled under my breath, standing up and slowly walked to the living room, wanting to lay on the floor again.

"Meanie.... So cruel to me that you don't let me hug you anymore..." I scowled childishly, while Levi rolled his eyes and started cleaning again. I went to lay down on the couch and turned on the tv, watching a random commercial to buy a child's toy. Soon then a cartoon started playing on the tv screen and since Levi rarely lets me watch cartoons since ,'They're so stupid and they'll make you even more stupid than you already are'. I still watch them whenever he's not around. But today I'm going to watch them so this is what he gets for kicking me out of the hallway. I watched a grey cat and a mouse chase each other on the screen, not really interested since I already know what's going to happen.

"Eren, what are you watching? it sounds stupid" I heard Levi's voice, not that far from where I lay. I smiled to myself and didn't answer, wanting him to come here. Well I did already had an idea of what I wanted to do right now. And most likely I might be taken to the hospital but I guess it's worth it if I get to be close to him. Also doesn't Levi work at a hospital??? Or was it a clinic?? I was soon thrown out of my trance when I felt a flick to the back of my head.

"Ow! What the heck what that for?!" I whined, rubbing my head and lightly glared at him. Levi glared right back at me and rolled his eyes.

"You're watching cartoons. I hate cartoons. You're becoming more stupid than usual. And you're not cute." He didn't even held back all those remarks. And that irritated me but I kept my cool from blowing up on him. I took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"I think you're cute. We only need one cute one in the house anyways and it's you." Ding. That hit something in him. I was winning now Levi. Ha, you can never defeat my flirting! Immediately his cheeks turned a bright pink and he glared making me smile at how cute he looked

"S-Shut your damn mouth you soggy orange."

I laughed and then sat up grabbing his waist and put him on my lap, hugging him close. Immediately and irritably he started squirming in my grip.  
"E-EREN!! Let me go!!!" He tried prying my arms off of his waist but I held him closer. I looked at him and pouted.  
"Ma- I mean! Leviii~ let me at least hug you. You never do and it's also a hybrid thing to be cuddly! We hybrids have feelings and I want cuddles!" Well I made up the majority of hybrids being cuddly since some of them hate it when being touched. Anyways I continues hugging him, really hoping that I'll get back to that level where I used to hug him a lot. Maybe I could sleep in his bed again after Mikasa and Armin leave if this works. I softly nuzzled him like how a dog would, trying to hide my true intentions so he wouldn't tell me to fuck off and leave me.

Surprisingly he was so soft and warm, like a little teddy bear. I nuzzled the top of his head while I heard a groan erupt from him, making me smile and chuckle, pressing cheek against his head. He moved his head a bit to glare at me, making me smile more.  
"What? It's your fault for never letting me hug you so now we have to sit like this until I feel satisfied." I hummed while Levi tried to leave my lap again but I held his waist pinned, not planning to let him go anytime soon.  
"Eren! Let go of me you stupid mutt! I need to clean the damn house cause you fuckers can never keep it clean!!" He continued squirming more. I whined and finally let him go, not wanting to deal with his squirming anymore. Levi's cheeks were a bright red, as he quickly scrambled off and hurried back to the hall. Well that was kind of a fail. I couldn't get a cute guy with a really nice butt sit on my lap for a whole hour but at least I got him to sit there for like a minute before he left.  
I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way that I could at least make him come over to me for affection, but it's difficult when your crush doesn't wanna cooperate with this. I continued to think of ways to make this work but sadly I couldn't think of anything. I sighed in irritation and stood up, going to search for Levi. Conveniently, he was near my room, scrubbing at the wooden floor, making it shine. I went over to him and poked his side to get his attention. Immediately he jolted in surprise and turned his head to glare up at me. I smiled as cutely as possible, wanting to make him soften his glare but sadly it didn't work.  
"What the fuck do you want now? You're really getting on my damn nerves Eren." I softly whined and sat on my knees right next to him.  
"I want attention~!!"  
"Fuck off"  
I guess he's still mad about earlier but it's his fault for being too cute to resist. I went to hug his waist close just as he was about to start scrubbing at the already polished floor again, making him yelp.  
"But Levi~!! I need affection! Y'know, I'm basically a dog and that means that I need affection and attention since I will die with out it~! So it's mandatory to give me my attention!!" I smiled cheekily. Yes I know lies are bad, I'm a sinner. BUT if you think about it, it's worth getting hugs from this little guy. It's 100% with it even if it leads to immediate death.  
Levi rolled his eyes and slowly turned around, sitting crisscross. I smiled cutely and went to hug him, accidentally tackling him to the floor, making him land on his back. He let out another unexpected Yelp as he fell onto his back, with me landing right on top of him. I smiled widely and immediately nuzzled his face and hugged him close, still right on top of him.  
"EREN!!! Get the fuck off of me right now!! You stupid mutt!!" Levi squirmed under me, trying to get away from my hold. But oh no, I'm not letting this cutie escape my arms this time. Oh no, he was going to stay put right here and he'll be able to leave until he gives me my affection that he owes me.  
I looked at him and gently pressed my forehead against his, looking at him straight in the eyes. My heart was beating faster as time went slower, everything seemed so much better once I was just close to him like this. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach, and maybe tingles in another area... Anyways I watched at Levi's cheeks were slowly turning pink, his grey eyes already widen from shock which made me smile more and gave me the urge to gently rub my nose against his.  
"Levi, you're really adorable when your cheeks are red like this." I chuckled softly and pulled away, kissing his nose and forehead. Yes me! You go me! Make that first move and get you a mate that's way too cute for this world, too precious.  
I slowly got up and gently grabbed his hands to help him up as well, Levi still in a daze. I smiled more and gently kissed his cheek, wanting to move onto a better level of closeness.  
"Thank you for the hugs, ma-Levi!" I stood up on my feet again, feeling accomplished, feeling kinda completed. I smiled down at him before walking away out of the hall and into the living room, sitting on the couch. I went back to watching the cartoons dancing across the screen. I hope what I'm doing right now to him would at least give him hints that I like him, I want him to know that I love him, I want him to know how I feel for him. I need him to know. I just hope he gets the message...  
I hope he returns the feelings...  
Hopefully..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. I GOT YELLED AT BY MY FRIEND FOR NOT UPDATING AND NOW I HAVE UPDATED IM SO SORRY FOR MY READERS WHO WAITED BUT UNTIL NOW I WILL UPDATE I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL FULFILL YOUR NEEDS AND I WILL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY


	23. Chapter 23

Levi's PoV

 

    I fucked up. Fuck my life why the fuck did this shit have to happen. I hate it. I fucking hate how I always have a soft spot for that stupid mutt. I hate those stupid green eyes, those stupid eyebrows, stupid face, stupid smile, stupid jawline that's so tempting to kiss. His stupid kisses have to fucking make me think of him touch me. It's so stupid how I want his dick up my ass and making it hard to take a huge dump the next day or making it hard to walk or some gay shit like that. Okay, to tell you the truth, I'm gay as fuck. Like really really gay. Like the type of gay that would always want to get fucked so hard that I could probably get handicapped. But the thing is that, I'm still a virgin. I'm a petty horny Virgin that needs dick in my life. And that reason is that I have not received any hot sexy dick is because I'm disgusting and ugly as fuck. I'm not as ugly as Donald trump. Thank god I don't look that ugly. I rather look like Jeb Bush than that reptile iguana thing. But I'm pretty close to that level of grossness. 

    But I always wanted to kiss a boy. Ever since I found out I was gay, I wanted to know how it felt like to have another person's lips. Like how soft they were, how supposedly their lips tasted sweet. I want to know how it feels to just have someone touching my face, holding me close. Or even just feeling someone tell me they love me or some gay shit similar or better. But I'm too gross, why would anyone say that to someone like me. Plus all the guys I ever liked hated me or are straighter than a positive slope line. This leads to my reasons why I hate my body. I couldn't I be pretty, cute or sexy enough to have someone to love me or have some sort of an attraction to me. All I see is a disgusting little shit that should burn in hell because everyone seems to hate me. I'm still one hundred percent sure that eren is straight. He's teasing me. He's just toying with me, as if I were his plaything. He doesn't like me at all. Why would he like me? Most likely he just wants to get closer to all the girls who I'm around with. And if he were gay, he would probably go for Erwin's stupid eyebrows instead of me.

    I bit back tears as I sat in my room, staring at my once again raw hands. I'm still pissed off that I got caught like a week ago. But I noticed that my hands look worse than before now, kinda bleeding. Eren won't me happy about this at all... Why am I doing this again? Why am I making my hands look like this? Why am I making my self even more disgusting than I already am? Why do I hate myself? Why do I hate myself so much? Why doesn't anyone like me? Why did I have to be born? Everyone would be so much happier without me.. 

      I started trembling, thinking of how I could stop the bleeding and not let eren know. But I'm pretty stupid when it comes to things like this, hiding any self harm I do to myself. I've been caught multiple times, yelled at multiple times for destroying my body. I've been told I'll be uglier if I continue hurting my body. But why would it matter since I'm already so disgusting? I bit my bottom lip and made my hand form into a fist but I felt a sharp sting go up my arm making me flinch and hiss in pain. I loosened my grip and stared at my hands. Mikasa and Chihuahua kid already left a while ago. Eren is probably in his room minding his own business. He doesn't want to speak to me. He doesn't like me. 

    The corner of my eyes sting, and I slowly felt tears starting to blur my sight, making me try to blink them away but it only supports them falling down my cheeks. Is cringed at the feeling and immediately wiped them off, getting pissed at how emotional I'm getting. I let out a pissed of groan and gripped my hair in my hands but immediately let go, screaming. My hands burned with pain, stinging harshly just enough to make me curse under my breath. I saw blood starting to trickle down my palm and I stared at my hands in confusion. 

"... Why are they bleeding?" Mumbling, I continued to watch my hands, watching the red blood just slowly trickle down my hand, leaving a trail. I looked around to find something to wipe my hands with but just my damn luck the door opened, revealing an Eren who stared worriedly at me. He just had sweats on, hair still damp and his upper body was bare, revealing his tan chest. He just got out of the shower? I immediately hid my hands in between my thighs, staring at him doe eyed. I pretended nothing happened but I know I was going to get caught sooner or later.

"Levi? What happened?" He quickly and worriedly walked over, cupping my cheeks in his hands. Well that triggered my heart, making it beat fast and butte- I mean, moths start fluttering in my stomach. I felt the gentle strokes of his thumbs against my cheeks and it felt so damn nice. I wanted to be spoiled by him so badly right now, I want him to just make out with me already, make me his. But I can't do that since he won't like that. He's just doing this to tease me.. I bit my lip and shook my head, not wanting to be part of his game.

"Nothing.. Nothing happened so go away" I answered bluntly, knowing that if give any hints that I hurt myself again he'll yell at me. He narrowed his eyes at me, his big green eyes that were very entrancing and very pretty when they changed a shade to match his emotion. 'He's so fucking hot this up close. His face looks so clear and holy shit his jaw looks perfect for kissing. His hands are so nice and kinda big.' 

"Levi, you were screaming just now. Tell me what happened." He slid his hands to my shoulders, gripping them. I looked at him, sending him a glare to make him go away. I don't want him seeing what I did. He'll yell at me and probably leave me. He gave me a look of concern, looking worried.

"I told you it's nothing. Can't you hear, stupid?" Tried shrugging his hands off of me, but I guess he noticed something was off. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me and looked down at my thighs.

"Why are you hiding your hands, Levi?" He slowly started glaring at me, making me get a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about it! Fuck off already, I told you to leave me alone" I continued glaring. I don't want him to know.

"Show me your hands Levi."

"No."

"Show me them right now." I looked at him and shook my head. Wrong decision. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and forced my hands up. Immediately I balled them into fists, pain shooting up my arm. I feared up a bit at the pain but held back.

"Let go of me you stupid hoe!!" I squirmed and tried to get out of his grip but I felt my arms pinned down to the bed, he straddled my hips and continued glaring. 

"Shut the fuck up and show me your hands Levi. I'm not playing any of your games." I felt my stomach drop at that, making me feel nervous, anxiety shooting up my spine. I looked down at my lap, slowly sliding my hands out and showing him. I looked slowly at him, watching him sigh and glare at me. I felt bad, I felt bad for making him mad at me. I frowned and then bit my lip nervously. I messed up so bad. He's mad at me. Probably wants to leave me at this point. He hates me. I bit my lip harder as he raised a hand, which immediately made me flinch for some unknown reason. ...I never flinched before. Why am I flinching now? I felt him gently stroke my cheek, sitting next to me.

"Baby... You have to stop doing this to yourself. I don't want you hurting your pretty hands anymore.. What's wrong, levi?Something seems off about you lately"  I felt his arms wrap around me, soft pecks against my face and head. At this point I would have punched him and probably break his nose but... It felt so right to be like this. It feels perfect, warm, fuzzy. His kisses were soft, gentle. They were full of care and I loved it. I loved the fact that he hugs me and kisses my stupid face. I loved how my moths tickle my stomach, and how I felt so warm and safe. I hate the fact that I love this. 

It's a game he's playing. It's a stupid game. Why am I letting him do this? Why do I have to deal with this? Why the fuck am I getting feelings for someone who is so stupid? I shouldn't be thinking anything of him. I looked over at him and sighed, slowly pulling away and scooting from him.

"It's nothing. Leave me the fuck alone.." I pushed away and sat near the headboard of the bed, glaring at him to at least make him shoo. Eren looked at me and glared.

"Levi, don't be immature, come back and tell me what's up with you." I got pissed and glared harder. Why can't he leave me alone already?

"Shut the fuck up I'm not fucking immature. Leave me the fuck alone already!!!" Immediately he stood up and grabbed my foot, yanking me to the edge of the bed. I yelped and I was about to push him away before I was pinned down to the bed, my arms were above my head and he straddled my hips with his weight once again. I looked up at him, anger clouded his eyes. They were sharp, and it made a chill rundown my back. Immediately my heart beat started quickening, I trembled under him, biting my bottom lip. All that went though my head was 'Danger!Danger!Danger!DANGER! RUN RUN YOURE GOING TO DIE...' My breath quickened, and I felt my stomach churning, making me feel sick. I was scared. 

"You're so fucking irritating, why can't you get it through your head that I want to help you!? You make it so impossible to be any help! You're so negative and you're never clear when you're feeling bad!" It stung. It stung so much. I can't breath, my eyes burn. What's this feeling? Why am I scared? I can't do anything. I'm worthless. I'm stupid. Everyone hates me. Eren probably wants me dead. I shouldn't be here. I should go die in a ditch. Immediately I felt my cheeks start getting wet, hearing soft whimpers and sniffles. Is that me? Is that how I sound like? I never heard myself crying like this. I felt the grip on my wrist loosen, making me bite my lip to keep from crying. I trembled and covered my face. I'm so pathetic... I always break down in front of him. I never broke down before but why do I break down with him?  I cried harder, curling into a ball. I want to escape. I want to have freedom. I hate myself. I want to kill myself. I shouldn't be living. I shouldn't be here. 

  I heard cussing and then a pair of arms taking me. I felt warmth, and sweet nothings starting to be whispered into my ear. Soft kisses were pressed against my ear as I was brought closer to his bigger body. I nuzzled close immediately, taking in his scent, his warmth. I shouldn't be doing this, it's not right at all. It's disgusting, he's fucking straight and he's just doing this cause he knows that I'm gay, right? I can't be liking this.

"I'm sorry for being harsh to you, pumpkin. I'm so sorry, precious." Eren rubbed my back. My eyes were closed, I just continued softly sobbing, still scared. But why was I scared? What were the reasons to be scared? Oh wait... I remember.. Dad used to do this, saying a bunch of crap to me. Asshole was disgusting and I'm glad that dead fish walked out. I'm glad he never hurt mom and he did all that shit to me. Piece of crap deserved to die.. But I'm still scared.. I'm scared to be yelled at, getting hit. I'm just scared to get hurt...

  I nuzzled close, gripping at his shirt. I shouldn't be doing this. I've done this twice. I cried infront of him twice. It's pathetic. No one ever seen me cry but he's seen me cry the most. I softly whimpered, biting my lip to shut myself up for once. Eren held me close to him, rubbing his fingers against my back, softly kissing my head and nuzzling my hair. He whispers sweet reassuring comments and sweet touches against my sides and back. I want more. I want so much more than just hugging. Slowly I pulled away from his neck, still kinda crying. I felt a soft pair of lips against my forehead and hands.

"So cute, so precious. Baby, don't cry anymore." I felt so many butterflies, fluttering in my stomach. My heart beat was fast as I felt warm inside. I looked at him, sniffling, wanting more affection but I know I can't have it since ill seem desperate and a horny gay. I want to have it, I need it. I looked at him and bit my bottom lip, making a soft whimper. Immediately Eren panicked and hugged me close, kissing my nose. 

"Shhh, I'm not going to be an asshole anymore, Levi." I blushed at the kisses I was receiving, slowly calming down and nuzzling close to him. I felt his hand rubbing my waist, kissing my head a lot. He kept me close, wanting me to feel safe. I sighed and looked towards the window, staring out side rethinking my choices. 'Why am I letting him do this?..' __Maybe because you love him.__ I instantly got out of my spacing out and looked at Eren. God he was even more gorgeous this close. His jaw looked so nice right now. But sadly I can't have it, he's straight and this is just a game. I can't do this anymore I can't fall into his games.

"Levi, can I bandage your pretty little hands again? I don't want them to get infected, beautiful." Immediately I froze, looking at Eren frozen stiff. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. I was never called beautiful once in my life. Beauty was never something I've ever been compared with. I was never a person who was beautiful. Models are beautiful, movie stars, celebrities were beautiful. Most people in the world were beautiful... But not me. I'm never beautiful.. But someone actually calling me beautiful? I looked at Eren, blinking slowly.

"...What?" I bit my lip, staring at him. He smiled and nuzzles my hair but I didn't kind at the moment.

"I need to bandage your hands" Eren repeated and gently reached out to touch my cheek. I bit my lip harder and stared.

"No I meant the other thing? What did you call me?" I stared, wanting answers.

"Me calling you beautiful?" I stared and nodded when he asked. Was he really this dumb?

"I'm not beautiful Eren. I'm never beautiful." I stated this as cold as possible but I don't think he got the memo, as he looked at me with scrunched eyebrows.

"But you're beautiful to me Levi. You've always been beautiful." I blushed darkly and looked away, glaring at a random lamp.

"Oh shut the fuck up and go get my bandages." I glared at nothing, pretending to be annoyed. Why was I happy about this? I shouldn't be happy. It's just pure lies. Eren sat me down on the bed before leaving me alone to get the bandages. I bit my lip and slowly let a smile creep up but I immediately frowned and glared again. 'You're not beautiful.' 

"I know..."

I sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the cream ceiling. I slowly closed my eyes and groaned. I'm not beautiful. I look like a lizard. I'm disgusting, I'm mean, and I have weird habits. Also I'm a guy and guys aren't beautiful.. Eren likes beautiful people, not me. I shouldn't be developing feelings for someone who will never love me. I shouldn't be letting myself near someone like this. In the end I'm just going to be the same depressed piece of shit again. I just have to start forcing myself to not like him. I can't like him. I can't be like this. It's not good. Plus he'll find someone he'll actually like after he finishes playing with me. I guess I should just start losing my feelings for something that won't happen. Not worth hurting myself over something like this. I bit my lip and sighed, still watching my fingers crust with the brown dry blood. I wiggled them a bit but they stung. I slowly set down my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes. 

"I don't love you..." I sighed, Eren still on my mind. _ _You do love him__. I opened my eyes and looked towards the door, feeling a shot go through my stomach. Standing right there I saw Eren, staring at me, For some reason looking shocked. I bit my lip, frozen still. Did he hear me..? Slowly he walked over and put down the bandages, I watched him. He didn't make any eye contact and stared at my hands. His own hands were slightly trembling and were very delicately holding my hand, cleaning it as I flinched. He wasn't very gentle when cleaning my wounds as he was the first time. The atmosphere was cold and I regret everything

"Okay Levi..."

That's how I knew I fucked up once again.


	24. Chapter 24

    So basically the world hates me and I don't even know what am I supposed to even do. Why does the world hate me? I don't even know. And why was I avoiding the cutest man in the world? Well it's because he doesn't like me. Even after everything I've tried, he still doesn't like me. Yeah yeah I know love shouldn't be rushed but... I've waited so long. I just want to touch him the way I want to touch his gorgeous body. I want to hold him, kiss him, call him mine. But the world doesn't want me to do that and it's frustrating. It's very frustrating and I hate it.

I looked out the window of the kitchen, with a half empty cup of orange juice in my hands. Levi was at work and I chose to stay at home alone, not wanting to speak to anyone. But I shouldn't be surprised. I'm not great at keeping anything close to heart. Usually love disappears and you find someone new. Even so, it still hurt, getting rejected like that?

But knowing myself I'm not going to give up that easily, usually I'm persistent and almost always somehow succeed. Now I wasn't the type for black mailing or forcing things upon people, I couldn't never do that. But maybe with little pushes I could probably get someone to do something. And I think I have a plan on how to get back Levi. And most likely I have to risk my own life to do some pretty bold things. 

I looked over at the clock and sighed. 9:53 pm, great. Most likely Levi's coming home around 12 am or 11 pm, just a couple more hours so he'll be here and it'll be quiet and awkward like usual. I really did miss his presence, it was always mysterious but very calming. But what I really miss is how I used to kinda easily be able to speak to him, to hold him close against me and nuzzle into his hair. He had a nice scent. It wasn't very masculine nor was it feminine, it was like in the middle. So basically like manly flowers? I don't know but I would want to continue smelling how nice he was. I finished the rest of my juice and went to wash the cup at the sink, watching the water fall from the faucet. I grabbed the sponge and cleaned it, watching the soap stick onto the glass.

I hummed softly and turned off the water right after I finished rinsing it, putting the cup on the rack and I went to the living room, going to watch tv. I sat on the couch, starting to watch some stupid reality tv show, not really interested in it but it was at least something to distract my mind. I rested my elbow against the arm of the couch, following with my cheek on my hand and hummed softly. So far it wasn't very interesting, the show I mean. Like why would you want to watch some random rich people live their lives? Well in my opinion it's just stupid. I groaned softly and very slowly my eyes started to droop. Everything slowly started getting blurry and faded, the sound of the television starting to sound distant. I closed my eyes and felt my muscles relax, laying against the couch more. The sound slowly, slowly disappeared, everything fading into darkness. A warm darkness, comforting and gentle. I was asleep by now, the television still buzzing in the background. My breath softened and I was soon taken into my own dreams...

~  
"E-Eren~, F-Fuck touch me more, I need you~" Slowly bit my bottom lip, staring at the petite squirming man under me. His body was porcelain smooth and soft, so clear and pretty. Slowly I leaned in, pressing gentle soft kisses down his jaw, nipping and sucking his skin. I heard his pants, breath hitching letting out hot heavy moans. I presses myself right against him, moving my hips to feel his groin against mine. Levi's blunt nails trailed down my bare back, as his sweaty forehead pressed against my shoulder, letting out one of his sweet little moans.

I trailed my tongue down his neck before softly biting and sucking against his pale skin, leaving small little hickeys on him. My hands trailed down his sides and stopped at his thin waist, before sliding up to touch at his small chest. Levi was beautiful. He was so gorgeous, sexy and so tempting to touch more. His face was flushed red as he stared at me, whimpering and squirming a bit like a virgin. I smiled and gently cupped his cheek, leaning in to rub my nose against his. 

"You're so cute baby" 

"Sh-shut the fuck up, you stupid mutt" he mumbled, looking away as his burning pink cheeks turned red. I laughed and leaned in to softly press kisses on the side of his face, watching him close his eyes, smiling a bit. I chuckled against his skin and kissed his cheek lovingly. It was so warm and soft. He was so pretty. I smiled and gently moved his face so he could look at me while I stared at him. Very slowly I leaned in, feeling a soft pair of lips right against mine. My lips automatically moved, right against his. Levi let out a content sigh through his nose, wrapping his arms around my neck. My eyes were closed but I felt warm fuzzes. I felt complete as I kissed his pink lips, moving my lips right against his, slowly biting his bottom lip to suck it teasingly. Immediately he parted his lips, letting me slide in my tongue to shyly touch it with his. It was a strange sensation but it felt nice. So very nice.

Levi softly moaned, moving his hips against mine, pressing his groin closer to me. I enjoyed hearing how cute he sounded as I heard his moans get louder. I continued moving my lips against his, slowly feeling saliva moistening my lips, even some dribbling a bit down my chin knowing how messily we were kissing each other. I pulled away and softly pecked him, going down to slowly kiss his jaw and neck towards his small chest. My kisses turned in to wet opened mouthed kisses, nipping and sucking against his skin. I hummed against his chest and slowly licked one of his pink harden buds, trailing my tongue around it to tease him. He mewled and squirmed under me, making me smile at how cute he was. I slowly took his bud into my mouth, sucking and rubbing my tongue against it. I closed my eyes and nibbled it, making Levi whimper. 

This was perfect. All I ever wanted was to have Levi's body close to mine, to have him want me close to him. I wanted him to be mine. But all of this felt artificial... It doesn't feel real. It feels fake and I don't like it. I slowly pulled away from him and sat up, biting my lip, watching Levi slowly stop panting, staring at me confused. This wasn't Levi... It's just an image of what my mind wants.. I sighed shakily and bit my lip.

"Eren?" This voice sounded overly sweet.. It wasn't him. I slowly got out of the bed, standing up. Levi sat up, confused his voice sounding shaky, scared.

"E-Eren? Where are you going?" I sent him a glare and got my jacket. Levi wouldn't ask anything he would just ignore me or tell me to fuck off. Immediately I saw him scramming standing up and hurting over to me as I started walking out of the room. I opened the door and walked faster down the hall, with Levi chasing me. His hands, those two little pretty hands of his grabbed onto me desperately. I looked over at him and glared at him even more, seeing him sniffle.

"E-Eren! Don't go! Please please! Just don't leave me!!" He whimpered, his arms hugging around one of mine. Immediately I shook him off and started running towards the stairs. I heard foot steps chasing after me, getting closer. I ran even faster, my heart was racing, I moved my legs until they started burning, until I started breathing heavily. I had to leave, I need to leave. I can't be here anymore. Chills ran down my back, making me panic, my anxiety levels rising. I heard screaming, but not normal screaming. Almost as if someone was being murdered. I felt my stomach drop as I reached to the stairs but.. It was just a black abyss.. I turned around and just saw two pairs of red eyes instead of grey, screeching

"EREEEEENNN!!!" I screamed as I felt a strong push against my chest and stomach, making me look my breath. I fell down, falling, falling.. There's no end. Time slowly winds down, everything slowly fades black. Slowly it fades, slowly I can't see anymore.

I felt cold..  
...

"Eren, wake up stupid.." I felt a poke against my cheek, making me snap my eyes open, looking towards a familiar pair of eyes. I bit my lip and stared, my fingers trembling as I tried getting back my breath, still in shock about the strange dream. Levi scrunched his nose at me and slowly started to pull away, I still watching his every move. I close my eyes again and let out a sigh, hearing Levi's footsteps disappear into the house, leaving me in the dark. Most likely Levi turned off the television, probably wanting to scold me about it later. But I don't care. I don't care I don't give a shit, I have nothing to even bother about anymore. That dream just wasn't something normal. I never had a dream like that before, especially one that left me in this state. 

I don't know how to describe it, but now when I think of Levi, all I feel is fear. All I now think is that maybe after he said he didn't love me, maybe he'll just act fake, he'll act fake just to make me feel better. He'll give in his body to me just to make me feel good. He'll act lovey dovey now and I don't want this. I want him to feel the raw emotion, not use artificial flavoring. I slowly stood up and rubbed my shoulder, feeling sore. I was light headed at the moment, still feeling that heavy stone in my stomach as i started walking towards the kitchen. i shivered and rubbed my arms, goose bumps forming onto my now cold skin. I bit my lip and went over to the cabinets, opening the doors to get a cup. I went over to the sink and went to the faucet that had filtered drinking water, pouring it into my cup and then I took a few sips from it. I still felt wobbly, trying to keep my balance. I just felt so out of it after that dream. Like why now? Why does life hate me? Just because I fell in love with some guy doesn't mean that the world has to come to attack me. I groaned and sat on a chair, putting my head down on the table. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my nerves, slowly taking in deep breaths and exhaling out. I counted to ten every time I took a breath and exhaled it our, slowly it actually did make me calm down just enough so I could actually think instead of feeling grossed out.

I sighed and frowned, opening my eyes to stare at the light brown wood of the table, making me bite my lip to keep from whimpering. My ears drooped a bit as I turned my face to look at the window, resting the side of my head against my folded arms. Do I even have feelings for Levi anymore after that dream? Like that dream seriously did traumatize me and I don't even know what to believe anymore. It just left me confused and hurt.. Confused because now I'm rethinking my feelings for Levi.. Hurt because there isn't any chance for Levi to love me back. There is a zero percent chance that he loves me as much as I home him. 

I heard small soft foot steps walk into the dark kitchen, only the moonlight illuminating, the only source of light with the exception of the time on the microwave and stove. I didn't turn to look back to know who it was, as I heard water being poured into a kettle and the stove being turned on. I traced my fingers along the wood of the table, biting my lip. I felt tension in the kitchen, the silent awkwardness. It wasn't comfortable at all, it felt cold and lonely. Each of us keeping our boundaries towards one another. But... Is it possible to change that? Is it even possible to go back to the way things were or even better.. Me and him having a closer relationship. I felt in me a small spark as I turned towards the small silent body that waited against a counter, staring into nothing. 'Am I able to make him mine?' I curled my hands into fists, biting my lip. Am I able to check if I'm even in love with him still? It doesn't hurt to check.. Slowly I stood up and silently, slowly walked over to Levi, going behind him. My heart beat quickened as I stared at his small frame, as I slowly wrapped my arms around his small waist. I felt him stiffen against me as I slowly nestled my face into the crook of his neck, holding him closer to my own body.

Softly I pressed kisses against his neck, my lips tingling and burning after I pressed them against his soft sweet skin. One of his hands started pushing my face away as I felt him turning, which immediately gave me an idea. I make him turn fully around and trapped him inbetween me and the counter, making him glare weakly.

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing, you walking piece of shit. Leave me alone I'm tired and I want to drink my tea before it gets anymore late" Levi hissed, making me space out and lovingly stare at his beautiful face. His lips were thin but pink, so we're his cheek right at the moment. His skin was as smooth as always, making me have the urge to nuzzle against his cheek. He was so small compared to me and I loved it. He was adorable and irresistible.

"I'm sorry Levi... You're just really hot.. I still can't get my eyes off of you even if you don't heave feelings for me." I smirked, watching his cheeks turn red as he looked away. I smiled and leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, and softly start to press kisses on him. He yelped immediately and blushed, pressing his hands against my chest to push me away but I moved closer, grabbing his hands gently. I slowly leaned down to press my forehead against his, smiling more. My heart was beating fast and I felt like it was going to explode. I bit my lip and my eyes trailed towards his pink lips before looking back at his. But Levi backed his head and moved it to look away.

"Stop it! You're acting stupid, you gay!" Levi hissed, squirming a bit, but I smiled. I already knew that this small man wasn't straight so i wasn't fazed at all with his tactic. I gently intertwined our fingers and stared at him. I felt his fingers slowly resting against my hand, not feeling tense at all. That's a good sign. I looked at him, filling up with determination as his grey eyes stared back at me.

"Levi, look at me please. I'm not trying to hurt you at all just please let me at least start over with you. I just want you to know some important things." I bit my lip, as I watched him slowly glare at me, starting to push me away but I didn't budge, still staring. He groaned and sucked his teeth, crossing his arms, frustrated with me. I sent him a small smile and leans in close. He really was gorgeous, even when he glared angrily at me. His pretty eyes, soft face and pink cheeks. His angry thin eyebrows and pink little pouty lips. Ahh so perfect. I smiled more and leans in to nuzzle his cheek. Before slowly pulling his small body close into a hug.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you I always thought you were beautiful. I had my eye on you and I always thought you were perfect Levi. Even if you were rude to me I thought you were perfect. And I still think you are" okay eren, there is no going back on this. You're already too far in to this. I looked down at Levi, his face in shock, looking nervous as well. I send him a soft smile and rubbed his back. I felt him trembling, cheeks a pink colour most likely from embarrassment, marking me smile more. My heart was beating faster, and holy crap I was nervous. How would he react? Would he be negative since supposedly he doesn't love me or would he magically be gay for me? I bit my lip and pulled him closer taking in a deep breath.

"Levi.. I always wanted to say this to you, and most likely you'll be saying no to me... Can I kiss you?" I bit my lip hard as I watched his eyes widen even more, his face paling a bit but then it immediately started turning red. A smile slowly crept on my face, as I watched him look around, biting his lip as well. I lean in close, gently rubbing my nose against his hair, chuckling.

"Levi wevi~ so cute" I smiled against his hair, as he stiffened and tried pushing me away, snapping with anger

"Shut the fuck up you pussy sucking banana peel. Don't you fucking call me that! It's fucking disgusting. It's fucking gay! You're not gay so stop lying to me! Stop treating me like this! Stop lying to me stop being fake with me! You're fucking straight and I'm straight!! Leave me alone already if you're going to act gay all the time!!" I stared at Levi, frozen in place as he breathed heavily, his eyes looking as if he was going to tear up. I sighed and softly cupped his cheeks, I gently rubbed his soft cheeks very gently and bit my lip, leaning in slowly, as his eyes widen. I immediately pressed my lips against his, kissing him. I suddenly felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more, my stomach filling with warmth as I moved my lips against his clumsy ones. I smiled a bit and continued moving my lips against his, feeling how sloppily I kissed him because of his lack of movement. But very slowly Levi loved his lips right against mine, but terribly. He literally had no experience in kissing, and I knew that because he's a horrible kisser. But I didn't care, because his lips were on mine! They were kissing me! He tasted so sweet, his lips were soft and gentle but still kinda stiff. I hummed and pulled away, smiling cheekily at the small blushing man infront of me. Levi looked like he was about to pass out at the moment, making me worry a bit. I placed a hand on his waist and gently stroked one of his cheeks out of affection. He looked at me, eyes still filled with shock, as I felt him trembling. Slowly he averted his eyes, making me lean in to kiss his forehead, smiling. I slowly took a deep breath and nuzzled his head, softly mumbling

"Mhh.. I love you.." I pulled him close, hugging him and nuzzling him more. This felt so right, it felt so so right. I needed this so much, I needed this hole that I never noticed to be filled with him. I sighed contently as I heard him softly whimper, making me look down at him. his face was into my chest, hiding from me, which of course made me smile cause he was adorable. I noticed that the tips of his ears were red and his face was a bit flushed. I chuckled softly, kissing his head, making him yelp softly and nuzzle his face even more into me to hide it. Well this is great that I can continue my mission on making this small man fall for me. Pulled away a bit and cupped Levi's burning cheeks, making him look up. And oh dear sweet Jesus in a tub of Kentucky's fried chicken... He was so cute... So so cute like very cute. So cute to the point that he most likely would be cuter than a bunny. His cheek's were a bright pink as he pouted, his little bottom lip poking out. He had a little scowl but not his scary one, those little scowls that a three year old would make. I smiled and leaned in to rub my nose against his, as he whimpered at the closeness. I felt his hands pressing against my chest, his fingers spreading as he prepared to push me but Ha! Levi I already know your tricks! I slid my hand to grab one of his and held it, pulling it up to kiss his fingers. I kissed every finger, every knuckle and smiled even more as he blushed darker. I love him. I love him so much that I'm trying hard to hold back from kissing him all over his face. I hummed and intertwined fingers with his, just going to do what I want right now, because it's been too long since I've been this close.

"I love you" slowly, I leaned in to kiss his nose, "I love you" I kissed his chin, "I love you" I kissed his forehead. And I continued this until I kiss every part of his face except for his lips.

"E-Eren, stop.. Just leave me alone already.." I looked at Levi, kinda surprised that I can talk but maybe it's because he was silent and a blushing mess earlier. I laughed and hugged him.

"Why cutie~?"

"Shut the fuck up don't call me cutie you piece of shit! I'm not cute! I'll cut you!" I laughed again as he glared at me, murder written on his face. There's the Levi I missed. "Ahem, anyways, just stop. Its embarrassing and... I don't share the same feelings.." I groaned and frowned, looking at him.

"Now it's my turn to tell you to shut up because Levi, I don't care. You're going to fall in love with me and you're going to like it. I'm not taking no for an answer until you kick me out of the house."

"What the fuck you shit head! I'm not gay!" He glared and tried squirming out of my hug, pushing my arms away. I laughed and pulling him closer before going into a thinking mode. He's such a liar but he may be bisexual.. Hmm..

"Damn you're right... You're overly gay. And you're going to love me" I smiled as saw as he stood in shock, looking as If he couldn't say anything in return. Internally I celebrated at my success for once cause this never happened and I deserve a reward. I smirked and cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss. Soon then, Levi kissed back, this time a little better. 

It's time to follow my own actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I forgot to write my cheaper note Lmaooo.  
> Anyways sorry I've been dead for the last month, it was the end of the school year and exams and grades were stressing me BUT!! Now I'm not stressed yayaya!!  
> Anyways if you're asking, "why the FUCKIBG shit is Levi acting like a little hoe and not being angry and mean in this stupid gay ass chapter" well you're gonna find out in the next chapter!! I have a big plan and I'm excite. Hopefully I'll be finished with this fanfic but at the same time I enjoy writing it. Anyways, tune in next time to see why Levi is acting wimpy.


	25. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bump on the road

I'm acting vulnerable, I'm acting fucking vulnerable. I'm acting like a fucking big ass pussy. It's fucking irritating. After Eren's dumb ass, sucked face with me I just slapped the shit out of him and left my tea. Soon then I went to sleep. Well I tried but I couldn't because he's so fucking stupid that he just fucking walked in my damn room and sat his dirty ass on my bed saying he was gonna sleep there. Who the fuck does he think he is? What the fuck is up with him? And the worse part is that... That was my first kiss.. And he took it. He just took it like that like it was stealing candy from a baby. Like it was so damn easy. I wanted to save my kiss for someone who I genuinely loved.. And now it was taken from me in a blink of an eye. And I did nothing about it.. I stood still and did absolutely nothing about it. I'm so fucking pathetic.

I'm so fucking weak that I can easily be manipulated. I can't do anything. I can't do anything to fucking protect my self, always standing like a dumbass. It's irritating.

I sighed and laid in bed, staring at the same ceiling that I always stared at, biting my lip. Eren was sleeping on the floor because I kicked him off, but I covered him with a blanket because I don't want to be taking care of a sick perverted mutt.

I huddled more into the blanket, staring at the clock, pissed off that I could barely sleep. It read 4:15 am and I'm still awake, doing nothing in bed and still thinking about the event that happened. I seriously don't even know why I didn't push him away. I don't know why the fuck I acted so stupid. Letting him do what he wants, not saying shit to make him cut it out. I didn't even hit him. I just let it happen and I'm pissed off about it. I'm pissed off that I couldn't do anything about him touching me without my permission. I never wanted it to go like this. I wanted something nice to happen when I got my first kiss.. I wanted something special and perfect to happen and this fucker had to ruin it. It hurts that I didn't enjoy it, I felt as if I didn't want it and it hurts. But I still kissed him back. I felt sparks and moths, all that gay shit while kissing his crusty absolutely not soft and gentle lips of his. The way his lips were against mine was something foreign and I know I didn't like it. I think. Yeah I said earlier that I didn't enjoy it but... If you think about it.. It was kinda nice.

I turned to my side, facing the body on the ground who was lightly snoring away, the only sound in the whole dead silent room. I observed him, watching his chest slowly rise and lower, his lips were parted just a bit. His thick eyebrows were furrowed just a bit, in a cute way, making me smile a bit. Just a bit. He lay on his back so his hands were right beside his head, sprawled out like a baby. He looked really warm. Like I want to use him as a heater because he just looks so comfortable on the floor. I turned my very cold hands into fists, wondering if maybe if I were warm I could sleep. But if you think about it, he might take my virgi- I mean he might touch me while I sleep because I literally did have sex! Yeah sex! I shoved my big dong up someone's butt yeah! I mean I don't do butt play it was a vagina! and I totally would not want to do gay shit.. Maybe I do.. But not right now. I want sleep.

I sat up in bed and bit my lip, reaching behind me and getting a small pillow. I looked at eren who was still sleeping like a fucking cow on the ground. i clutched onto the pillow and looked at him. Just his stupid face was irritating cause he could easily fall asleep even after what happened. He's so irritating that I want to kick the shit out of him because I want to be sleeping. I growled softly under my breath, raising the pillow and glared straight at him. I aimed the pillow and threw it right smack! On this face.  
He yelped and groaned just as the pillow bounced off of his face, falling onto the blanket. I continued glaring at him as he slowly opened his eyes, glaring back.

"What the fuck was that for!!?" He voice sounded so sleepy but it still had that stupid energy to it making me glare even more. I crossed my arms and looked away, still unreasonably pissed off.

"You're sleeping! I want to fucking sleep but since your crusty self is sleeping in here I can't fucking sleep!" I continued to look away and huffed. In truth I didn't know why I woke him up. Sure him sleeping was making me envious but it wasn't because of that. I knew i woke him up for a reason but I'm not saying it. I'm not saying it at all to anybody. Not at all. Eren flipped me off and turned around, his back facing me as he went back to sleep. I glared and reached out to get a half empty water bottle I had on my night stand and opened it. Little shit think's he cool for sticking his dried up prune middle finger at me. I'll show him who could only cuss in this house. Instantly I flipped the water bottle above Eren's head, pouring it on him with no hesitation.

Immediately he screamed, has I held back from laughing, watching him sit up and wipe his face. I scrambled out of my bed and started running out of the room, heading down the living room. But I was immediately yanked back into the room, behind dragged back to the bed. Eren picked me up and tossed me onto the mattress, straddling my hips. I felt droplets of water fall onto my face, making me scrunch up my nose. I squirmed and tried to get free as he glared before smirking straight at me, which caught my attention immediately. He raised his hands high up into the air, my eyes widening realizing what he was going to do. I struggled more and before I new it I his hands lowered rapidly fast onto my sides, tickling me. I accidentally let out a scream, squirming and laughing hard, feeling his fingers wiggle around my sides and under my arms. Eren laughed and pinned me down more, tickling me until I was a coughing mess. I coughed and covered my mouth in my inner elbow as Eren leaned in to nuzzle my nose, smiling.

"You're so mean to me" Eren mumbled jolting a bit when I felt his lips graze against mine. I looked at him, my eyes looking towards his big pretty green ones. It's not because I was gay it's because.... Uhm... It reminded me of weed. Not emeralds. I'm not gay and I wouldn't think of that. I scrunched my nose and looked away.  
"Because you're a little shit and I want to sleep" I mumbled, glaring at a nearby clock on the nightstand. I then felt Eren's soft lips against my cheek, feeling shape of his lips were pointing upwards, indicating that he was smiling. That was nice. I bit my lip and blushed, pushing his face away to glare.

"Stop it." My eyes glared right at his as he pouted and nodded before opening his mouth to probably say some dumb shit.

"Hey Levi, what if I tried sleeping with you? Maybe it'll help you sleep. Wait... have you been awake all night?" He stared at me, waiting for me to answer as I slowly looked away.

"I don't wanna sleep with you... And maybe I have..." I glared toward the window as I felt his demon eyes glare holes into my head. And this was not a comfortable position we were in right now. He was half naked and wet (don't you dare think something of else) at the moment. And thankfully it was his upper body that was naked and not the bottom part. I really wasn't in the mood to look at his dick, mostly because I was really tired. I his weight slowly settled on top of my body, making me look at him and glare as he leaned in to softly kiss my chin. I yelped and squirmed under him, trying to push him away.

"Get off of me you fucking gay!! I don't want to sleep with you!!" I whined, making Eren laugh and hug me, nuzzling his face into my neck, making me feel tingles down my spine. I felt butterflies in my stomach, making me nervous at how close we were. Our bodies are very close to each other. Like way too close. One wrong move may lead to something that I might not want happening. I softly whimpered, using my advantages of being a damsel in distress since I seem to always be acting like a little bitch around this mutt. I wiggled as I felt soft pecks trail up and down my neck.

"Hey Levi, maybe we should try something new to help you go to sleep~" I shivered and bit my lip as I felt his fingers trail down my sides and something hard starting to poke me.

Oh no. Oh dear god no. I'm not going to have this happen to me today.

"Eren jaeger. Get the fuck off of me immediately before I grab your pencil dick and snap it in half" I glared straight at him after hearing and audible whimper. I felt his weight lifting off of me, him laying beside me while pouting.

"Leviii you never let me do anythinggg. Can I at least have a kiss~?" I looked over at Eren in disgust as he sent me some really cute puppy eyes. I glared harder and crossed my arms.

"No, fuck off I'm still fucking pissed at you for earlier." I turned over to my side, my back facing him. I was looking towards the door of the room, not giving Eren any attention. At this point I was really tired. I really needed sleep especially since I've been working pretty much non stop for two days. I closed my eyes but I then stiffened at the sudden hug from Eren. His arms wrapped securely around my waist from behind , pulling me close to his body. My back was pressed against his chest and my ass right up on his crotch. Great... I glared over at him before looking away again. To be honest, this wasn't that bad. It was warm and cozy and well I hated that I liked how warm he was. But the only problem was that his still hard dick was against my butt. It's so awkward and so gross that this is happening but I'm cold so I'm not gonna complain.

I felt his hand rub my side, making me reluctantly relax into his touch. His lips pressed against the back of my neck, making me shiver a bit. I bit my lip and slowly cuddled closer to him to feel him more. My eyes felt heavy as I slowly closed them. Slowly sleep took me, as I felt warmth. I haven't felt this comfortable sleeping in a long time.. And I missed having him near me.

~

In all honesty, this has been the best I've slept in weeks. I cuddled close, my head on my pillow feeling relaxed. I opened my eyes and softly yawned but my breath hitched as I noticed my face was so damn close to Eren's which was quite terrifying. I looked at him and bit my lip. Imagine if I could wake up to this every single morning.. Not worrying about him hating me or leaving me. Waking up with him hugging me. That would be so nice. I want him to hold me close and kiss me already.. Wait. What the hell am I even talking about? That's not going to happen. Nothing good ever happens to me. It just isn't possible that something like that would happen. Most likely after this he'll be mad at me and leave me. I sighed softly but then looked straight at him once I noticed his eyes fluttering open. Butterflies of excitement fluttered in my tummy as I clenched my jaw to keep from smiling at how pretty he woke up. His big green eyes opened to look straight towards mine and I can practically see the smile on his eyes. I felt his hand softly rest against my cheek, stoking it. I relaxed and let him, liking how gentle he was.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep well?" His voice was sleepy and gorgeous. Fuck him. I bit my lip and glared, of course I didn't feel so fucking special when he called me baby! It was gay. Slowly I nodded, blushing and looked away. Wow great move Levi.

"Don't call me baby... That's gay"

"But you are gay, baby"

"Shut your mouth you soggy dog kibble" And even on his lips. And talking about his lips they look so plump and pink. And suddenly they were on my lips, great.. Eren softly pecked my lips, making me yelp and blush, looking away. Was he fucking serious?

"Stop! It's barely morning! I just woke up you shit!" I snapped and well once again he shut me up with his lips. He softly kissed me, making me whine and whimper till the point we pulled away with me panting.

"Stooooooooopaaah!!!!" I pushed his face away, glaring, making the stupid dick head laugh. Scooted away from him and towards the edge of the bed. We're not together. Not at all and I'm not gonna let it happen. Sure his kisses were kind of nice but... It's not worth my time being with someone who could possibly be lying. I can't trust anyone anymore. My bad faced him as I looked towards the window, my arms crossed against my chest. But then I felt the bed sink and creak as two grubby arms hugged my waist and dragged me back. I squirmed and tried to get away but I was held tightly against Eren's chest.

"Leave me alone." I spat, but felt kisses against my cheek.

"Noo, you're so small and angry all the time Levi. Plus your cheeks remind me of apples since they're so squishy and red right now." I rolled my eyes and had to urge to punch him right at this moment. Plus apples weren't even squishy! I bit my lip and growled, turning my head to glare over at him. But I was met with a smile and a pair of way too shiny green eyes.

"You're pretty, Levi" Eren smiled wider. This little shit was really getting on my nerves. I huffed and turned away again, mumbling under my breath.

"You're ugly..." I looked towards the stupid window again, feeling Eren nuzzling my neck, his voice chuckling. God it sounded so nice to hear his voice this close to my ear. His warm arms around me, I felt safe. The butterflies flutter and tingles struck down my back, making me shiver. I started to relax into his arms, closing my eyes. This wasn't too bad. It was safe and I loved that. Eren's hand was rubbing my side, making me softly hum out of pleasure by accident. I could practically feel his sunshine smile radiating over my face. Maybe I might get skin cancer from his sun smile.

"Maybe we could be like beauty and the beast since I'm ugly. You're the beauty" I blushed as he chuckled, pulling me closer to him. This was so gay oh my god. I turned around and pushed him away, glaring.

"Okay mutt, to be quite fucking honest with you. im not fucking gay. im not going to fuck you nor am i going to act gay with you. im not gonna fucking fall into your stupid tricks. So stop fucking trying to get into my pants because I'm not a fag like you" I started to get out of the stupid fucking bed because I wasn't in the mood but I was fucking wrestler level pinned down. Oh shit. Well now I know I fucked up oh my god. I stared up at Eren, and he looked pissed. And kinda hot.. I bit my lip and looked at him. To be honest it was kinda cute looking at him pissed. At first I thought he was going to look like a killer but holy crap he looks adorable. Like even I look scarier than him when I'm not even do an expression. But the tone of his voice was something that made chills run down my back. His eyes held anger in them, making it hard to look at him, making me nervous to do anything. Just those two things made me at least be a bit weak. I bit my lip before closing my eyes.

"Levi. I've told you before that I literally like you till the point that I'm literally kissing your face. And you still don't believe me huh? I could do anything just for you just to make you believe that Im being genuine with my feelings for you. But why don't you ever believe me? It's pissing me off and I don't fucking want to play this game with you where you're always pushing me away never letting me have a chance!" I trembled a bit, and started struggling immediately. I know something bad is going to happen. His weight slowly crushed me, as his eyes stated right into mine.  
  
This isn't good at all and I need to get away. It's bad. it's very very bad. This isn't healthy. Even I know this because I had to study about manipulation for children.. Why is he being like this? Why is he being so pushy and forceful? It's starting to get scary and I don't like this. I glared at him, trying to push him off of me, this time actually using force.

"Eren stop with your own fucking games! Let me go! I don't want to do anything with you!" I yelled starting to squirm but he foresees harder onto me. I squirmed harder, Moving my wrists but the grip on them got tighter as Eren sat on me. I whimpered and screamed, to at least distract him. My heart rate went up, chills running down my back even more as a sick feeling hit my stomach. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth. I was terrified. I wanted to leave. I want to stay as far away as possible from him. I can't be here. My breathing started getting heavier, tears stung my eyes as Eren glared at me, as he started to spit some dumb unreasonable shit. And I didn't give a single fuck especially with my hands losing their blood flow.

"What the hell am I supposed to even do to get your attention anymore!? I'm tired of trying to be a person who is always getting pushed away le- oh shit." I sniffled, I couldn't take it anymore. This all happened so quickly it was scary.. Eren's eyes slowly softened as he realized what he was doing. I continued sniffling just wanting to be alone as soon as possible. Slowly the grip from my hands loosened as I softly sniffled, letting warm tears trail down my cheeks. I'm going to have bruises on my wrists, that's for sure. I trembled and flinched once I felt Eren's arms around me. I felt his chest against mine, soft whispers of apologies flowing into my ear.

But what he did right now was not fucking okay. And I was not fucking happy. Oh now. I was fucking pissed. Furious for making me use my last trick on my sleeve, which was crying. This wasn't fucking okay and I'm not gonna let him have any advantage over me. After all those years of the same shit happening over and over again I'm not letting this happen again. I pushed him off of me, glaring the deadliest I could. I kicked him out of the bed, hitting his ribs, not having the least bit of sympathy. Oh know this was his damn punishment for ever doing that dumb shit to me because it won't fucking work. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress that will be submissive and be scared. Fuck that shit. I rather be hating myself for looking ugly than hating myself for not leaving someone that's a piece of shit.

"Fuck you Eren. Get the fuck away from be you stupid fuck. Fuck you, fuck your existence. You're a piece of shit and I regret ever letting you near me. If you touch me ever again like that I'm kicking you the fuck out of my house. Now get out of my room before I beat the shit out of you." I yelled, for once raising my voice at him. He slowly stood up, rubbing his side, hissing in pain. He sent me a sad look before he slowly limped away. I bit my lip and watched as the door closed behind him, leaving me alone.. I sighed softly and sniffled once again... Covering my face

Why can't I have happiness..? I always attract people who are like that... I thought the was different..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha well I did this in a hurry lol  
> Always be sure to leave a comment!!  
> and I hope this isn't going too long or isn't being too rushed ehh  
> Thank you so much for still reading this omg

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i hope you liked the chapter. It's seems weird putting this up on here but hopefully something good will come out of this.  
> Ciao  
> plus sorry it it's short. hopefully i'll write long chapters but for now you have to suffer with small ones  
> ~comments are appreciated!~  
> Also, Follow me on tumblr (if you want) for updates or some random prompts you want me to write.  
> @ el-spain.tumblr.com  
> ♡ Lovi ♡


End file.
